


最初的布林餅

by Rosemarin326



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Break Up, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 112,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarin326/pseuds/Rosemarin326
Summary: Victor has told Yuuri that he is Omega many times, but Yuuri never believes.＊篇名來自俄文諺語Первый блин комом，大意為第一次做布林餅都會失敗，比喻事情一開始都不會順利，有凡事開頭難的意思。＊正文完，番外不定期掉落





	1. Chapter 1

聖彼得堡三月的清晨仍是寒冷，昏暗的天色中飄著鵝毛細雪。在大多數人還耽溺於睡夢中的時候，維克多家的燈早已亮起，麥香、奶油香和瓷器與金屬餐具的清脆碰撞聲揭開一天的序幕。

身為運動員，維持早睡早起的良好作息幾乎是一種職業素養，而豐盛的早餐更是一天重要的活力來源。今天的早餐是維克多準備的，燕麥粥、布林餅、蜂蜜、果醬、雞蛋、火腿等擺滿餐桌，配上一壺紅茶，說是皇帝的餐點也不為過。維克多嘗了一口藍莓果醬，再抿口紅茶，濃厚酸甜和甘醇茶香交融成豐富滋味，令他心滿意足得只想喊Вкусно。一抬頭，卻見到對面的學生不斷用湯匙翻攪著燕麥粥，一副心不在焉的模樣。

「勇利，怎麼了？」

「啊，維克多。」

勇利像是被嚇到般，手一滑，湯匙掉入碗中，發出匡噹聲響。他匆匆撿起，低下頭撈了兩口粥。維克多不發一語，靜靜盯著那鴉羽似的黑髮。半晌，勇利大概是受不了他的視線，猛然抬起頭，開口：

「維克多，我有話想和你說。」似曾相識的情景，不愉快的預感。維克多皺眉，等待勇利的下一步。

「這次回去後，我想在日本待一段時間。」

兩人因為即將到來的國際賽事的關係，必須暫時分開，各自為國家而戰，勇利也因此得先回日本，這倒是可以理解。維克多點頭。

「OK，比賽結束後我就過去。」

「維克多不用過來！」

突然其來的大吼令維克多一愣，連本來在一旁吃得正歡快的馬卡欽也丟下食物跑到腳邊，搖著尾巴看著他們，喉中發出嗚嗚聲，一副很擔心的樣子。

維克多有些明白勇利方才心神不寧的原因了。

「為什麼？」

勇利這回倒沒遲疑。

「我想，或許我們該分開一陣子。」

用「或許」而不是直接的肯定句，他該稱讚勇利進步了，終於懂得考慮對方想法了嗎？

「為什麼？」

「從你來當我教練，我們……也在一起三年多了。前幾個賽季都很好，可是維克多，我……也必須開始考慮年紀問題了。」

「你想退役？」

面對他的單刀直入，勇利有些不知所措。他放下餐具。

「這也是選項。」

「你才剛拿了金牌，人們還說你會成為第二個『Living Legend』。」

維克多「提醒」他。

「是這樣沒錯，可是有些事還是要早點打算……維克多，最近狀況也不太好吧？」

 「你是說我也該退役了？」

「不、不！我怎麼敢要求維克多退役！」勇利猛揮著手，反應比剛才更大，有一瞬間維克多甚至有回到剛當勇利教練時的錯覺，「但維克多最近的確累了吧？跳躍不如之前穩定，體力也不太夠的樣子，或許可以趁機休息……我的事，我自己會處理。」

聽起來倒像是「我的事情你就不用在意了」的另一個版本。維克多知道自己近來確實狀態不佳，跳躍抓不到重心，滑行質量下降，練習時間也大幅縮短，連雅可夫都從怒吼轉成要他休息，但這話從勇利口中說出又是另一番滋味。

他大概知道自己狀態不佳的原因：抑制劑在逐漸失去原本的效用，他的Omega特質逐漸占上風：體力、肌肉質量變差，柔軟度上升。對此他毫不擔心，他有自信可以重新掌握新的身體，只是需要時間適應和重新學習運用肌肉的方式。這全新的挑戰甚至隱約帶來一絲樂趣，然而沒想到這會成為勇利要求分開的理由。

退役的事他比勇利更早考慮過，本來想著繼續奮鬥到無法戰鬥為止，而他一直以為勇利也是如此打算，畢竟他們都是那麼熱愛滑冰的人，冰場就是他們的歸宿。但勇利現在突然提起退役，不啻是在他臉上打了一巴掌，火辣辣的又難堪又難受。

「退役後你想做什麼？」

似乎是沒想到維克多反應竟如此平靜，勇利愣了一會兒才回答。

「還沒決定，也許在冰上城堡當教練，或是做其他滑冰相關的工作……」

「你不打算回俄羅斯了？」

他的音調高了些，勇利一震。

「還沒決定。」

也就是有這個可能性的意思。維克多一顆心止不住地往下落。

「你希望我和你一起去日本嗎？」

「這個……維克多不來也沒關係啦！」

維克多很失望，他以為勇利會提出要求的。

在一起三年，正式交往二年，他以為兩人都對彼此有更深入的了解，也有一起走下去的默契，沒想到到頭來什麼也沒改變。

「勇利，對你來說，我是什麼？」

「耶？」

「偶像？對手？教練？朋友？戀人？」

「維克多就是維克多。」

「我不要這個答案，」維克多搖頭，「用一般人的關係回答我。」

「這個……」

勇利面露難色，十分困擾的樣子，大概在他心中，真的沒有「維克多就是維克多」以外的答案吧？可是偏偏維克多現在不想要這個答案。

「那我告訴你對我來說是什麼吧，」見勇利許久未回答，他主動出擊，「學生、對手、戀人，我願意與之度過一生的人。」

這番話顯然震動了勇利。他飛快看了維克多一眼，然後又移開視線。

他的學生顯然沒這個計畫。

「勇利，你是不是只喜歡冰上的我？」不等勇利回答，他繼續逼問，「如果我不滑冰、不是Living Legend，是不是就不夠格當你心中的『維克多』？」

「當然不是！」勇利的大聲否認令維克多心中一陣雀躍，但下一秒他再度墜入地獄，「維克多怎麼可能不滑冰，維克多一定是Living Legend！」

維克多想笑，有句話說：「人最大的敵人是自己。」他以為只有在跳戰目標時才要和自己對抗，沒想到戀愛也是。

他已經和勇利口中那個維克多競爭很久了。那個維克多完美無缺，是真正的「Living Legend」。不會哭，技巧卓絕，表演滿分，不會累，不會遇到瓶頸，還是個Alpha。

這是很弔詭的事。明明勝生勇利自己是個Alpha，可是他只想和Alpha的維克多在一起，甚至否定了本能。

他端起茶杯，喝了口紅茶。冷掉的茶有股澀味，該加些什麼來蓋過去。

只是就算將整杯茶加了滿滿的糖、牛奶或果醬，對於不承認紅茶其他喝法的人來說，那些東西都是邪魔歪道，不該存在的。

如同勇利不相信他可能是Alpha以外的性別。

 

維克多․尼基福洛夫是個Omega。

這事鮮為人知，卻也不是什麼不得了的秘密，正如他那不對外公開的血型一樣。起初僅是因為他初參加青少年組比賽時，基於「不希望別人因為Omega的身分而對自己的表演有先入為主的看法」，這樣年輕氣盛卻又充滿少年人自信的理由，而選擇同樣不公開第二性別。與此相對應的，各性別在他眼中也不構成差別。他學習運用Omega的特長、Beta的均衡，也樂於挑戰向來被認為是Alpha專屬的各種高難度跳躍，並為此制定了嚴格的訓練表。雖然每天都累得只想倒在床上睡到世界末日，但他心滿意足且充滿成就感。任何能讓他表演更上一層樓的，他都要掌握。

隨著他越來越受到矚目，各種猜測也甚囂塵上。一開始也有人推測他是Omega，但隨著他在各賽事的優異表現和一個又一個的高難度表演，不知何時開始人們認定維克多就是Alpha，因為只有Alpha才有這樣超群的能力；再加上為了比賽及訓練方便長期服用抑制劑，不僅發情期受到嚴格的控制，信息素更是淡到基本聞不出，這事竟很快成為定論。維克多也不辯解，到了這個程度，性別已無法成為束縛他的框架。

但對愛人就不同了，畢竟是要一起過日子的人，維克多不打算讓對方糊里糊塗下去。過去即使和交往對象發展到床上關係，他也不曾主動告知自己的第二性別。他認為你既然喜歡我，那麼性別什麼的都無關緊要。可是勇利不同，他迫切想讓對方知道自己的一切，就如他想知道勇利的一切一樣。

這種經驗對他來說還是第一次，期待中又有幾分新奇。他甚至想過勇利知道真相後的表情，會震驚然後開心吧？畢竟可和喜歡的對象有更深、更堅定的連結，任何一個Alpha都會欣喜若狂。

他迫不及待。

 

那是勇利拿到第一個金牌的夜晚，兩人都很開心。維克多甚至不顧勇利喝酒後可能有的脫序行為，在晚宴上拚命灌愛徒酒，而勇利也如他所願的將舞蹈才能發揮得淋漓盡致。當宴會結束，兩人回到房間，更是不顧一切地擁吻起來。從門口到床邊，他們的嘴幾乎沒分開過，當兩人摟抱著倒在床上，他已是領口大開，沒扣的扣子比扣的多。勇利的外衣也早就不知遺漏在哪，整齊的頭髮散落下來，望著他的眼睛如同醉人的琥珀瓊漿；又像夕陽下的粼粼湖面，令人心醉的焰色下暗示著狂熱夜晚的到來。海水的味道瀰漫在他們之間，青年的手不規矩地深入他衣下的部分，某個部位也不安分地蹭著他。

這時候要不發生點什麼，就實在太不合常理了。

維克多很滿意。

「拿到金牌就結婚」雖然只是玩笑話，卻不失為上佳的調情話，他更不介意有些事發生在婚前。再也沒有比這更完美的時候了。

他稍稍推開勇利，青年皺眉，瞇起眼，露出不滿的神色，還有幾分抗拒。維克多笑了笑，伸出一指抵在那濕潤嫣紅的唇邊，像是要撫平對方的焦躁。

「我是Omega喔！」

他輕快地說，語氣軟得連自己都嚇一跳。以勇利對自己的迷戀程度，肯定不會在乎這點小事，這不過就是個過程，什麼都不會改變。然而東方男孩的反應出乎意料。

「才不是。」

「勇利？」

青年直起身，眼神雖仍有些迷茫，語氣卻是不容置疑的堅定。

「維、維克多這樣厲害的人，怎麼可能是Omega，不准這樣說！」

維克多又好氣又好笑。

「謝謝你的稱讚，勇利，但我真的是——」

「你不是。」勇利打斷他，他的呼吸充滿酒氣，「維克多不是Omega，維克多是維克多，維克多是無懈可擊的，Omega達不到維克多這樣的成就！」

「Omega也很厲害的，很多頂尖選手都是Omega。像在我之前的阿列克謝․伊萬諾夫、瑪麗亞․利夫希茨，還有日本的佐藤，不都是Omega嗎？其他領域也有很多傑出人才。」

維克多發現自己竟順著勇利思路開始辯解證明起來。他不喜歡這樣，但他無法制止自己的嘴，明明他從來懶得爭論這種性別與成就關係的低層次問題的。

「他們都比不上維克多，維克多是最棒的。」勇利一臉陶醉地說，「維克多是我，不，是所有滑冰選手的目標。他每個跳躍旋轉都那麼漂亮、完美，滑行那麼優雅，演技更不用說了，沒有維克多辦不到的事……」

維克多忍不住了。

「維克多也有表現糟糕的時候！」

「沒有！」勇利的反駁迅速且堅決，「維克多那麼強，怎麼會有表現糟糕的時候！他的確是有幾次比賽不太理想，但那都是有原因，冰面還是賽程安排問題什麼的，不是維克多的關係！」，他像是在喃喃自語，「我是Alpha，維克多是Omega……這怎麼可能……一定是在開玩笑……」

維克多不知該怎麼辦了。

以前曾被人拿長髮取笑，甚至說了比起冰上更適合在床上這類下流的話，也有嫉妒他年少成名的前輩在背後中傷他，說他用外表討好教練和裁判，才獲得超越前人的成績；但維克多從未感受到這樣的難堪和不知所措。他以為自己不會在意別人對他性別的言論，也無意要為Omega證明什麼。Omega弱小、Alpha強大又怎樣？那是世人的觀點，又不是維克多․尼基福洛夫。

但勇利也這樣想。

綺麗的念想消失無蹤，說不出內心是憤怒或苦澀。

原來，勇利還是這樣想我的啊……

十年前他會因為有人這樣崇拜和維護他而高興，誰不希望自己的表演得到認可，有忠實的支持者呢？但此刻他只想大吼「不要又擅自把我塞進你的幻想裡！」

你所謂的維克多是維克多就好，到底是指哪個維克多？你追逐的人到底是真正的我，還是那個用想像塑造的完美雕像？

他想起兩人第一次大獎賽決賽的前夜，勇利擅自決定他該返回冰上，從未問過他的想法。他對未來有什麼打算，想不想繼續滑冰，是不是累了，這些在勇利眼中都無關緊要。兩人相處了八個月，勇利卻從未問過自己休息一個賽季的原因。

維克多理所當然要熱愛滑冰。

維克多理所當然要有精彩的表現。

也許在勇利心裡，維克多․尼基福洛夫只有在冰上才有價值。

維克多終究沒說出口。或許是因為和一個醉鬼爭辯毫無意義，或許是因為深知對方把他奉若神明，不容任何缺失已是長久以來的習慣，甚至已成勝生勇利這個人的一部分。在勝生勇利的設定中，維克多․尼基福洛夫完美無瑕，連性別都該是世人公認強大的Alpha。

勇利還在喋喋不休他對維克多的崇拜，維克多不發一語地推開他，逕自下床走進浴室梳洗，等他出來時，勇利已經倒在床上呼呼大睡。床頭櫃上，金牌閃閃發光。

 


	2. Chapter 2

他們真正發生關係的時候，維克多沒說出自己是Omega的事；而勇利大概是沒這方面經驗，竟也沒發現和Alpha做和Omega做的不同。

維克多不是沒再次嘗試告訴勇利事實。某天他們一起看花滑比賽重播，正好見到一位近年不斷在各大比賽摘牌，被譽為超級新星的女子Omega選手。女孩面容精緻，纖細的身體和修長的手腳讓她的每一個動作都優美如畫，旋轉和步法都有很高的水準，跳躍雖不高遠，但勝在姿勢漂亮，輕盈得彷彿陣小旋風。維克多忍不住開口：

「勇利覺得這孩子怎麼樣？」

似乎十分訝異維克多會提出這個問題，勇利愣了一會兒才回答：

「整體來說很不錯，看得出很有野心，都選擇高難度的動作，只是穩定度不夠，表情有過於誇張的嫌疑，表演還有進步空間。」

「看來勇利對她評價很不錯啊。」

「她確實表現不錯。」

房間陷入詭異的沉默，只剩比賽的配樂流淌。過了一會兒，維克多再度開口：

「勇利喜歡她嗎？」

「咦？」 

「身為一個Alpha，勇利難道沒想過自己的Omega會是什麼樣嗎？」

「我沒想過。」

「耶——」維克多發出誇張的驚呼，「騙人的吧，哪個Alpha沒幻想過自己未來另一半的樣子。勇利一定想過，沒關係，我不會介意的。」

「誰規定Alpha就一定得喜歡Omega？」勇利的語氣透露出煩躁，「練習的時間都不夠了。」

「可是我就是Omega，勇利不喜歡我嗎？」

維克多聽到自己心臟碰碰的聲音。勇利會怎麼回答？這次他可不能像上次一樣說醉話了。

勇利皺起眉。

「我知道維克多喜歡開玩笑，但這個玩笑不好笑。」

「這不是玩笑。」

「我不相信，維克多可是世界冠軍五連霸，這樣驚人的成就過去連Alpha都沒人辦到過，怎麼可能是Omega？所以不要騙我了。」

勇利義正嚴詞地說道，深咖啡色眼睛閃耀著對自己堅定的信仰。

這才是真正的玩笑吧。

維克多笑不出來。

「如果我真的是呢？勇利應該知道，有很多優秀的Omega選手。」

「但維克多的風格和Omega又不一樣。Omega擅長柔軟和優雅的動作，常靠PCS取勝；再說，Omega常常只活躍兩三年後就退役，和伴侶走進家庭。維克多到這賽季狀態都很好，再跳個五年都沒問題。這樣說自己是Omega也太沒說服力了吧？」

啊，更縝密、更有邏輯、更堅決的否定。

不是醉話，確實就是勝生勇利的想法。

為了延長選手生命及追求更高的目標，不僅嚴格控制生活習慣、做逼近人體極限的訓練，更長期大量服用最強效的抑制劑，以挑戰Omega的生理限制。連醫生都曾警告過他，以後可能無法過一般Omega的生活。他認為這樣值得，但到了勇利眼中，卻變成他努力達成的一切都是理所當然，維克多理應有這樣的成就。

他說不出口的是，遇到勇利後，他也曾萌生就此退役，和這個人一直在一起的念頭。

電視裡傳來歡呼聲，勇利轉頭。

「換男子組了？尤里奧上場了。」

他的注意力立刻被螢幕中的金髮年輕人吸引過去。維克多看著勇利專注望著螢幕的側臉，內心五味雜陳。

尤里是Alpha，不但有才能，肯努力，更重要的是那求勝的心和意志，維克多很看好他成為未來的傳奇。勇利大概也意識到這點，因此特別關注他，甚至當年讓勇利打消退役念頭，繼續競技的人也是尤里。

他們是非常合適的競爭對手。

也許這就是Alpha的本能：追逐強者，與之競爭，打敗對方。一生只在意比自己強的事物。

維克多不再為自己的第二性別辯解。他有很多方法可以證明自己是Omega：身分證明、抑制劑、甚至停藥讓勇利大吃一驚等等，但那又有什麼意義？勇利心中的維克多是那樣堅不可摧。

就讓勇利繼續認為他是那該死的Alpha吧，等他哪天渴望和對象建立起更深的連結的時候，自己再考慮要不要告訴他真相！

這世上很多事是很嘲諷的，許多事你越是沒打算往某個方向發展，神就偏要讓事情往那兒走去。當勇利一臉迷醉地將他壓倒在床上時，維克多除了心喊糟糕，卻也無計可施。

四周瀰漫著海的味道，腥鹹、潮濕、厚重，閉上眼彷彿可以看見海浪打來，要將人吞沒。維克多很熟悉勇利的信息素味道，但這味道從未像現在這樣強烈和充滿侵略性。

原來Alpha發情是這樣的。

說是意外也不盡然。醫生早就警告過他，Alpha的信息素是抑制劑最大的剋星，要避免和同一名Alpha長期、密切地接觸。他和勇利不但早晚都在一起，甚至還有肉體關係，這一天的到來似乎只是遲早的事。

只是他沒想到這天來的如此猝不及防，而且先失控的竟是勇利。今天是四大洲錦標賽最後一天，勇利又奪得一面金牌，這讓他成為今晚宴會的焦點，不斷受到來自各方的敬酒，而勇利顯然心情很好，來者不拒地全部接受了。

「勇利，」維克多一看情況不對，連忙提醒對方，「別喝太多了，明天還要趕飛機。」

但他的提醒還是太晚了。宴會結束後，兩人還沒回到房間，勇利突然將他壓在牆上。

「維克多，我好熱，」勇利湊近他的脖子，嗅聞那附近的肌膚，「好香……」

剎那間，像是有人打翻玻璃罐，濃郁的甜香迸發開來，瞬間充滿整個走廊。維克多暗叫不好，在這開放的空間萬一引來其他Alpha，他沒把握兩人能全身而退。他連忙拿出手機，決定無論如何先報警再說。

一隻手伸過來奪走他的手機，快得他來不及反抗。維克多瞪向勇利，正想告訴他事關重大，別在這時鬧彆扭，強烈的海水味突然撲天蓋地而來，如暴風雨中掀翻船的大浪般灌進整條廊道。

他驚訝地望向勇利，青年露出比實際年齡更稚嫩的笑容，一把將他拉進懷中，安撫似地拍拍他的背，沙啞混雜酒意的聲音在耳邊響起。

「這樣就沒問題了。」

海的味道更濃厚了，他幾乎要溺斃其中。

維克多去過很多地方。索契的海、聖彼得堡的海、長谷津的海、巴塞隆納的海都有類似的味道，但真正銘刻進心的還是長谷津的那個早上。灰雲遮蓋了整片天空，天光若隱若現，在那僅有黑尾鷗俯視他們的荒涼沙灘，那個明明很有實力卻總沒自信的青年終於不再逃避，轉身向他敞開心扉。

他知道這人的真心話有多麼可貴，而那句「我希望維克多就是維克多」又是多麼動人，連馬卡欽都被震動了。勇利一定不知道，他擁有輕而易舉讓人為他傾倒，丟盔棄甲的本事。

勇利雙手扶住他的頭，雙唇湊上來接吻，他們一同陷入柔軟的大床。粗糙的舌頭舔過上下唇，牙齒咬住輕輕啃咬，在他恍惚的時候強行橇開嘴唇，如蛇般迅速鑽入。青年的舌滑過他內頰，來回舔觸齒齦，輕推、吸吮他的嘴唇與舌頭，邀請他一同嬉戲。他曾經告訴勇利eros是無盡的快樂，而他的學生聰明又認真，完美執行他所有的教導，不需信息素壓制就足以讓維克多渾身發軟，任他為所欲為。

「維克多，你真的好香……」

勇利的呢喃彷彿提醒，他聞到隨海水湧動的那絲芬芳酸甜。通常人們不會注意到自己的信息素味道，而大概也沒什麼人會想到，維克多，Living Legend，冰上的王者，信息素氣味竟然是玫瑰莓果醬！維克多第一次知道時也十分困惑和失望，自己應該是更霸氣更凜冽的味道的。

然而勇利似乎很喜歡，來回不斷舔舐他的唇、頸側脈搏、鎖骨和其他更敏感的地方。那模樣令他想起馬卡欽，愛犬總喜歡舔得他滿臉滿手口水；但馬卡欽不會咬他，而勇利……他悶哼一聲，容忍年輕愛人在他身上留下痕跡的幼稚行為。

兩人的西裝外套已皺的不成樣子，領帶、襯衫等更成為阻礙，褲子上則有可疑的水漬。勇利終於注意到這點，停下動作開始去除障礙。衣服摩娑過皮膚時維克多忍不住顫慄，他渾身發燙，腦子也逐漸被高熱攻佔。

他想自己離澈底發情不遠了，但事情到底是怎麼發展到這個地步的？一般來說都是Omega誘引Alpha發情，然而今天是勇利先不對勁；就算Alpha也能強制Omega發情，但勇利一來沒強迫他，二來根本否定他是Omega。他迷迷糊糊地任憑對方褪下早已溼透的西裝褲和內褲，主動張開了腿。

但他的主動遲遲沒有獲得回應。維克多過了好一會兒才反應過來，勉強撐起上身張望，卻見勇利背對著他，在床頭櫃翻找什麼。這讓他一陣激靈，彷彿被當頭澆下一桶冰水。

他知道勇利在找什麼。因為抑制劑的效力，他在情動時並不像一般Omega會大量分泌自體潤滑，因此之前兩人上床還是需要潤滑液輔助。某方面來說，這是他自己選擇的結果，此刻卻令他羞憤難當。

「勇利，過來！」

他喊道，但發情讓他的氣惱變得綿軟無力，這讓他更生氣。勇利半滾半爬地回到他身邊，「維克多……」年輕戀人的聲音透露著委屈，似乎不明白他為何發怒。

維克多示意勇利像剛才那樣跪伏在他身前，Alpha的順從讓他心情好了些。他雙手插入那濃密的黑髮中，如同每次賽前為自己的學生梳頭那樣。

「看著我，」他宣告，「我是誰，以及我到底需要什麼。」

一簇火苗自徬徨的眼眸深處燃起，勇利望著他，數秒後，他的學生轉換為冰上狀態。日本大器晚成的王牌執起他的右手，親吻那枚內藏雪花的戒指。

「我一直看著維克多。」

隨之而來的是滅頂的浪潮。


	3. Chapter 3

他喜歡將自己投入湖或海中，這樣一抬頭就能將整片天空收入懷中。在那無盡的湛藍中一切都是流動的，如同在冰上滑行時見到的景色，卻又千變萬化，不侷限於小小一方。

然而勇利是燃燒的燄陽，焰火在清澄琥珀中靜靜炙燒，轉瞬間就延燒成漫天大火。海水與馥郁甘甜交融成潮濕黏膩的空氣，室內蒸騰，他們彷彿不是在寒冬的北半球，而是南國的熱帶雨林，赤裸著渴求、索取對方，追求人類最原始的歡愉。勇利將維克多雙腳分到最開，抓著他的臀部往自己帶；維克多也不甘示弱，攀著青年的肩，將每一次撞擊的力道返還給他。兩人的呼吸與喘息噴灑在狹小的空間中，吻如午後雷陣雨間歇猛烈地落在彼此身上

「啊……勇利……」

維克多呻吟，年輕戀人的堅硬挺進他體內，充實且充滿活力。他可以清楚感受到那形狀、熱度甚至搏動，洋溢著戀人的青春氣息和任性。比起話語，勇利更喜歡用行動表達，而他的行動總是直接又強勢，一反平日的溫馴和善。維克多有時會想，或許他該給勇利編一隻氣勢雄渾、波瀾萬丈的舞，好展現他的這部分特質。

不過現在他得先跳好這支雙人舞。

他按住勇利的後腦杓，將他壓向自己接吻，下半身隨著律動迎向對方，內外都被戀人充滿的感覺令他嘆息。但勇利並不滿足於此。青年扣住他的手，一個用力突進，維克多不由自主地收縮，反射性地抓住那結實的背，「勇利……」他無助地呼喊，靠向戀人索求更多的吻。

「維克多、維克多、維克多。」

勇利夢囈似的呼喚令他迷迷糊糊地想起兩人的第一個賽季，勇利自由滑編曲的其中一段，乍聽不和諧的小調其實是俄文的「維克多」音調。兩人從未言明這件事，像是彼此之間心照不宣的小秘密，但每當音樂演奏到那段，他總是會忍不住觀察勇利的表情：你是用什麼樣的心情在滑？動作是不是別有深意？如果那些音符是從你口中發出，又會是什麼風味？

此刻他當然無從得知勇利滑行時的想法，而勇利充滿慾望的音色也已足夠令他心神蕩漾。比平常更為低沉的嗓音揉合喘息，併同強悍的進攻將他帶至那個只有快樂的世界。「嗯……啊……」斷斷續續的呻吟自維克多口中逸出，與清脆的啪啪聲和黏膩水聲奏成曖昧曲調，迴盪在昏暗的房間中。

「嗚！」

突然，維克多嗚咽出聲，雖然只有那一瞬間，且勇利的動作極其細微，但他還是感受到了那硬物擦過體內某處的疼痛和戰慄。勇利似乎也發現了，他放緩動作，退出，再進入，然後停下。龐然大物停滯在身體裡的感覺令維克多很不好受，但更難受的是勇利頂端抵著他體內一道微細的開口——

「維克多，這是？」

勇利一邊詢問，一邊還緩緩地動了下。維克多倒抽一口氣，雙手抓緊床單，胸膛隨著他的喘氣大力起伏。

Omega的生殖腔。

雖然從未有過經驗，但本能讓維克多知道自己的生殖腔開啟了。雖說Omega發情時開啟生殖腔是很正常的事，但這場情事來得莫名其妙，且勇利不知道他是Omega。

維克多努力用混沌的腦袋思考，但從未有過的強大刺激和複雜的前因後果卻讓他越想越混亂，而勇利早就忍不住，再度開始動作。大概是Alpha的本能讓他察覺這兒另有蹊蹺，不斷往那處攻去，戀人的表情混雜著好奇與興奮，不斷嘗試各種侵入角度。

不行——

維克多抓著枕頭，腦中大喊著，但不行的原因究竟是什麼他也說不清楚。而他更無法拒絕勇利，不論是Omega對Alpha或是維克多․尼基福洛夫對勝生勇利這個人。很快的，他的生殖腔完全開啟，勇利毫無阻礙地長驅直入。

「啊……」

維克多頭向後仰，攤倒在床上。他整個人都不像是自己的了。那東西在他體內深處耀武揚威，極力彰顯自己的存在；卻又那樣和他緊密貼合，彷彿兩人已融為一體。

「維克多……是Omega？」

勇利喃喃自語，語氣中有疑惑、驚訝，還有……欣喜？

「難怪這麼香。」他一邊說著一邊低下頭，清新海風混雜玫瑰酒香拂來，薰人欲醉。

維克多澈底迷糊了。

勇利不是一直拒絕相信他是Omega嗎？為何現在卻看起來很開心的樣子？還是只是Alpha佔有慾的本能作祟？但勇利不給他多想的時間，幾乎是立即的，他開始動。

「啊、嗚、呃——」

維克多緊皺雙眉，勇利的每一下頂弄都激起他一陣顫抖。從不知道世界上竟有這樣的恐怖與快樂，整個人從內部最深處被完全打開、掌握，痛楚和歡愉都任憑對方作為。他連呼吸都不屬於自己。勇利低下頭，扣住他的手腕，像是要把他食盡般深深接吻，吸吮他口中的氣息，渡以陽光和海水，讓他溺死在名為勝生勇利的無盡海中。

「這一定是夢吧。」勇利自言自語，「維克多怎麼可能是Omega？一定是我在作夢。」

不是，維克多想大吼，但他只能隨著勇利的動作發出不成句的破碎單音。那東西在他體內橫衝直撞，讓他除了哭泣、叫喊和夾緊雙臀迎合外什麼也做不了。

「不，嗚——」

感覺到勇利的性器在一次衝撞後猛然停下，接著開始脹大，同時勇利湊近他的後頸，維克多發出絕望的哀號。

他不是不願意被勇利標記，但他不願在這種情形下被標記。

勇利真的知道現在的情況嗎？他真的願意和自己有更深刻的連結？真的願意結成靈魂伴侶？

Omega的維克多。

他不想明早看到勇利後悔的眼神。

「不可以——」

在最後一刻，他用力推開勇利，Alpha露出吃驚受傷的表情，但維克多管不了這麼多。

他伸手壓住脖子，像守護最後陣地般拚命後靠，讓上半身遠離Alpha的牙齒。雖然勇利在他體內成結，但只要沒咬破後頸腺體，標記就不會完成。

「哈、哈……」

他喘息著，Alpha的結卡在他體內，一動便令他疼得冒冷汗。而勇利一臉錯愕，像是從美夢中被打醒，卻來不及意識到自己已離開，整個人分處於甜美的夢境與冰冷的現實交界線上。

「勇、利——」

維克多伸手想碰觸勇利，卻在此時驚呼一聲，又倒回床上。不屬於他的濕潤黏稠在體內深處溢開，迅速灌滿他整個內腔。

他大口喘著氣，腦袋一片空白。

「對不起……」

Alpha小聲說，聲音像是從遠方傳來，聽起來快要哭了。

為什麼要哭呢？維克多昏沉的腦子裡冒出這句話，但還來不及細想，勇利又再度吻上來。Alpha的吻小心翼翼，鹹鹹的，帶著苦澀，彷彿新結晶的鹽，扎人又脆弱，一用力便會粉碎，溶入混濁的水中。

啊，竟用這招讓他無法追問，勇利真是太奸詐了。

 

那晚他們又做了好幾次，勇利再也沒有試圖咬他後頸。隔天醒來後，勇利一如既往地忘光了醉後的事。

這樣也好。

時針往八走去，已經到了人們出門上學上班的時間了，但天色仍是陰沉，雪越落越快，似乎有變大的趨勢。

馬卡欽從剛才就一直坐在他腳邊，時不時抬頭看向兩人，發出嗚嗚聲。維克多伸手摸摸愛犬的頭，揉揉牠的耳朵。柔軟的毛搔著他的指間，散發的熱氣能讓冰冷的金屬也變得溫暖。從十五歲到現在，無論是比賽失利、傷病或其他時刻，這長伴身邊的溫暖一直能平撫他的情緒。

麵包、粥和茶都冷了，屋內潮濕、悶熱，隱約飄著海的腥味。雖然很淡，但他一直聞得到勇利的信息素味道，尤其是情動的時候，這是他少數沒被壓抑住的Omega本能。而即使有抑制劑壓制，情動或情緒變化時，他的信息素也會變得明顯。他不知道勇利是否聞得到，或者他聞到了，但因為維克多不可能是Omega，所以視若無睹。

「勇利，當初你撲到我身上，求我做你的教練，我排除萬難來了，結果你四處逃竄，練習還遲到。好不容易進大獎賽決賽了，我正想著接下來要給你什麼東西，結果你說要結束，更別說你前一天還要求我給你什麼都不想的咒語。」維克多平靜地述說，像是在為他們的關係做回顧與總結，「現在你又說：『我的事，我自己會處理。』」

「勇利，你的人生究竟有沒有我？」

「當然有！維克多從我十二歲起就一直是我的目標！」

幾乎是立即的，勇利大聲且堅定地反駁。激動辯解的模樣彷彿這樣說是對他的侮辱。

維克多笑了。

他當然愛著勝生勇利，也相信勇利對他的感情不是假的，可是勇利愛的是真正的他嗎？

一次又一次的爭執、強調、反覆辯解，縱是神也會累，更何況維克多․尼基福洛夫自始至終都只是個人。

「結束吧，」他聽到自己說，「如果你想分開，那就分開吧；如果你不想回聖彼得堡，那就不回來吧。」

勇利在他說第一句話的時候就抬起頭，睜大眼，似乎很驚訝的樣子。漸漸的，他的表情變得黯淡，頭微微低垂，令人想起被拋棄的小狗。他幾次張口彷彿想說什麼，最終出口的卻只有一個字：「好。」

啊，到最後仍不打算反抗神的旨意嗎？

如果對於我的事，你能像在冰上那樣堅持、憤怒和執著多好啊。

一個星期後，勇利收拾當初帶來俄羅斯的行李，回日本去了。

維克多的行事曆上，沒有登記戀人返回的日子。


	4. Chapter 4

_**Living Legend已為人父！？英雄疑似秘婚！** _

_**驚爆：俄羅斯傳奇疑有私生子！** _

勇利一打開網頁，猝不及防地便被斗大的標題震住。頓時他腦中如被雷轟過，一片空白，手指本能地往下滑。越往下字眼越聳動，甚至連他的名字也出現其中。

_**尼基福洛夫劈腿？疑勝生分手原因** _

_**真愛敵不過本能？AA戀難成正果** _

_**休養遇見真愛，獨家報導尼基福洛夫命中注定對象** _

有的報導還附了照片。偷拍的照片很模糊，但仍可辨識出那標誌性的銀髮，以及從那將孩子包得緊實，一手托著孩子臀部、一手護住其頸背、小心翼翼和低頭似乎正在對孩子說話的樣子看出照片中人對孩子的寵愛和重視。

這一天……終究還是來了。

勇利勉強看了第一篇報導，大意是維克多前幾天被發現抱著個嬰兒進出醫院，神情動作十分親暱。由於維克多休息了一個賽季，推測他就是趁這段時間結婚生子，完成人生大事。撰稿者最後還戲謔地評論，在經過這麼多年、和各種性別都交往過、多采多姿的感情生活後，Living Legend終於決定定下心，老實過日子了，只是不知誰是那個幸運的Omega？

勇利關上螢幕，走出房間。喧鬧的大廳在他出現時瞬間安靜，他對上美奈子老師擔心的眼神。

「勇利……」

「我去練習。」

慢慢跑出勝生烏托邦，勇利的腳步越來越快，最後變成快跑。風吹過他耳際，似乎還夾雜人們的招呼聲，但他充耳不聞，將自己投入川流的景色中。直到一片花瓣落到臉上，他才發覺自己依著以往和維克多練習的路線繞了大半個長谷津，來到那個可望見海與城堡的公園。

一早的公園還沒什麼人，因此他得以獨佔這片空間。他在長椅上做著例行的單腳跳躍練習，漸漸地，他的動作緩慢下來，最終停住。

漫天櫻花飛舞，嫩粉如雪輕落，沾人身物．又因輕微的顫動而再次落下，不留一點痕跡。

維克多來的時候，是帶著雪的。

那一年，接連在國際賽和國內賽失利、引退傳聞纏身的他站在花海下，俯瞰整個長谷津。他決定一個人繼續滑冰，但僅有決心還不夠，他尋找著某個呼喚他、他需要的東西。

然後維克多來了，從氤氳中現身的他彷彿雪的精靈，下一秒就會消失。但他一直在那兒，並朝他伸出了手。雪如飛舞的櫻花覆蓋了整個長谷津，那一刻，他從中見到新生。

和維克多分手，已經一年多了。

如果那時不說退役，是不是就不會失去維克多？

勇利漫步到圍欄邊，晨曦中河水閃爍如鑽，小鎮在碧藍天空下開展，令人想起那人柔軟的銀髮和蔚藍的雙眼。那人和他的棕毛大犬曾多次從街道那一端回頭，用甜膩的聲音大喊「勇利」，每當這時他總有奔向他就擁有了全世界之感。

失去維克多，他的世界雖不至從此崩塌，但最閃亮的那塊確實消失了。好幾次，勇利望著家鄉，小鎮和十年前一樣平和依舊，但他卻覺得這裡太安靜了，安靜得令人窒息。他有維克多相伴的時間太長，以致於任何他鍾愛的事物都染上維克多的容貌、聲音和形跡。

突然之間，他耳中眼中都是銀髮男人的聲貌。與落冰聲一同迴盪在冰場裡的悅耳嗓音、隨滑行飛揚的銀絲、伸展的身軀、專注凝視他的眼神，以及不時而來的溫暖擁抱......細軟的髮絲摩娑他的脖子，他聞到對方甜郁的氣息。

場面不知怎地就轉成那曖昧私密的時刻。那潮濕得幾乎要黏住他耳朵、帶著濃厚鼻音的「勇利」、霧氣瀰漫的湖藍雙眸、因汗水而變得滑膩的肌膚將他包圍。他知道那吐出叱喝和讚美的嫣紅嘴唇壓上去是怎樣的柔軟、味道是如何的醉人，也知道如何令那神的最高傑作的軀體弓起、顫抖，奏出美妙的音樂。他迷失在那濕暖的幽境裡，更著迷於以自己的氣味將那芬馥籠罩，薰染成獨屬於他倆的鹹甜芬芳。

他必須承認，儘管在他二十多年的生命中，維克多大半是凜然不可奢望的存在，但自被允許碰觸的那一刻起，他的慾望就不可遏止地勃發、膨大。也許是Alpha的本能作祟，然而那人的味道與喘息是最強效的春藥，每每令他失去理智，像獸一樣索求他能求取與不該求取的。

勇利嚥了一口口水，按住胸口，似乎這樣就能澆滅那令人羞憤和難為情的熱度與脹痛。那熱痛隨血液迅速蔓延至全身，令他渾身發疼，心臟止不住地縮緊。

不行，他不能再想下去了，那人已經是別人的伴侶了。

他順著階梯跑下公園，中途遇上早起遛狗的人，狗兒汪汪地從他身邊跑過，他低下頭加快腳步，往冰之城堡而去。

 

勇利向來不花過多時間在網上，也對各種花邊新聞漠不關心，但自從維克多有孩子的新聞一出，他便著了魔般止不住地一直關注維克多的消息。各大媒體、雜誌、論壇，只要出現維克多訊息他都不錯過，更如瘋了般一天要刷好幾十次維克多的SNS。

然而不管他刷幾遍，維克多的SNS依舊毫無動靜，勇利這才想起來，維克多現在已經不怎麼更新個人動態了。他們剛分手的時候，維克多仍會不時分享他今天去了哪裡，吃了什麼，有什麼好玩的，但自從他因身體不適退出世錦賽，緊接著發布需長期休養的消息後，他的SNS便和主人一樣，陷入長期的無聲無息中。要不是維克多偶爾還會發布一兩則訊息表示他現在過得很好，只怕他的粉絲早就暴動，四處搜尋他們的男神了。

為什麼他還這樣關注一個有家室的男人呢？

勇利按下開關鍵，黑暗佔據螢幕。他將手機丟到一邊，整個人向後仰躺在床上。

好想見維克多，即使只是他發出的訊息也好。

他知道不該這樣，但蟄伏了一年多的思念就像地底下滾燙的岩漿，再也壓抑不住，如火山爆發般噴湧而出，不，是他的渾身血液都化為熔漿，沸騰著要將他吞滅。

為什麼維克多叫他不要回俄羅斯的時候，他沒有拒絕？為什麼聽到維克多退賽的時候，他沒有衝到聖彼得堡問個清楚？為什麼他這麼膽小，只敢瑟縮在原地，不敢去爭取他想要的東西？

勇利洩憤似地抓起手機，粗暴地打開通訊軟體，找到維克多的名字，卻在見到那燦爛笑容的一瞬間，整個人像是被雷打中般猛然清醒。手沮喪地垂下，卻仍捨不得關掉螢幕。

他的手小心翼翼地撫過維克多的臉，那笑容一年來都沒變過，明明是個喜好變化的人，每隔一陣子都要將頭像換成近照。他還記得維克多的理論：即使不能見面，也要讓對方知道自己過得好。

這代表你這一年來過得很好嗎，維克多？

他突然迫切地想和維克多說些什麼。再度點開通訊畫面，手指卻在鍵盤上遲疑。他實在打不出「恭喜」這個詞，更沒資格去問他這一年過得如何，躊躇許久，最後還是將那些不成文的語句都消掉。手指向上滑了滑，上次的聯絡時間顯示為去年三月，當時他聽到維克多退賽的消息，曾焦急地打電話詢問維克多。

「勇利？」

低醇好聽的聲音響起，維克多的聲音聽起來有些虛弱，但精神仍不錯的樣子。勇利一方面稍稍放下心來，一方面卻想聽到更多對方的聲音。

「勇利？」

那頭又傳來呼喚，再不回答的話，恐怕會被當成騷擾電話吧？勇利連忙開口：

「是我，維克多……你還好嗎？」

「只是一點小毛病，過陣子就會好的。」

勇利鬆了一口氣，卻不知該如何接話，心中暗自著急，深恨自己不擅言詞。幸好這時維克多主動開口：

「勇利世錦賽準備得如何？」

平穩關懷的語氣，好像他真的只是回日本備賽一樣。勇利愣了下，回答：

「還可以。」

其實並不順利，跳了一賽季的曲子和舞步，突然變得非常陌生，拍子節奏都抓不到位置，腳下的冰也變得滯澀。原因他心知肚明。少了維克多的冰場，就像沒有觀眾的節目，雖然還能繼續滑行，但在見過震天掌聲後，又怎麼能要求那人甘心回到寂靜空虛中？而無人賞會的舞蹈，縱使跳得再美，也只是孤獨地綻放凋落罷了。

手機那端似乎傳來輕微的嘆息，又似乎只是橫亙在兩人之間空氣與機器的雜音。

「勇利能維持四大洲時狀態的話，一定沒問題的。」

勇利心中突然冒出一個念頭，瞬間就膨大到他難以抵抗的地步。他大著膽子開口：

「維克多，我需要你的指導。」

手心冒汗，心臟蹦蹦蹦地跳著。如果是以往的他，大概已經承受不住壓力關機了吧？但他太迫切想聽到維克多說出「好」字，反倒將手機更靠近耳朵。

四周陷入寂靜，只剩下電波細微的聲響。維克多過了很久才回答，他嘆了一口氣。

「前戀人擔任教練，勇利不會尷尬嗎？」

勇利如遭電擊，這是維克多第一次明確說出他們已經分手的事實。或許他還隱約抱著一絲期望，只要維克多沒對他說「不」，兩人的分開就只是暫時的，他還有機會去挽回。慌亂之下，他脫口而出：

「維克多，我想見你。」

這次那一端停頓的時間更久，維克多再度開口時，聲音很輕。

「勇利為什麼想見我？」

因為我關心你！這句話差點脫口而出，但勇利立刻就想到他們已經不是戀人了，到嘴邊的話語硬是變成：

「以我作為朋友的關心！」

「這樣啊。」維克多的聲音聽不出喜怒，「勇利的關心我收到了，不過見面就不必了。日本到俄羅斯很遠，勇利還要比賽，舟車勞頓不好。」

「我比賽結束後再去！」

又是一陣沉默，良久之後，維克多的聲音傳來，卻不是回答。

「勇利，如果我不滑冰了，你打算怎麼辦？」

「咦？」這突來的消息令勇利一愣，立刻聯想到維克多退賽的事，急忙問道，「是這次退賽的原因嗎？可是維克多不是說不嚴重？」

「就算這次沒問題，我總有一天必須離開冰上的。」

這次沉默的換成勇利，他無法接受維克多要結束滑冰生涯這件事。他當然知道他們有天都不得不退役，但這些年和維克多在一起的日子太美妙，以致於他總是下意識地推移這殘酷的事實。然而事件的主角現在將現實擺到他面前，逼他面對。

「維克多下賽季會回來吧？」

「……不知道。」

「維克多……真的打算退役？」

「勇利，你有沒有想過，我其實想離開冰上？」

如果這話是由另一個人說出來，勇利一定會不顧一切地替偶像反駁，畢竟過去幾年維克多絲毫看不出想退役的跡象。他是冰上最閃耀的存在，一個又一個想法和驚喜不斷冒出來，像是雨後迅速開遍原野的繁花，誰也無法阻擋那盎然生機。每個看過維克多表演的人都說不愧是Living Legend，美是由他定義的，他的才能沒有極限。確實他們也會爭吵，也會鬧彆扭，但那都是下冰後的事了。冰上的維克多是那樣耀眼，那樣愉快。他甚至會和勇利討論他的選曲和編舞，與他爭辯，接受他的建議。可以參與維克多的節目構成，對勇利簡直是夢一樣的事。

難道那些都只是假象嗎？

勇利突然有種他根本不認識維克多的感覺。他的語氣急促起來。

「可是維克多不是一直都期待，也想和人在冰上競技嗎！」

「勇利，你看到的只是冰上的我。」

勇利咬住下唇，他不懂維克多的意思。滑冰的事當然要談冰上的維克多，難道要說那個早上起來一頭亂髮，模模糊糊地用軟軟的聲音喊著「勇利」的維克多嗎？那個維克多是不能給別人看見的。

可是維克多的聲音聽起來好疲憊。

「維、維克多如果累了的話，休、休息一下也好。」他結結巴巴地開口，期待這就是維克多想聽到的答案，「如果維克多想來長谷津泡溫泉的話，也非常歡迎！」

「勇利，我真希望你問我為什麼想離開冰上，以及是兩個星期前邀請我。」維克多說，「但都沒關係了。」

「維克多！」

勇利喊道。他不知道自己為什麼喊，但莫名的恐慌攫住他。他又喊了一次，彷彿這樣可以抓住在電話另一頭的人。

「勇利。」

維克多回應了他，聲音比先前任何一句對話都平穩厚實，像是一塊磚頭，壓住了被風吹得劈啪作響的紙張。

勇利不由得屏住呼吸。

「勇利，」維克多再次呼喚他，他的聲音依舊那樣悅耳動聽，「接下來的路我不和你一起走了。不管要繼續滑冰還是做其他選擇，都好好加油。」電話那頭頓了下，「我絕對相信勇利所做的決定。不管你做了什麼選擇，我都祝福你。」

然後他切斷了通話。

直到水珠滴到大腿上，弄濕褲子，勇利這才發現自己哭了。

是他太任性，總是以自己為優先；以為維克多會一直在那裡，溫柔地接受他所有要求。嘴上一直說著維克多不必擔心他的事，看起來是為維克多著想，其實根本不打算讓對方參與他的人生。

因為不想讓人看見他的不安、脆弱與令人討厭的地方，所以漠視所愛之人的意願。

沒自信並不是傷害對方的理由。

為什麼要等到一切不可挽回後才肯承認？

明明他是如此渴望踏出的每一步都有維克多相伴。


	5. Chapter 5

「勇利知道你給了我什麼嗎？」

某次練習後，俄羅斯男人突然這麼說道。

「咦？」

「Love and Life. 因為勇利，我才迫不及待地想回冰上和你一較高下。」

男人說道，末了還俏皮地眨了下眼，勇利紅了臉。

一次後內點冰四周跳練習失敗，狠狠摔倒在堅硬的冰面上後，勇利腦中突然浮現這段對話，頓時渾身都疼痛起來，明明他那早就習慣那疼痛的。

下午的陽光從冰之城堡的窗戶照進來，空氣中彷彿有金沙流動，讓勇利有置身神話中黃金城堡的錯覺。聽聞神話的理想鄉裡，無論建築還是地面都是用黃金鋪成，飲食是瓊漿珍饈，人們鎮日歡欣歌舞，只有快樂，沒有痛苦。

聽起來倒有點像Eros。

為什麼自己早就知道維克多的心情，還會蠢到讓「退役」變成理由呢？如果那時不讓退役成為可能，也許他還在聖彼得堡和維克多滑冰。特別是一年多後，他仍是現役運動員的現在，這話看來尤其諷刺。

明明只是想避開維克多，有更好的表達方式的。

退役這詞確實出現過在他腦中，他也的確感受到年齡的壓力，但那並不是當時他急於逃開維克多的主因。事實上，能和維克多一起滑冰，要他滑到天荒地老都行。

他曾以為二十四歲的賽季是他競技生涯的巔峰，也想讓競技生涯就終止在最輝煌的一刻。但維克多以言語和行動告訴他，巔峰和極限都是自己設定的。身為選手當然可以在拿到金牌後就退役，將競技生涯定格在最燦爛的時刻，從此更不受比賽限制，能盡情發揮所長和喜好；但也有些東西只有在賽場上才能得到，比方競爭的氛圍，比方對極致技術和美感的要求，比方挑戰自我等。因為這些理由，那個不喜歡受束縛的維克多選擇繼續競技。雖然隨著年齡增長，不得不減少練習四周跳和高難度動作的次數，站上獎台也不再是那麼無可置疑的事，但他得到的掌聲從不因此而減少；相反的，每次比賽過後，報章雜誌和粉絲總是爭先恐後地花大量篇幅來讚美維克多這次的節目如何動人心弦；而每每談起比賽時，維克多眼中和語氣所洋溢的光芒，也讓勇利相信維克多會繼續站在冰上沒有其他理由，單純只是因為他深愛這項運動。

正因如此，他不能仗著維克多的寵愛就無視現實。

上賽季後半維克多明顯累了，並不是說他對滑冰厭倦，而是身兼教練和選手，維克多的身體顯然已不堪負荷。雖然比賽還能維持一定的水準，但練習卻變得艱苦。年齡和傷病是運動員逃不掉的大關，再怎樣天才的人也要面對。

勇利知道自己不是擅長處理這類事的人，而他也仍想繼續與維克多在冰上一決勝負。能滿足這點，且不讓維克多繼續勞累的方法，他想來想去只有換教練一途了。

當初是自己出於私心要求維克多繼續當教練，既然兩人都已交往，那不是師徒應該也沒關係。不，應該說他必須相信自己已經足夠堅強，即使教練不是維克多，他也能維持良好狀態，兩人的關係也不會改變。

直接提出來對方肯定會反對，所以他打算先嘗試沒有維克多指導的日子，而在做了將維克多當成Omega，甚至還想侵犯他那樣瘋狂的夢後，他也需要時間和距離來冷卻他對維克多卑劣的獨佔慾和征服慾。然而他的笨拙將一切都搞砸了。

勇利雙手撐著冰，緩緩爬起來。身為滑冰運動員，瘀傷、凍傷、刮傷和疼痛都是家常便飯，幾萬次反覆枯燥的練習、測試、調整，將一切都打磨到完美，才能成就那數分鐘的盛開。

維克多不在身邊，果然還是很辛苦啊……

自己當初的想法果然還是太天真了嗎？

無論如何，現在都只有自己一個人了。

他瞇眼看向被染成金色的建築。今天整個冰之城堡都留給他練習，三胞胎去上學了，西郡和優子都有事要忙，因此偌大的冰場現在只剩他一人。白茫茫的霧氣飄盪在冰上，腳下的地面顯得如此不真實。

他也深愛滑冰這項運動，雖然維克多已不再是他的教練；但每次踏上冰面，冰刃在冰上碰出聲響和冰花的那刻，他仍會有維克多就在身邊的感受。他的每一步、每個構成都有維克多的參與，要他將滑冰與維克多分開是不可能的。

_如果我不滑冰、不是Living Legend，是不是就不夠格當你心中的「維克多」？_

腦中突然迸出這句話，伴隨著維克多急切的表情，像是沙漠中乾渴尋找飲水的旅人，自己的回答就是那甘霖；而他回答了什麼？「維克多怎麼可能不滑冰，維克多一定是Living Legend！」

那時自己急於辯解而忽略了維克多的反應，現在回想，維克多的沉默並不代表他接受了這個答案，而他們的關係似乎就是從那時開始崩解的。

那個成為他伴侶的人，是不是回答了「不滑冰，不是Living Legend，也依舊是我心愛的維嘉」？可是維克多就是維克多，滑冰和Living Legend都是維克多的一部分，怎麼能分開來？就像他從來不會懷疑如果自己只是普通鄉下溫泉餐館的兒子，維克多絕對不會千里迢迢地從聖彼得堡來到長谷津這個日本的偏僻小鎮。

維克多真的想要這樣的答案嗎？

勇利一腳蹬冰，開始滑行。他只能靠滑冰來接近維克多了，至少在這條路上，維克多仍與他同行。

 

「的確是我的孩子。」

維克多說出這話的時候，勇利不由得一震。

他的俄語不算頂尖，離開俄羅斯後更是生疏不少，但這句話清楚明白地聽懂了。他想關掉網路直播，卻又捨不得那一年未見的容顏。和上次出現在公眾場合相比，維克多氣色明顯好多了，熟悉的笑意也回到臉上，這讓勇利安心不少，隨即又想到也許是因為有了伴侶和孩子的緣故。

心情瞬間就沮喪起來。他想自我安慰這些是他本來就給不了維克多的，現在維克多得償所願，他應該祝福他，不論是身為粉絲、學生、朋友或是曾經的戀人。然而內心深處他騙不了自己：曾經維克多是打算和他在一起的！

俄媒問了些什麼，語速太快，加上現場聲音太吵雜，以致勇利沒聽清楚，但十之八九是關於對象和孩子這類涉及個人隱私的事吧，因為他聽到維克多回答了「無可奉告，請見諒」。之前維克多面對媒體詢問他們的關係總是大方承認，人前也不吝於摟抱親吻展示愛意，也因此他們分手時鬧得沸沸揚揚，小報雜誌天天編故事，網上戰成一片，或許他現在這樣小心就是為了保護他的伴侶吧？

勇利將注意力集中在那俊朗帥氣的臉上，讓媒體的喧鬧成為無意義的轟轟聲響，直到他聽到維克多說出這些日子來他聽過最美妙的話。

「未來的計畫？當然，我下賽季會復出，請大家繼續關注和支持。」

這位全世界滑冰迷的偶像最後還不忘對鏡頭眨了下眼，一瞬間勇利彷彿回到過去幾個賽季。還能在冰上看到維克多？還可以和他競技？還有機會和他站在同一個舞台上？龐大的喜悅幾乎將他滅頂。現場媒體更是像吃了貓薄荷的貓般興奮，一連串問題連珠帶砲地迸出口，逼得旁邊的雅可夫不得不跳出來制止，要他們按照順序提問。這時，不知是誰問了句：

「期待和勝生選手對戰嗎？」

場面頓時安靜下來，攝影機對準維克多，甚至快速切了個鏡頭給他右手上的戒指。盯著那雙湛藍的眼睛，勇利覺得自己的心都要跳到喉嚨口，但維克多很快就回答了。

「當然，除此之外，我也很期待和尤里、奧塔別克、批集等人對戰呢！」

勇利像是渾身力氣被抽乾般向後倒在椅子上。的確，面對這種媒體肯定提出的問題，維克多怎麼可能沒事先設想過，又怎麼可能不提供個面面俱到的答案呢？但就算這樣告訴自己，他還是無法平息心中那股焦慮。戒指還在又怎樣？隨時都可以換成新的。

那些他原以為可以留下的、只屬於他和維克多的東西，正在一點一滴、沉默地消散。

 

「他把競技生涯最有意義的時候給了你。」

開車送勇利去福岡機場的路上，美奈子老師握著方向盤，突然這麼說。

「我知道。」

「大概是年紀到了，自然而然就渴望安定，也許那個人就那麼剛好出現了。」

勇利不知道美奈子老師是想安慰自己，還是幫維克多說話。或許她也是矛盾的：勇利是她最疼愛的學生，但維克多這些年來身兼教練、競爭對手和戀人，對勇利的重視和付出也是有目共睹。無論如何，比起其他人對這件事避而不談，彷彿在對待易碎品般小心翼翼、怕傷到他的態度，勇利反而覺得能有個人和他談維克多，即使是責備，他心裡也好受些。

「我的確不能給他想要的。」

勇利望著窗外，仔細地將一路上的每件事物都烙進眼裡。這條路他和維克多也走過數遍，或是從國外返回，或是一起去參加大賽。在聖彼得堡和其他賽事場地，維克多總是被人們環繞著；但在長谷津，他只看著勇利一人。

要是他能一直有最初的勇氣，不顧一切地請求維克多永遠留在他身邊就好了。不是教練，而是一生的伴侶。

「美奈子老師……會想要另一半或孩子嗎？」

雖然不是Alpha，但美奈子老師是勇利惟一可詢問的對象了。身為Omega，早年雖也光芒四射，以優異的才能在世界舞台上大放異彩；但就在技術日趨成熟，正要更進一步開創出屬於自己時代的時候，身體卻跟不上表演和訓練所需的耐力和強度，不得不早早結束職業生涯。勇利有時候會略感抱歉地想，美奈子老師喜愛喝個大醉，或許也是因為只有在酒鄉，她才能脫離這殘酷的現實，達成夢想吧。

美奈子老師看了勇利一眼，開口：

「年輕的時候想過，也有過幾次緣分，但就是時間不對吧，最後還是錯過了。」

「……抱歉。」

「沒什麼，是我自己選擇的。倒是……」

她欲言又止。

「請說吧，我能承受的。」

美奈子老師嘆了口氣。

「不管要繼續愛維克多，還是再找個人，自己都要好好過。」

「美奈子老師……」

勇利驚訝地望著Omega女子。女子雙眼直視前方，側臉線條簡潔俐落，細瘦的手臂握著方向盤，似乎已將精神集中到前方的道路上。

到達機場後，美奈子老師幫他搬下行李，拍拍他的肩說：

「好好加油，讓維克多知道，你永遠是他最棒的學生！」

勇利回以笑容，接著拉起行李箱，直直走入機場大廳。

他一直在思考如果換教練，誰是最好的選擇。

最後他選擇返回切雷斯蒂諾門下。不只是熟悉的教練、冰場夥伴和環境令他安心，還有他一直有個遺憾：當初在底特律時，因為自己沒自信、容易退縮的個性，並沒有好好實踐切雷斯蒂諾的教導；因此當他決定還有下一個賽季時，要往哪個方向走，也不是需要猶豫太久的事。

在他的行李箱裡，一如既往地放著數張維克多的海報和照片。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

關於維克多復歸這件事，主要是基於幾個面向做出的發展：

一、原作本身設定是比現實再誇張些但還在合理範圍的世界（但播出時三次元已經幾乎都超越了w），且排除傷病問題。三次元中有選手30來歲還在比賽，也取得不錯的成績；也有選手產後一個月就上冰練習當年復出。維克多27歲還能跳4個四周跳且有完美表現，那這時復歸應該還算可接受，當然成績是另一回事。

二、原作最後維克多選擇復歸，且對各選手節目充滿興趣，可見他熱愛滑冰與競技，所以只要還能滑，他應該還是會努力回到賽場上的。

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

他都忘了做個粉絲是什麼感受。

白色的冰面似近實遠，冰上的選手看起來很不真實，但不久後可能是他的強勁對手，維克多則不知在這場館的哪個地方。勇利已經不記得上次純粹以觀眾的身分觀看前戀人的比賽是什麼時候了。最早他沒能力追著偶像到處跑，然後是艱苦漫長的訓練；即使有幸在同一賽事出場，他也沒實力和維克多同組，唯一一次的大獎賽決賽還充滿悲傷與懊惱。再後來，維克多來到他身邊，他也有了和對方站在對等地位挑戰的自信。在關係席上望向維克多的目光不再只有崇拜、渴切，還多了與之較量的迫不及待。

他非常珍惜這美夢般的日子，或許就是因為太珍惜了，不願面對任何可能的改變，反將一手好牌打成全盤皆輸。

看著下方比賽順序在維克多前一位、剛完成一個後內四周跳的年輕Alpha選手，勇利想起以前也有幾次不巧遇到兩人接連出場的情況。那時維克多只能在他踏出冰面時，匆匆送上個擁抱，誇句做得很好，就得衝回另一頭，脫下冰刀套趕緊入場，連陪他等分的時間都沒有。想起那在開場前向來只有自信的臉上出現抱歉惋惜的表情，他不禁嘴角微揚。

現在不管比賽順序如何，維克多都不必如此匆忙了。

今年大獎賽他被分到美國站和加拿大站，維克多則被分到俄羅斯站和日本站，兩人像是開玩笑似地完全錯開。去年勇利迷惘了一段時間，等調整過來時，大獎賽系列早已結束，他當然也沒能進入決賽。今年他早早就決定了曲子和編舞，並盡一切可能在賽季初就調整到不錯的狀態，最後順利獲得進入決賽的資格。

然而俄羅斯站結束後，維克多的成績卻不甚理想，如果日本站沒有得到金牌，便與決賽無緣。維克多進不了大獎賽決賽，自己卻進了，這對勇利簡直是天方夜譚和恐怖故事，光冒出念頭都彷彿褻瀆。一想到這裡他再也忍不住，想辦法弄到了票，向切雷斯蒂諾保證自己會持續練習，便直奔回日本，也不回長谷津了，就直往日本站舉行地札幌。

這樣做究竟有什麼意義？難道要在看台上大喊「維克多，加油！」嗎？勇利找不出冠冕堂皇的理由，但他遏止不住想見維克多的衝動。

Alpha選手的節目結束，分數出來後，102.74的高分讓他一躍成為第一，也為他贏得滿場歡呼。這位新秀掩不住興奮地站起，向觀眾揮手、飛吻致意，然而勇利的目光自維克多出現在場邊時，便已不受控制一直往他身上而去。

儘管戰績和年齡都已是花滑界傳奇，維克多每次上場都仍如初次比賽的選手般專注戒慎。正和雅可夫說話的他身形挺立，側臉冷峻，和平時的和善截然不同。當勇利瞥見那個放在檔板上、簇新的馬卡欽面紙盒時，心情不禁低落。維克多的新面紙盒在他復出第一戰就成為話題。有人直覺地猜測是不是因為和勝生勇利分了，所以一切相關的物品都要處理掉；也有人浪漫地猜是隨著馬卡欽的年紀更換；當然也有實際派堅持只是正常的新舊更替。維克多對此倒很坦誠，在一次採訪中笑著回答：「因為孩子喜歡，所以就做成布偶給他了。」那個溫柔又充滿溺愛的笑容被機敏的攝影師捕捉下來，迅速在網路上擴散，生生地將維克多有孩子後下降的人氣重新送回高峰，並在「全世界最有魅力的男人」的名號外，又給他添了「好爸爸」的新形象。

維克多轉身，在「Please welcome representing Russia, Victor Nikiforov!」的高亢廣播聲中入場，雙臂張開，繞場向觀眾致意。勇利必須不斷眨眼，才能避免淚水自眼中滑落，幸好周遭人們早已被興奮感染，無人注意到他的異狀。吶喊、掌聲連屋頂都在震動，看台成為俄羅斯國旗旗海。直到維克多滑到中央，雙手垂下，頭微抬，擺好起始姿態，場內才安靜下來。

音樂響起，是改編自韋瓦第《四季》「秋」一章中，人們耳熟能詳的歡快曲調。維克多的表情由初始的寂寥轉成虔誠滿足，像要承接某樣事物般，雙手緩緩移到胸前，成捧心姿態，轉身，原地畫了一個圓，如小舟撥開蘆葦般劃過水面，優雅地滑出。

勇利看過維克多在挑戰賽和俄羅斯站的直播，也去了前幾天的公開練習；但隔著螢幕本就不如現場觀看震撼．練習與比賽更不可並同而語。現在維克多就在賽場上，在他的面前，在觀眾、裁判、加油旗幟、廣告看板和攝影鏡頭的環繞下滑行，終於給了他兩人確實身處同一世界的實感。那個他用了人生一半以上時間追逐的銀髮身影輕巧滑過冰面，如熱刀劃過奶油，毫不費力又柔潤動人，雖是快板卻自有一股從容。黑底金紋的賽服隨著他的動作在冰面上變換著金黃、橙紅、褐綠等色彩，彷彿秋天豐收的大地；隨風飄動的袖口與腰部帶子則是瑟瑟秋意，是萬物搏鬥一季後，將休息沉潛，等待來年甦生、再度勃發的聲息。

節奏進入高點，勇利屏住呼吸，維克多行雲流水地一轉，莫霍克進，起跳，點冰，身形輕盈轉動，一個高遠的後內點冰四周跳穩穩落地。掌聲響起，勇利長舒一口氣，心跟著放下。

接下來的阿克塞爾三周半跳也成功落冰。在跳接蹲踞旋轉後，維克多轉動身軀，伸展手腳，開始一段接續步。內勾、結環、捻轉步……用刃精準、流暢而漂亮，上半身和雙手時而傾斜、張開、舒展、轉動，如同帶領農民慶祝豐年的巫女，僅靠歌詠仍不足表達心底真摯的感謝和歡欣，必須手之舞之，足之蹈之方可。經過勇利所在的觀眾席側時，勇利心跳漏了一拍。雖然知道不可能，但還是忍不住期待對方會注意到他，然而維克多一個拍子也沒遺漏。

勇利呼出一口氣，不知該為維克多的合樂如此完美而高興，還是為自己已是眾多觀眾中的一員而傷心。旋律逐漸轉慢、音量減弱，維克多身體傾斜，右手滑出，劃出一道美麗弧線後收到臉側，與左手相合、併攏，閉上雙眼。歡慶了大半天的人們逐漸不勝酒力，任疲憊爬上塵囊，軟軟滑入夢中。整個會場沉寂，似乎所有人都跟隨維克多一同進入夢鄉。夢裡酒神引領，人人手捧這一季的收穫，載歌載舞，心滿意足。

拂曉號角貫徹雲霄，音樂再度高昂，勇利心跳加速。維克多幾個步法後變刃，一腿屈曲，拖刀從一頭快速滑到另一頭。獵人們在新的一天出擊，迎向新的戰鬥。他們中有人是為了替即將到來的嚴冬預做準備，有人是為了替秋日盛宴錦上添花，有人則只是著迷於與獵犬在黃金林中競逐的快感。勇利目不轉睛地盯著即將到來的最後一個跳躍，維克多彷彿不需要任何準備時間和動作，右後外刃進入，左腳刀齒點冰，後外點冰四周跳接後外點冰三周跳漂亮著冰！

最後是組合旋轉。雖然早有心理準備，但見到維克多拉起浮足冰刀，做出半貝爾曼旋轉時，勇利還是吃了一驚。上次維克多做出相同的動作還是二十出頭的時候，他自己也說過，因為柔軟度隨著年齡減退，類似的動作對他來說越來越吃力，沒想到今年竟又再度出現。

彷彿定在水上的時針般平穩恆定的燕式旋轉，在一足緩緩拉起後成為燭火，並逐漸加快。維克多拉得那樣輕巧，那樣愜意，彷彿他只是隨意地向後伸手拉腳。但勇利知道，就算是最柔軟的Omega女子選手，做這類動作也需要長期的拉伸和練習。即使如此，許多人最後仍對腰背造成不可逆的傷害，遑論男性Alpha。他不敢想像維克多是在怎樣的情況下重新取回這個動作。一定很疼吧？雅可夫又怎麼會允許他這樣亂來？

縱使知道這背後要付出極大的代價，完成的姿態依舊美得令他目不轉睛。維克多的身體線條向來優美，這一連串動作又經過精心安排、演練和雕琢，在張弛中展現極致的柔美。是深秋的落英繽紛，是幽谷的燦爛風華，在盛大的綻放後順著自然的律動凋謝。旋轉速度逐漸變慢，維克多放下腳，身軀蹲低，抱住一腿換成蹲轉，最後站起，一手向上舉起，轉成直立旋轉。秋日最後的繁華落盡，迎向銀白大地。

音樂結束，維克多站在冰上向觀眾行禮致意，鮮花、布偶如雨落入場中，勇利還沒反應過來。

太美了。

那英姿挺拔的身影與那個讓他一眼傾心的長髮少年重合，歲月將少年的靈動釀成潭底光華，驚心動魄稍減，卻蘊藉深厚，緩緩滲入人心而無所逃脫。

勇利放在大腿上的手握緊成拳，卻壓不住心中那止不住的恐慌。

他原是為與過往告別而來，卻讓對方在心底扎根更深。

 

維克多的短曲立刻成為話題，眾多報導和討論以「王者歸來」為標題，大肆讚揚他的表演。那些自維克多這賽季復出以來，便一直以「尼基福洛夫改走PCS路線？昔日帝王最後一搏是否可行？」等聳動標題明嘲暗諷維克多早該退役，現在只是貪戀過去的名位、吃老本、佔年輕人的位置，充滿惡意的八卦小報，此時也像沒事人般，開始誇讚維克多給人耳目一新的感受，並矢言他進入決賽絕對沒問題。

勇利也如此希望，尤其是維克多自由滑的勾手四周跳接後外點冰三周跳和阿克塞爾三周半跳乾淨俐落地落冰時，他見到王者的輝煌再現。但進入後半段後，維克多開始顯得吃力，先是滑行、旋轉速度變慢，然後動作力道減弱，最要命的就是跳躍出現雙足觸冰或周數不足等失誤，甚至跳空。最終維克多只得到銅牌，當然也與決賽無緣。

分數出來的那一刻，勇利緊盯著Kiss&Cry區的維克多。見到他露出無奈又似乎早有所料的表情，一旁的雅可夫安慰似地拍拍他的肩，他只覺得一股氣血上湧，再也按捺不住。

維克多復歸後首次失意是隔年在莫斯科的歐錦賽，勇利也去觀戰了。但維克多那陣子狀態不佳，只得到第四名。背負期待卻主場失利，勇利十分明白身為選手這時會面臨到的壓力。維克多人前雖仍從容自若，面對採訪和他人關心都表示會檢討再努力；但當回到房間，只剩他們兩人時，維克多卻突然緊緊抱住他，將頭埋進他肩上。成年男人的重量壓在身上，抱住他的力道勒得勇利胸腔和背脊發疼。

那時他們已經交往，但勇利還是第一次見到這樣的維克多，不禁慌了。他以為維克多會說些什麼，但男人一句話也沒說。他本能地伸手要拍拍對方的背，想了想，改成回抱。

他們靜靜相擁，過了一會兒，維克多身軀微動，似乎打算離開他；然而勇利察覺維克多的背和肩膀仍是僵硬的，知道他並沒有真正放鬆下來。下意識地，他使力阻止對方離開，並將他抱得更緊，同時一手往上，覆上那銀色髮絲，以強硬又不失輕柔的力道緩緩撫摸頭、後頸和肩背。有時候他喜歡戳這位Living Legend先生的髮旋或拍他的頭，除了這打破了兩人間的距離外，對方那困惑的表情也很可愛；但現在他抱著珍視的心情在安撫戀人。沒人比他更清楚那求勝不得的懊惱，以及本可以做得更好的不甘心，不過這些若用言語表達出來就太薄弱了。

維克多逐漸放鬆下來，勇利仍持續來回安撫的動作。維克多額頭在他肩膀上蹭了蹭，馨盈幽香飄來，比維克多慣常使用的香水更清新一些，讓勇利有些恍神。他放輕摟抱戀人的力道，維克多抬起頭，雙眼是萬里無雲的蔚藍。

「謝謝你，勇利。」

淺淺的、不同於平日角度恰好、最能展現他魅力的笑，和那頭亂糟糟的頭髮，再也沒比這更邋遢不迷人的維克多，卻令勇利移不開視線。從那之後，維克多只要遇到不如意的事就會主動抱住他。一開始只有比賽失利，不知從何時開始，諸如練習不順利、馬卡欽生病、心情不好等種種情況，維克多也會抱住他，而想盡辦法讓他重新打起精神也成為勇利的本能。

他沒有自以為是到以為維克多現在還需要他，但若維克多需要找人抒解難受的情緒……

比賽期間非選手及相關人員是不能進入管制區域的，但比賽結束後就比較寬鬆。勇利第一次慶幸自己是個還算知名的花滑選手，藉口來找朋友，拜託了認識的工作人員通過管制後，便直往選手休息區。在看到遠方那個熟悉的銀髮身影時，滿腔的情緒再也壓抑不住，衝湧而出。

「維——」

下一個音節卡在喉中。維克多一個人站在走道底端，正拿著手機講話。他的神情專注，語氣溫柔。

「讓我和他說話吧。」

說著維克多將手機拿到面前，似乎是那頭的人開了視訊。只見維克多的表情變得更加溫和，笑意從雙眼漫到嘴角：

「伊魯申卡，你今天玩得開心嗎？」

他的語速很慢，幾乎是一個字一個字地說出來，音量也不小，因此勇利聽得十分清楚。維克多像個剛談戀愛的初中生對手機傻笑、點頭、說話了好一段時間，最後才說道：

「今天好好玩，明天見。」

另頭大概換了人，維克多將手機拿回耳邊繼續說話，語氣也回復平時的樣子。只聽他不時回答「別擔心」、「體力還沒跟上，果然不容易哪」、「俄錦賽時我會調整好」之類的安撫話語，末了突然驚呼：

「真的？太謝謝你了！彼得羅夫娜。」

維克多面帶微笑地收起手機，轉身，勇利來不及閃避，就這樣直直對上前戀人的目光。

似乎過了幾世紀，又似乎只是短短一瞬間。維克多臉上還殘留著先前的笑意，而他眼中的驚嚇也是顯而易見；勇利則有種闖入別人家庭，破壞了對方幸福時光的難堪。最後是維克多先打破尷尬。

「恭喜你，勇利。今年的節目很棒，決賽也要加油唷！」

勇利腦袋轟轟作響，心中亂成一團，原先的打算早消失無蹤。

「維克多，對不起，那個時候擅自說了退役，沒考慮到你的心情！」他幾乎是大喊著說出口，接著兩手併在身側，深深一鞠躬，「對不起。」

他盯著鞋子，似乎那滿布痕跡的皮面會告訴他接下來該如何做。四周十分安靜，依稀能聽到遠方傳來的其他選手說話聲。許久過後，維克多的聲音響起，語調平穩。

「沒關係喔，我知道勇利有自己的考量，過去就讓它過去吧。」

「維克多！」

勇利驚喜地抬頭，迎上的是維克多笑盈盈的目光。

「今年還能和勇利競技，真的很開心呢！」

他的笑容和之前一樣充滿魅力，無論是祝福或很高興能再度與勇利競技，都令人相信他是真心誠意的，可是為什麼自己有想哭的感覺呢？

他在維克多面前哭過夠多次了，如果現在哭出來，也不會嚇到對方吧？說不定還能看到維克多慌亂不知所措的樣子。可是他不想。如果維克多能笑著祝福他，他也應該要笑著祝福對方。雖這麼想，卻不知該如何開口。胸口似乎塞了千言萬語，又似乎什麼也沒有，空蕩蕩的，風吹得難受。

大概是他遲疑太久，維克多再度開口。

「勇利怎麼會在這裡，難道是來看我的嗎？」

「對。」

維克多明顯愣了愣。

「Wow，勇利總是令我吃驚呢。」

突然，他臉色一變，一把拉過勇利。勇利踉蹌跌入前戀人懷抱，一只手覆上他的肩，環抱他閃進旁邊的房間。碰一聲，門闔上，維克多放開他。

「剛剛有像記者的人走過。如果被拍到的話，勇利會很困擾吧？」維克多解釋，「那個時候也是，沒想到會鬧這麼大，對不起。」

男人一臉抱歉，勇利知道他說的是兩人剛分手時的事，那時因為維克多的知名度，的確引起不小的風波。然而現在他的心思都停留在方才的碰觸上。厚實的手掌、強勁的力道、堅硬的胸膛、溫暖的體溫，每樣都令他懷念。有一千多個日子，這些都是屬於他的。

那股熟悉的香味不見了。

勇利一直無法確定維克多身上那股香味究竟是信息素、體味還是香水。每當他和教練兼戀人太過靠近時，總能聞到一股似有若無的馨香。那香味令他心思浮動，神思恍惚，但再細聞卻又什麼也沒有。

如果是信息素，他的反應應不只這些。就像尤里奧衝到長谷津來找維克多時，雖是尚在成長中的幼虎，信息素也直白的令人不悅。雖然和維克多、尤里奧以及其他人相比，自己真的很不像個Alpha，沒有一眼就令人折服的霸氣，也從沒Omega對他感興趣。當然勇利並不想做大眾情人，但這確實讓他數度懷疑是不是檢驗錯了，自己應該和其他家人一樣是個Beta。

然而在那令人臉紅心跳的時刻，相似卻更濃烈的香味卻每每毀壞他理智的柵欄。明明想溫柔地對待戀人，最後卻總克制不住，一次又一次利用對方的寬容，讓他在自己身下哭喊，讓他向自己懇求，在他身上烙下印記。他想是同為Alpha的信息素燃起了他的征服欲，讓他只想將眼前的人狠狠食盡，徹底佔有。

「勇利？」

撩人的喘息變成關心的呼喚，將勇利從神遊中喚醒。他抬頭，聲音的主人一臉擔憂地望著他。

「累了嗎？從美國到這裡很辛苦吧。」

「沒事，維克多才累了吧，長途旅行又要比賽。」

「我提前幾天到的，所以還好。勇利累了的話，回去休息吧。勇利和我可不一樣，還有決賽要準備呢。」

啊，真是一副教練的口吻，如果拒絕的話，對方會不會說「可是我累了」？室內暖洋洋的，隱約飄著器材和其他選手遺留的味道。勇利垂下眼眸，掩飾心中的情緒。

「維克多難得來北海道，這裡的螃蟹很有名，讓我請維克多一頓吧。」

維克多不會去GPF，日錦賽和俄錦賽都是國內賽，歐錦賽和四大洲他們又再次錯開，世錦賽變數太大。雖然維克多今年仍繼續競技，但誰也不知道他什麼時候會消失在賽場上。底特律、聖彼得堡和長谷津相隔數萬里，如果不是滑冰，誰能想到這三個地方會牽繫在一起？

Alpha和Omega的信息素只對標記對象起作用，聽說這樣的牽絆強烈到即使相隔萬里，仍能把雙方聯繫在一起。午夜夢迴時，他也曾奢望能和維克多有這樣的連結，但現實就是現實。

他沒有再追著維克多跑的勇氣，特別是這當中摻雜那麼多不正當的私心。

就算只是偷來的時光，能多延長一刻也好。

「勇利總是用邀請來搭訕呢，明明勇利不住在這裡。」

有那麼一剎那，勇利以為維克多會拒絕。然而銀髮男人一笑，縱然外頭白雪紛飛，對他來說卻是雲層散去，晴空萬里。

「好啊！」

那是彷彿救贖的聲音。


	7. Chapter 7

蟹腳、白菜、海帶、豆腐、金針菇、蘿蔔等配料一齊放入清澈的高湯中，開火煮成火鍋。斑紅、嫩白、碧翠、墨綠、粉黃在白煙中推擠，蒸出氤氳香氣。夾起肥白的蟹腳，一口放入嘴裡，煮得軟嫩的肉伴隨湯汁在舌上爆開，很快化為滿嘴鮮甜，鮮得人恨不得連舌頭都吞下去。

維克多吃得兩頰鼓脹，繁忙的嘴中還不時迸出「Вкусно!」、「Amazing!」，輪番表示他的滿意。見維克多吃得心滿意足，勇利終於鼓起勇氣問：

「維克多……那個……戒指不取下來嗎？」

維克多動作一頓，放下碗筷，似笑非笑地看著勇利。

「勇利希望我怎麼做？」

勇利嚥了口口水，私心裡他當然希望維克多永遠戴著那枚戒指，但這樣會不會妨礙到對方的幸福？維克多右手上的戒指也是這幾個月的熱門話題。精明的記者和粉絲早就指出那是勝生勇利送的，也有好事之人去詢問維克多另一半不會介意嗎？對此維克多的回答是肯定的「不會」，又給了小報好幾天的素材和銷量，甚至連「Living Legend仍戴前男友對戒，現任伴侶是真愛？」、「戒指疑雲，尼基福洛夫愛子為試管嬰兒？」這類標題都出現了。

「維克多的另一半不會介意嗎？」

「勇利，我想聽你的真心話。你希望我拿下來，還是不拿？」

維克多一手用標準姿勢拿著筷子，一手端著碗，嘴角還有殘留的菜屑，但那雙藍眸一掃，他冰上王者的氣勢立刻就展露無遺。

「……不拿。」

「OK，那就不拿吧。」

見維克多又夾起一隻蟹腳，勇利仍遲疑。

「真的沒關係嗎？」

「勇利，關於我的事，希望你能多考慮下我的意願。」

維克多將蟹腳放入瓷盤蘸醬汁，看似漫不經心地說道，卻令勇利心中一凜。

是啊，他不是已經深刻地體悟到只想著自己是不行的，維克多的想法也很重要，怎麼會在這時又犯了老毛病？既然維克多選擇不拿，他就該相信他。

幸好維克多看來並無追究的意思，吃完蟹腳又開始向豆腐、蟹膏和炸蟹殼進攻，一邊動筷還一邊問道：

「請我來吃大餐，勇利自己不吃嗎？」

「不了，賽季中我在節食……」

「勇利獲得了進入GPF的資格，可以吃一點。」說著維克多夾了隻蟹腳放到勇利碗裡，拿著筷子的手有意無意地滑過他手背，激起一陣戰慄，「哪，不吃嗎？」

「維克多！」

勇利臉頰發燙，迅速將手收到桌下，用另一手覆住維克多碰過的地方，彷彿這樣可以留住那溫暖。銀髮男人惡作劇地笑起來。

「開玩笑的，我知道勇利必須節食。」

維克多夾回蟹腳，勇利盯著那遠去的筷子，不知是可惜那美味還是筷子的主人。不過被對方這樣一鬧，氣氛輕鬆許多。他想了想，開口：

「維克多，那個時候擅自說了退役，沒考慮到你的心情，真的很抱歉。」

「沒關係的，我尊重勇利的選擇。倒是我一直沒問過勇利，那時為什麼想退役？」

清澄的藍眸望著他，似乎真的很疑惑的樣子。

「那個……不是想退役……」勇利猶豫了下，最後決定照實說，「那陣子維克多狀況不好，我想是身兼選手和教練實在太累了，但我又很想繼續和維克多在冰上競技……想來想去，最能兩全其美的方法就是讓維克多卸下教練的職責……啊，和巴塞隆納的時候不一樣，我相信就算分開，我們的關係也不會改變；而且因為維克多的幫助，我也已經堅強得可以獨自面對比賽。」

「勇利要是說出來，也可以找雅可夫當教練啊！這樣我們還是可以在一起。」維克多笑了笑，「不過勇利現在願意老實和我說真是太好了，勇利確實變堅強了。」

「維克多……」

其實還是需要你啊，但已經不能要求了。勇利望著眼前的人，歲月確實厚待維克多，經過這麼多年，他看起來仍是當年第一次出現在烏托邦勝生溫泉時的模樣。垂在額前、攏向耳後的銀絲如雪上月光純淨而閃耀，盈滿笑意的眼睛像是高山上的湖泊，映照晴空沒有一絲烏雲。那時他從未想過他的神、這個眾人仰望的Alpha竟會降臨到長谷津，也是從那時開始，他能見到維克多不為人知的部分。比如Living Legend竟然沒吃過豬排飯、吃到好吃的東西時會露出孩子般閃亮的眼神、明明是假的城堡，卻歡喜得像是到了姬路城……但他並不覺得幻滅。

不滑冰，不是Living Legend，他也喜歡的。

「如果那時說了想換教練的事，維克多會贊成嗎？」

他突然很想知道如果那時說出口的話，他們有沒有其他可能？銀髮男人看了他一眼。

「如果勇利那時問我的話，我會生氣，然後要你世錦賽後再說。」

「……抱歉。」

勇利低下頭，果然還是會惹維克多生氣。

「不過勇利堅持的話，我大概會給你介紹俄羅斯的教練吧。就算雅可夫不答應，俄羅斯還是有很多好教練的。」

勇利抬頭，維克多一臉平靜，像是在陳述一件過去的事。他沒解釋為什麼要介紹俄羅斯教練，不過勇利猜得到原因：維克多不想和他分開。只是現在說這些都沒意義了。

「嗯，不過切雷斯蒂諾教練也很好。」

「是啊，切雷斯蒂諾是個好教練。勇利回去找他，面對自己不足的部分，也是一種勇氣。」

難道自己在維克多心中，一直太過軟弱和退縮嗎？勇利突然意識到這點。如果是其他人，他可能會自嘲自己本來就是如此或乾脆算了；可是對方是維克多，是他第一個想要主動緊緊聯繫的人。他希望至少在維克多心中，自己已經不是當年那個對方一不在，表現就不如預期的不穩定選手了。

「我會努力的，」維克多給我的一切，都不是毫無意義的，「我會滑出最棒的節目！」

「Wow，這真是太好了。」

維克多看起來真的很開心，勇利慶幸自己將這些說了出來。那股糾纏他數月的繩突然就消失了，雖然內心仍隱隱作痛，肩上卻輕了許多，面對滿桌美食，也有了吃的欲望，當然，他還是得節食。

接下來他們聊了些長谷津的家人和朋友的事。溫泉餐館依舊忙碌，雙親和姊姊都很好；美奈子老師收了幾個學生；三胞胎開始有少女的樣子，愛打扮和談論明星，不過勇利還是她們最關注的對象，也開始參加滑冰少年組比賽，西郡和優子似乎考慮再生一個……維克多聽得入迷，勇利差點又要開口邀請對方來玩。

總是只會這招，勝生勇利，你真是太無趣了！

這平和的氣氛令他沉迷，他拚命想著還有什麼可告訴維克多，渴望能藉由話語將這時光延長成永不結束的夢土。但時間是向前流動的，不知不覺中盤碗見了底，鍋中只剩零碎菜葉載浮載沉，女將過來將餘下的湯煮成雜炊。珍珠般的米粒倒入銅鍋中，加入蛋和蔥花，熬成奶黃似的粥，再撒上海苔。米飯軟綿，湯汁濃醇，即使是勇利也抵不住誘惑吃了一小碗。香氣和食物讓全身暖洋洋的，眼前的景象也如夢似幻起來。

「維克多……這賽季的節目也很棒，又有了新的風格，大家都很驚喜。」

勇利喃喃說道，不知是自言自語還是想告訴對面的人。

「 Wow，能得到勇利的稱讚真開心。」

「Love and Life，維克多曾這樣對我說過。很抱歉不能成為一直給維克多Love and Life的人，但我會一直支持維克多的。」

他乾巴巴地說，希望能表達自己心意又不造成對方的困擾。也不知道維克多有沒有理解他的意思，對面的男人盯著粥，若有所思。

「Love and Life嗎……」

 

走出餐廳，凜冽的寒風夾雜雪花迎面颳來，幾乎要將渾身暖意吹散。十一月下旬的札幌天黑得很早，積雪的路面堅硬且濕滑，一點都沒有冰面的親切感。他們緩緩走著，勇利儘可能放慢步伐，希望能延後到達車站的時間。帽子、圍巾和大衣將維克多包裹著密不透風，讓他看起來就和這路上其他人沒什麼兩樣。

維克多突然開口：

「勇利這賽季的節目很有意思呢！雖然是舊有的曲子，也有很多人滑過，但勇利滑起來就像是全新的曲子一樣。」

「我想著維克多滑的。」

見男人一臉驚訝，勇利急忙補充。

「啊，不，應該這麼說，賽季前切雷斯蒂諾老師問我對下賽季節目有什麼想法，我便想著要將維克多給我的一切都展現出來。我從維克多身上得到很多，但現在我必須自己努力了……雖然這樣想，卻遲遲找不到感覺。後來才想到，如果滑有戰鬥氣勢的曲子，應該能激起振奮的意志吧，就選了布蘭詩歌。」

「勇利總是令我吃驚呢。」

維克多沒再多說，轉頭繼續向前走，勇利有些失望。地下鐵入口很快就出現在前方，他依依不捨地偷偷瞄著身旁的人。再一眼，再讓他多看幾分鐘……維克多突然轉身，向旁邊走去。

「維克多？」

「我們去逛逛吧，我想多聽點有關勇利節目的事。」

 

淺金色的燈掛滿樹梢和屋簷，纏繞成鐘塔、花、鳥、樹等造型，在黑夜中點點閃爍，像是星光又彷彿滿天雪花。遠方則是一排排小木屋，賣著充滿異國風情的聖誕商品和食物，香甜的氣味讓人光聞著就幸福起來。這個為慶祝札幌和德國慕尼黑結為姊妹市三十周年而舉辦的聖誕市集，以及附近的燈樹節已成為著名的觀光景點，即使下著雪，依舊有旅客前來遊逛。

勇利和維克多信步走到一大片藍燈前，深、淺藍燈光交錯閃滅，營造出潮水一波波向人湧來的錯覺。潮水的來處是札幌著名地標電視塔，一棵金樹立在交界處，彷彿海上仙山。邊上遊人三三兩兩，黑暗和雪將他們的聲音吸去，只剩下人影與光影影綽綽，黃光熱烈，白光清冷，交織成迷離夢幻的氛圍，維克多開口，語氣感慨。

「真像海呢。」

「是水晶河。」勇利聽著一旁的工作人員介紹，「是燈飾節著名的景點。」

「這樣啊，說起來，這裡雖然有螃蟹，卻離海有一段距離。」

「如果要看海的話，去小樽或石狩比較適合。」

維克多沒回應。他望著燈河，藍光反射在他身上，明明滅滅，在他周身籠罩上一層光暈，使他看起來像是從冰雪之國走出的王子；他們也不是在日本北方城市的公園，而是某個與世隔絕，只有他們兩人的異境。勇利看得入迷，脫口而出：

「維克多這樣，好像等下就要表演滑。」

「這裡的燈光的確很像表演滑或商演。」維克多轉頭，微微一笑，突然換了話題，「布蘭詩歌讓我知道勇利的戰鬥意志了，那一步之遙又是怎麼回事呢？難道一步之遙也能激起人的戰鬥意志？還是……勇利想著我滑一步之遙？」

對於那張倏然逼近的俊臉，勇利心跳漏了一拍。冷靜，他告訴自己，維克多只是習慣性地粉絲服務。他已經結婚還有小孩了，對自己不可能有其他想法，這樣想是對維克多的侮辱。

「確實是想著維克多滑的！」

「勇利？」

「維克多曾為我編過Eros，這也是維克多第一個為我編的節目。如果要展現維克多給了我什麼，沒有比Eros更適合作為起點的了！」

勇利停下來喘了幾口氣，等氣息平復，這才接下去。

「當然一步之遙不是Eros，也不是新編的曲子，甚至風格都不一樣。但我聽到旋律的時候，突然就想起Eros。我和維克多說過嗎？我曾經為Eros想了個故事：一個男人來到小鎮，小鎮第一美女雖一直抗拒，最後仍被他奪走芳心，但男人卻頭也不回地往下一個城鎮去了。當我聽到一步之遙時，腦中卻浮現男人追求女人，女人對他一直若即若離，他接近不了女人卻又無法放棄，整個人都被勾著走……一步之遙是比Eros更強調感情的曲子，如果我自己編舞並滑出這份感情，應該能證明我比以前更上一層樓了。啊不過編舞果然很難，我還是請了切雷斯蒂諾老師、專業的編舞師，還有探戈舞者幫忙看過、調整……」

彷彿今天不說，以後就永遠沒機會。勇利一股腦地將自己對曲子的想法全說了出來，但急切加上某些說不清、不能說的理由，也不知道有沒有將自己的意思好好表達出來。他望著維克多，期望能得到回應。

維克多突然拉起圍巾，轉身就走。

「維克多？」

「我想去逛市集。」

勇利還陷在激昂的情緒裡，對維克多的行為一時反應不過來，只能匆匆跟上。一陣風吹來，將男人圍巾掀起一小角，藉著燈飾的光，他見到銀髮下通紅的耳朵。


	8. Chapter 8

勇利曾和維克多一同逛過莫斯科的聖誕市集，那是在他們交往第一年的GPF結束後。那年兩人都進入決賽，而從挑戰賽開始雙方都各有勝負。這種從賽季初便一路上升的緊張興奮感在大獎賽決賽達到高潮，一直到比賽結束，兩人仍久久無法平復情緒。

在返回聖彼得堡前，維克多突然提議去看看莫斯科小有名氣的聖誕市集，而勇利在這類事上向來沒有反對權。在微弱的「可是維克多不準備俄錦賽嗎？」這個連自己都不知道是否真心的反對後，便乖乖聽從了教練的話。

現在想想，雖然維克多嘴上說著「讓勇利更了解俄羅斯文化」，但內心其實是想和戀人多一些單純的相處時光吧？畢竟接下來因為國內賽的緣故，兩人將分開到聖誕節後。身為花滑選手，雖然早就習慣別人在歡慶節日時，自己在艱苦準備比賽，但特殊的日子果然還是想留下些特別的回憶吧？特別是12月25日還是維克多的生日。

他突然想起那年在巴塞隆納的GPF，當時也覺得或許這是最後一次這樣親近維克多了，因此在比賽前硬拉著對方去觀光。然而現在勇利只想打死那時的自己。他得多愚蠢，才會那樣輕易就說出「結束」這個詞？難道他所謂的「愛」，是如櫻花那樣熱烈卻短暫，在盛大綻放八個月後便乾脆凋落的決絕？他真的想要這樣嗎？而對方又真的希望如此嗎？

維克多總說他擅自決定一切，可悲的是，他卻是在真正結束後才開始明白這些。

札幌的聖誕市集雖起源於與德國姐妹市的淵源，賣的東西卻不只限於德國，還有許多來自本地和俄羅斯、波蘭等地的手工藝品。維克多來到市集時雖是腳步匆匆，但很快就被兩旁的商品引走注意力。勇利從沒見過一個人對事物始終都能保持新奇感，在他看來，全世界的聖誕市集都大同小異，頂多是裝飾和商品的微小差別，但維克多卻能看出不一樣的東西。

「Wow，俄羅斯娃娃！」

大大小小、色彩繽紛的娃娃堆滿了小木屋內的桌子和後方架子，連攤位人員都穿著俄羅斯傳統服飾。見到維克多攤主明顯吃了一驚，維克多一手放在嘴唇前，做了個噓的手勢，對方立刻意會，假裝沒看到他們兩人，自顧自地去招呼其他客人了。勇利覺得有些好笑，轉頭看向已認真挑起娃娃的維克多。

「維克多家裡不是已經有了嗎？就算要再買，俄羅斯有更多選擇吧。」

「不一樣，這裡是日本！」

「明明都是一樣的，搞不好還是從俄羅斯運來的，而且這裡明明是德國市集……」

勇利嘟噥，但見維克多挑得開心，他也不再多說什麼，靜靜在一旁等候。最後維克多挑了一組動物造型的，有熊、狼、貓、兔子等動物，最難得的是裡頭的狗是貴賓狗造型。維克多笑嘻嘻地將娃娃遞給攤主，準備結帳時，一旁突然傳來稚嫩的童音。

「啊，狗狗。」

兩人轉過頭，只見一個大約四五歲的小女孩一臉惋惜地盯著維克多手中的娃娃。女孩穿著滾邊粉紅連帽大衣和白色雪靴，毛茸茸的滾邊襯著她凍得通紅的臉蛋，看上去彷彿隨白雪降臨的天使。

維克多愣了下，蹲下來將娃娃拿到女孩面前。

「你喜歡狗嗎？」

他的日文帶著口音，不過女孩顯然聽懂了，露出笑容，大大地點頭。

「嗯，很喜歡！」

「佳奈子，原來你在這！一會兒沒看著就不知跑哪去了！」

一個女人急匆匆地跑來，佳奈子興奮地指著維克多手中的娃娃對母親說：

「媽媽，狗狗！」

「不可以，那是別人的。」女人一臉抱歉地看向維克多和勇利，「不好意思，我女兒打擾了。」

勇利正要回答沒關係，一個男人接著趕來，見到母女倆也鬆了口氣。女孩見到男人，眼睛一亮。

「爸爸，我要這個！」

「佳奈子！」

「別生氣，咱們不是答應過她今天可以選個喜歡的禮物嗎？」男人安撫妻子，又對女孩說，「佳奈子，妳確定要這個嗎？」

「對！」

見女孩大力點頭，男人有些不好意思地向勇利和維克多表示打擾了，轉頭請攤主也給他一組，然而攤主露出為難的表情。

「不好意思，但這是最後一組了。」

「抱歉，佳奈子，這個賣完了，選其他的吧。」

男人向女孩解釋，女孩眼中立刻就泛起淚光。

「可是我喜歡狗狗……」

「這裡還有其他狗狗的東西，妳剛才看了很久的那個狗狗布偶不是也不錯嗎？」

「可是這個狗狗有朋友……」

「所以妳要當它的朋友啊。」

「勇利，他們在說什麼？」

維克多突然問道，勇利連忙翻譯。維克多聽完後，沉思了一會兒，開口：

「勇利，麻煩你幫我翻譯下，這組就給他們吧。」

勇利有些訝異，但還是將維克多的意思轉達給那對父母，兩人愣了下，隨即向維克多道謝：

「真是不好意思……」

「沒關係。」維克多笑著說，將貴賓狗娃娃遞給小女孩，「孩子喜歡就好，我兒子也很喜歡狗呢。」

女人露出擔心的表情。

「這樣你的孩子……」

「沒關係，他才一歲，以後再慢慢找就行。」

勇利從剛剛就一直幫忙翻譯他們的對話，翻到這句時，心裡咯噔一聲，但表面上還是若無其事地翻下去。男人結完帳，小女孩心滿意足地抱著娃娃跟著父母離開，離開前還朝兩人大聲說謝謝，軟軟的童音和燦爛的笑容能將人融化；隱約還可以聽到女人半埋怨半嬌嗔地說「你太寵她了！」「要不我也買一組給妳？」

他突然感覺到什麼似地看向身邊的男人，只見維克多面向一家三口離去的方向，瀏海使勇利看不清他的表情，但兩人間的距離和抿住的嘴唇使他流露出一股寂寥的氣息。

「維克多？」

銀髮男人轉過頭，仍是那個對他微笑的Living Legend，彷彿剛才那個孤身站在雪地中的人只是勇利的錯覺。

「我們去逛其他攤吧！」

他轉身走向其他攤位，很快便再次興高采烈地挑選起來，勇利縱想詢問也無插嘴餘地。說到底維克多只是基於過去的師徒情誼才答應和他出來吃飯，多餘的想像本就是奢望：而在遇到那一家三口後，他突然意識到周遭來逛這市集的人，很多都是攜家帶眷或夫婦情侶，那他和維克多這樣的狀態到底算什麼？他看向對方露在外面、因手套而看不出戴著戒指的手，很想握住，告訴維克多他在這裡，有什麼話可以和他說。但稍早維克多開心講電話的那幕仍在他腦中揮之不去，同時另一件事也糾纏著他。

維克多的孩子已經一歲了，從時間推算的話是他們還在交往時就有的……當然維克多很可能只是為了方便說個整數，或是兩人分手後，維克多緊接著就遇到現任伴侶，甚至是早產之類的。他相信維克多不會背叛他，但陰影仍纏繞心中。

雪越來越大，遠方的燈飾已經看不到了，只有他們身處的這片小木屋。白雪覆蓋屋頂，溫暖的黃光照耀著拐杖糖、薑餅屋、香料蛋糕和其他五顏六色的聖誕商品，整個市集彷彿童話世界。然而勇利卻聽到午夜鐘聲響起，以及迫近的南瓜馬車噠噠與轆轆聲。他偷偷看了下手表，時針走向九，果然沒有讓時間停住的魔法。

「勇利累了的話，我們回去吧。」

維克多的目光不知何時已轉移到他身上，他的表情和聲音都很平靜。勇利搖頭，卻不知怎樣才能讓這個夜晚延續下去。

「維克多的孩子⋯⋯可愛嗎？」

話說出口，他自己也嚇了一跳，隨即又有鬆了一口氣的感覺，大概他一直在等直面現實的機會吧？似乎沒料到他會提出這個問題，維克多愣了一會兒才回答：

「嗯，是我見過最可愛的孩子。他的到來讓我對世界有了全新的感受。」

「我⋯⋯從來沒想過孩子的事。」

四周沈默，過了一會兒，他聽到維克多輕聲說：

「我知道。」

勇利苦笑。

「看來維克多還記得。」

「因為是我問勇利的。」

勇利喜歡男孩還是女孩？

我沒想過要孩子。

那是在聖彼得堡時，維克多以前的冰場夥伴喜獲麟兒，他跟著維克多前去祝賀，回來時Alpha突然這麼問道。他有些驚訝，但更多的是想儘快結束這個話題。

一如以往，他害怕維克多對於他無法給予的東西展露興趣。因此只要維克多提出相關問題，他總是用否定來掩飾逃避的事實；如果無法否定，就推開。即使維克多看上去有些失望，但因為對方沒再問下去，他便假裝那罪惡感無足輕重。

維克多喜歡小孩，也想要孩子吧？他和西郡家三姐妹相處得很好，在聖彼得堡的時候對少年組學生也很溫和，聽說連尤里以前也受過他的照顧。而他提出這個問題，也絕不是想對他們的關係暗示什麼，只是因為維克多是個單純、想到什麼就說什麼的人。在知道自己的想法後，他再也沒提過這個話題。

「不只是孩子，我⋯⋯也從來沒想過任何關於未來的事。家庭、伴侶⋯⋯甚至退役後要做什麼，都還沒有很明確的想法。」

優子的臉浮現在腦中，幾乎是在優子宣布要和西郡結婚那一刻，他才倏然明白過去那股朦朦朧朧的好感代表什麼。即使如此，他除了悵惘，也從未想像過若是優子選擇了他，兩人的家庭、乃至攜手共度的人生會是什麼樣子。

維克多嘆了一口氣。

「勇利，你以前是不是覺得，和我在一起就能滑冰到天荒地老？如果身體真的不行了，就退役找個還過得去的工作。至於我，因為是Living Legend，所以在冰上待一輩子也是理所當然的？」

雖然說出口很痛苦，但勇利還是回答了。

「是。」

「即使我說要和你回長谷津，你也會拒絕？」

不是！勇利下意識就要否認。但他隨即意識到這並不是一個問題，而是已經發生過的事。

「⋯⋯對。」

雖然那時他本意是避開維克多好好思考下一步，但追根究柢都是一樣的，都是將對方的想法排除在他所謂的未來想像之外。

「勇利的邀請很有魅力呢。」維克多望著被雪覆蓋，又因人的足跡而再度顯露的石磚路面說，呼出的氣在他前方凝成白煙，「會讓人不由自主地就想答應，想知道這個人為什麼這麼吸引我的目光，想看看這個人還能帶來什麼驚喜。」

為什麼到了這個時候還說這種事？明明已經沒有任何意義了。

「因為我沒邀請維克多，維克多才無法與我一起走嗎？」

維克多停下腳步，轉身。

「我一直希望能和勇利同行，」市集的光在他背後閃爍，讓他看起來彷彿聖誕夜降下的天使，「不只是滑冰。」

「我……也一直想和維克多同行。」

「可以喔。」銀髮男人笑著說，「選手總會在冰上相遇，雖然GPF很遺憾，但之後的比賽我可不會讓勇利太輕鬆的。」

不，不是這種粉絲服務或鼓勵後輩式的回答，令他想起索契那時。勇利焦躁不已，從剛剛開始那股模模糊糊的感受越來越清晰，他就要抓住那東西了。

「不是的！」

「不只是滑冰！」

話語比他的思想更早衝出口，但出口後卻平靜下來。確實如此，他一直是這麼想的。他想要更多，不只是滑冰。

「勇利，你知道你在說什麼嗎？」

「我知道！我……的確總是擅自決定一切，因為我覺得維克多的未來不是我能決定的，我以為只要能擁有維克多一段時間就滿足了，但是……但是……」

「我已經有孩子了。」

一盆冷水澆下，在寒冬中凍得他澈骨冰冷。

「我知道。」喉嚨苦澀得幾乎說不出話，「但我還是想告訴你。」

維克多望著他，垂下的銀髮使勇利看不清他的面部表情，只能從那緊抿的嘴唇和被厚重冬衣包裹的靜默身軀猜測他的情緒。銀髮男人許久不發一語，勇利突然感到後悔。他在幹嘛，為什麼要做這種徒勞無益的事？他簡直就是個糾纏不清的前男友，想方設法干擾對方平靜幸福的生活，方才的勇氣消失無蹤。

「對不起。」

「勇利不用道歉，」頭上方傳來很輕的聲音，「我也有錯。」

「維克多沒有錯，是我不夠好。」

勇利搖頭，恨自己的膽怯，要是他能把在冰上那份對全世界宣告他的愛的勇氣用在這裡就好了，明明他也想獨佔滑冰外的維克多的。

「勇利依然認為我永遠都不會犯錯嗎？永遠都強大無敵，不會軟弱嗎？」

冷肅的聲音響起，勇利猛然抬頭，銀髮男人臉色很嚇人。他依舊站在前方，看上去就和這市集裡其他人沒什麼兩樣。但那緊盯著他的冰藍雙眸和周身散發出的氣勢讓勇利有種烏雲密布、風雪將襲的感覺。他忍不住看了看天空。

「我這賽季這麼明顯的狀態下滑和變化，勇利也看不到嗎？」

勇利從沒看過維克多這副模樣，即使是他們剛成為師徒，他因為不想被偶像看到不好的地方而躲避、態度冷淡時，對方也只是笑著邀他去海邊。平常練習時雖是嚴肅的教練面孔，會毫不留情地指出他該改進的地方，但從來沒用過這樣近乎質問的語氣。

他想起以前看過的冰雪女王故事：惡魔製造了一面顛倒是非的鏡子，鏡子碎裂後散入人間，被碎片刺到的人都會變得冷酷無情，主角的青梅竹馬也因此變得粗暴冷漠，並被同樣冰冷的冰雪女王帶走。他還記得書上是這麼形容女王的：女王住在無人能到的遙遠北方，除了自己一切都是冰做成的，寒風日夜灌進空曠的宮殿，讓女王自身到心都變得冰冷。然而插圖的女王卻十分美麗，雪白的長髮和睫毛看起來像是姊姊的粉撲，柔柔軟軟的；長袍雖畫了反光來顯出冰的質感，但對那時已開始學習滑冰的勇利來說，不僅不覺得寒冷，反倒覺得親切。

現在的維克多就像是被鏡子碎片刺入似的，散發出冷漠的氣息；又像不可接近的冰雪女王，將其他人拒之於外，變得好陌生。

明明不是這樣的，維克多是那麼溫柔的一個人，對所有人都很和善，也不吝於指導後進。他的表演那樣富有感情，將人帶入他的世界，即使是吶喊著「不要離開伴我身邊」，那渴盼的情感也是那樣真實，那樣急切地請人留下，絕不只是形式上的表現。

「維克多……是維克多啊，即使狀況不好，也有辦法調整過來的。」

「是嗎？謝謝你的信心。」

那敷衍的語氣完全和「選手總會在冰上相遇」一樣，他不明白是哪一句讓對方不滿意了，要用這麼攻擊的方式說話。

「維克多是最棒的，我當然相信維克多。」

「如果我不是最棒的，你會很失望嗎？」

「怎麼會有這種事，維克多是最棒的！」

維克多轉身就走，勇利錯愕，連忙跟上去。

「維克多……」

「不要跟著我。」

平穩冷靜的語調，卻聽得出其下壓抑的憤怒。他在生氣，而且非常生氣。

「維克多到底是什麼意思？我絕對不會對維克多失望的！」

「是我還是Living Legend？」

「有差別嗎？」

勇利自然而然地回答這句，但話出口後他突然意識到，這似乎就是他們一直爭執的原因。他看向維克多，但男人逕自向前走，他只能追上去。他在市集外的小路追上對方。

「維克多，你是不是不想當Living Legend？」

「我怎麼想重要嗎？你永遠只看到你想看的。」

「不是的。」勇利努力表達清楚自己的意思，「維克多就是維克多，Living Legend也是維克多，對我來說都是一樣的。」

「對我來說不一樣！」

維克多突然停下，轉身，勇利見到他雙眼通紅。

「你懂什麼？」

「老是擅自決定一切，擅自覺得我是這樣的人，擅自覺得我想要這樣，真正的我是什麼樣子，想要什麼，你真的知道嗎？」

突如其來的怒吼令勇利愣住，維克多這是在指責自己不夠了解他嗎？

「我過去的確擅自決定很多事，也常忽略身邊人的感受，」他斟酌著用詞，「但我絕對沒擅自決定維克多是怎樣的人。你曾問我『如果不滑冰、不是Living Legend，是不是就不夠格當我心中的維克多？』我的答案還是一樣：『維克多怎麼可能不滑冰，維克多一定是Living Legend。』因為這些都是你很重要的部分，維克多就是維克多！」

「那就沒什麼好說的了。」

見男人再度轉身離開，勇利不假思索地抓住那戴著手套的手。手中物體一陣用力，似想甩開，他反射性加大力道，順勢將男人拉入懷中。

「Living Legend是維克多的一部份，為什麼要一直否認？不滑冰的維克多我也喜歡的，可是滑冰明明就是維克多很重要的事物！」

「我沒有否認，否認的是你！」

懷中身軀大力掙脫，銀髮男人轉身朝他怒吼。勇利愣住，他從沒看過這樣失態的維克多。昏暗的燈光中，男人臉上似有晶瑩閃爍。

「如果你面對我的問題，好好聽我說的話，你就會發現我和海報上的不一樣，和訪談、報導都不一樣！都已經交往了，為什麼還要把別人建立的形象套到我身上？搞清楚，Living Legend是不會和你交往的！」

勇利很受傷，這明確是在指責他了，而「Living Legend是不會和你交往的」更像是在說他配不上維克多。瞬間他又回到索契GPF墊底的那晚，不，是更久遠之前，從他被那神采飛揚的銀髮少年吸引，想方設法離對方近一點開始。他一直知道自己不夠強、不夠穩定，總是在好不容易有一些進展後，因受些微的事影響而功虧一簣。有時他甚至覺得自己再也無法踏上冰面了，只是在看到滿牆那強大而美麗的身影後，才產生「再堅持一下吧」的勇氣，悲傷和委屈湧上心頭。

「維克多這樣愛滑冰，願意為此付出一切，為什麼要否定自己的成就？滑冰就是你的一部分，我不懂你為什麼要否定！」

這個人好陌生。他感到臉上一陣濕潤。啊啊還是哭了，自己真是太沒用了。

「對不起，我想要一個人待一下。維克多如果累的話，就先回去吧。」

他沒辦法再看眼前的人，轉身跑入人群之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能不是很愉快的一章，但雙方把在意的地方都說出來，直接面對問題，在我看來是很重要的。雖然過程很痛，扒開傷口的方式很血淋淋，但這樣才算是真正面對問題，才能澈底解決分歧、清除那些化膿或始終癒合不了的傷，不留下任何隱患，得到重新邁向未來的機會。
> 
> 另外根據心理系友人的說法，勇利可能有逃避依附／依戀傾向（可參考海苔熊〈14張圖了解逃避依戀〉這篇文章〉）。這類型的人害怕經營一段長久的關係和給予承諾，也害怕有小孩，因為他們不知如何當好父母。勇利的家人雖然支持他，愛著他，但他和家人的關係並不算親密。勇利不會跟家人分享他進入GFP卻搞砸的挫敗，家人的愛對他起不了支持的作用，他常常抱著孤軍奮戰的心態。此外，他的家人對滑冰相關的事不是很清楚，雖說不干涉他對未來的選擇，但也可能是因為繼承家業的是姊姊，所以勇利做什麼都無關緊要。因為自己做什麼都感受不到回應，讓勇利不擅長感受和表達自己的情緒，也影響到他發展人際關係和親密關係。
> 
> （話說當年友人看完YOI第一個提出的問題就是：勇利的家人明明很愛他，為什麼這些愛卻一副對他沒幫助的樣子？完全職業病XD而他推測，可能就是因為逃避依附，源自嬰兒時期需求得不到安撫的經驗。勝生家是忙碌的商家，且勇利小時候比起家裡，更常待在美奈子老師家。從這些面向來看，勇利嬰兒時哭鬧得不到安撫是極有可能的，不是不愛他，是真的太忙了顧不到，也因此要托給別人照顧。）
> 
> 如果有其他想法也歡迎提出討論<(_ _)>


	9. Chapter 9

他只想快點脫離那令人窒息的情況，因此沒注意自己往哪個方向跑，等他發現時，他已再度置身熱鬧的聖誕市集當中。人們三三兩兩，身邊都是親愛的人：愛人、家人、朋友……每個人都有伴相隨。

淚水止不住，他該找個沒人的地方躲起來舔舐傷口的，但雙腳和身軀沉重得連移動都困難。難過如大浪鋪天蓋地將他吞滅，眼睛又痛又辣，鼻涕和淚水混在一起，讓他臉上糊成一片，但更難受的是心口那脹滿的痛和委屈。他已經分不清到底是因為維克多否定自己、否定追逐他的勇利、還是否定整個滑冰這件事讓他嚎啕大哭。

是我還是Living Legend？

他沒想到維克多會有這種誤解，甚至上升到愛的層面。他原以為維克多和他分手，是因為自己老是自作主張，沒想到對方還認為他愛的只是Living Legend的身分。一想到交往時戀人說不定一直都是用這種眼光看自己的，胸口就緊悶得想再次大哭。

「和戀人吵架了嗎？」

一個溫和的聲音響起，勇利抬頭，只見一個身穿紅衣、戴紅帽，大部分的臉都被白鬍子遮住，看起來有些擁腫的男人站在面前。是聖誕老人。

他多想回答是，但他只能沉默。大概是見他許久沒回答，聖誕老人搔搔鬍子。

「現在的年輕人總是一言不合就吵架，白費這漂亮的市集和好日子。」

他從腰間口袋拿出一把糖果，遞給勇利。

「通常是給孩子的，大人不愛吃，一會兒說高熱量，一會兒又說糖對身體不好……不過難受時吃顆糖總是有幫助的，喏，和一起來的人一塊兒吃吧。願意在這大雪天和你來逛市集的人，怎樣也不會討厭你的。」

勇利接過糖果，拐杖糖、薄荷糖、軟糖……五彩繽紛的糖看起來喜氣洋洋，他突然一陣傷心。

「他不喜歡我了，他說我只愛他的身分。他是很厲害的人，我一直崇拜他，把他當作目標，但絕對沒有只愛偶像的他......」

他在幹嘛，竟然向一個陌生人，且十之八九只是主辦單位請來的臨時打工者吐露心聲，還是在人來人往的市集裡。周遭似乎有人在指指點點，萬一被發現他就是勝生勇利，而他口中的人是維克多․尼基福洛夫，天知道那些小報又要怎麼發瘋。但有人傾訴的誘惑實在太大，他好不容易才忍住繼續說的欲望，換來的卻是淚水再度決堤潰湧而出。

「你真的是他說的那個樣子嗎？如果是，就好好道歉然後改過吧；如果不是，為什麼不告訴他你很受傷，請他不要那樣看你？」

有家長帶著孩子來拜託合照，聖誕老人離去前朝他揮揮手。

「去買個禮物，好好和他說吧。就算不是你的錯，先低頭也沒什麼壞處。」

勇利怔怔地看著紅衣男人離去的背影，對方的話在他腦中迴響。

_你真的是他說的那個樣子嗎？_

肯定不是的。可是維克多為什麼會那樣說，難道是因為自己一直毫不掩飾地表現出憧憬和追逐嗎？可這是對方早就知道的，甚至還曾經半開玩笑地提起在兩人第一次說上話前，他早就從滑冰裡看出勇利是他的粉絲，當時自己還為此羞紅了臉，恨不得在冰上挖個洞鑽下去。

他想不明白，而一直呆站在這裡實在太引人注目了，於是他邁開腳步，假裝自己也是遊客，光輝燦爛、充滿節慶氛圍的攤位再度躍入眼中。 _買個禮物吧。_ 聖誕老人的話響起。他也送過維克多禮物，也是聖誕節前，他們也一起逛了聖誕市集，那個禮物現在還戴在維克多手上。

當時非常想要個護身符，不只是面臨決賽的緊張和壓力、和崇拜對象一同獲得金牌的期望，更有證明維克多來當教練是有意義的迫切。他極其不願將維克多還給全世界，但這個所有人仰望的Alpha，能為他佇足八個月他該滿足了，他不該用任何名目限制住他。

維克多收下戒指時的表情還歷歷在目。男人起初也是驚訝的，但之後便欣然接受，甚至返還了贈禮。想到這裡，右手的束縛似在發熱。他忍不住伸手搓了搓那金環。

全世界都不希望他獲得優勝是很大的壓力，卻也給了他優越感。只有他，勝生勇利，能證明維克多的愛。能夠在最愛的滑冰上滿足最愛的人，還有比這更幸福的事嗎？

撫摸著戒指，內心那股委屈、痛苦，或許還有一些憤怒，不可思議地平息了，他滿心都是維克多美好的部分。吃著豬排飯滿足的笑臉、和馬卡欽玩鬧的笑聲、對自己開心的招呼......他多想再次見到這樣的維克多。若說將戒指套上那修長的手指時，心中沒有其他想法或期待是騙人的。護身符當然是祈求勝利，但什麼都不想的咒語卻是維克多的贈予。他渴望對方守護他，卻也暗暗希冀自己能成為對方的守護，願他能永遠享受他鍾愛的滑冰。

維克多真的不想滑冰了嗎？

那雙滿溢淚水的眼出現在腦中。維克多生氣時會哭，要是其他人知道Living Legend有這麼不帥氣的一面，只怕會大吃一驚吧？那個人最喜歡給人驚喜，不過他應該不想給人看到這一面吧？他也不想。這部分的維克多是屬於他的。

偷來的時光該結束了，比起他，有人更能給維克多幸福。

他認真逛起市集，小甜餅和熱紅酒、木雕飾品和布娃娃、玻璃、瓷器、編織物……這個充滿愛、祝福與奇蹟的地方，一定能找到他想要的禮物。如果說第一份禮物是守護和祈望，第二份禮物便是悔悟與祝福。

他看到那樣東西。

 

買完東西後，勇利匆匆找尋維克多的身影，祈禱他還沒走。

他在水晶河前找到Living Legend，雪停了，遊人多了起來。銀髮男人站在人群中，雙手插在口袋。雖然帽子和圍巾遮住他顯眼的外表，但勇利還是一眼就認出那熟悉且孤寂的身影。男人沉默地望著藍色燈海，人們來來去去，但他毫無反應，彷彿和其他人不是處在同一個世界。

勇利走過去，猶豫了下，伸手抱住對方。懷中身軀掙扎，他抱得更緊。那股充實和溫熱的氣息令他沉迷。就算沒有那絲香味，仍是他熟悉的維克多。

維克多曾說過，有困難的話只要擁抱一下，就會得到幫助。雖然那時他指的對象是雅可夫，但維克多自己也很喜歡擁抱，似乎這種無間隙、單純的接觸能給他帶來更勝於其他親密方式的滿足。

「拜託，」他懇求，「我以後不會這樣做了。現在我們好好說好嗎？」

「你先放開我。」

勇利鬆手，對方那迅速退開、像是在推開他的的動作令他有些難過。堅強，他告訴自己，這是最後一次機會了。他希望兩人分開的時候，維克多不是哭著離開的。

他跟著維克多走到公園一處僻靜的地方，前方的男人停下腳步，轉身，看向他，似在等他開口。勇利思索了下，尋找合適的詞彙。

「維克多說我......否認滑冰，不知道真正的維克多是什麼樣子，想要什麼......我的確可能......不夠了解你，但我絕對不想讓你傷心。所以可以請你告訴我，為什麼會那樣說嗎？」

沒有回應，維克多頭微垂，視線甚至不在他身上。四周安靜得令人窒息，空氣彷彿有重量，冰沉沉地壓在人身上和胸口上，令人喘不過氣。

勇利深吸一口氣，再度開口：

「我不想讓維克多傷心，所以請你告訴我，好嗎？」

仍是沉默。勇利吸吸鼻子。維克多不說，那他說好了。

「維克多說我什麼都不懂，我真的很傷心。我以為……和維克多在一起這些日子，我多少比別人更了解你；可是原來我什麼都不懂，我甚至連到底哪裡傷了你都不知道……我不是要辯解，我只是不想再傷害你……」

他不習慣一次說這麼多話，承認自己的錯誤，將自己最糟糕的一面展露給人，但只要想到維克多或許比他更難過，就支持他說下去。

「你真的不想滑冰了嗎？那我可不可以知道為什麼？因為維克多表現出來的一直是如此熱愛滑冰，說是傾盡所有也不為過。剛剛結束的比賽，也可以看出維克多是真的付出全部心血在節目上。而且不只是比賽，維克多對所有滑冰相關事情都很熱情，我沒見過比維克多更愛滑冰的人了，所以我真的不知道為什麼你不想滑了……當然如果你不想說也沒關係……」

「滑冰不是重點。」

「咦？」

勇利一瞬間以為自己聽錯了。維克多說話了？他看向眼前的人，銀髮男人依舊低垂著頭，方才的聲音彷彿只是幻覺。

勇利手併在身側，鞠躬。

「請你告訴我。」

又是沉默，不過沒關係，他可是固執的勝生勇利，就算要在這雪地裡化為冰柱，也要等到維克多的回答。然而在他再度開口之前，頭上傳來聲音。

「勇利……對其他人也會這樣小心翼翼，動不動就鞠躬道歉嗎？」

「這、這只是文化習慣。」

「可是我覺得勇利對我這樣做的次數比對別人都多。即使交往後，勇利還是常常對我說抱歉，好像我很容易生氣一樣。我這麼可怕嗎？」

「那是因為……」

「怕褻瀆了偶像嗎？」

太直截了當的詢問反倒讓勇利不知如何回答。他想說不是，但確實和維克多一起出門，感受到他人的目光時，他會在意在旁人眼中，兩人是否般配。他也無法接受任何對維克多不好的評語，包括他自己，都是絕對不能批評維克多的。

「我絕對不是把維克多當神或偶像來愛……」

「我知道，可是勇利表現出來的就像是只承認Living Legend的、冰上的我。」維克多的視線望向遠方，「有陣子勇利對我很放肆，戳我的頭、對我大吼、還叫我不要擺出教練面孔……明明那時我們才是該保持禮貌和距離的師徒關係吧？」他頓了下，「有時我會懷念那個時候。」

那時他們還沒交往，但在見到Living Legend有平易近人的一面後，原先因崇拜而害怕對方接近的情緒，不知何時變成想更靠近這個人。想知道這個人還有什麼模樣，他會因自己有什麼反應。和維克多親近的速度快的連他自己都驚訝，他從來沒這麼快就讓人走入心中。

或許是因為覺得這段關係隨時都會結束，不容許他再浪費相處的時間和機會；但也正因為維克多隨時會離去，不敢嘗試任何留下他的舉動。如果這段關係終究要結束，那由自己開口，總比對方說好吧？主動結束受的傷會比較小，告訴自己是為了他好更彷彿不會痛了。

他真的很卑鄙。

「勇利一直覺得我很厲害吧？覺得我無堅不摧，好像生下來就會後內點冰四周跳一樣。」維克多笑了笑，藍眸和笑容有股蒼茫，「可是我和勇利一樣，也是辛苦練習出來的，這當中有多辛苦，勇利應該最能明白；所以當勇利因為我有Living Legend的名號，就擅自認為我就該像個Alpha一樣強大，沒有弱點，擅自覺得我會想要怎樣的未來，擅自覺得我不會將勇利當作一回事，沒想過我到底是什麼樣的，我才那麼生氣和傷心。」

「Alpha也不一定強大，像我……」

勇利試圖解釋，話出口卻驚覺自己的盲點。他本身就是個隨處可見的普通人，只是剛好生為Alpha，又哪來立場認為所有Alpha都要很厲害？誠然，維克多是Living Legend，但若因此就覺得對方不能軟弱，不能失敗，天生就有才能，光芒四射，那不是維克多，那是勝生勇利的理想。

他望向維克多，還是那個令他移不開目光的人，他卻忘了這人之所以吸引他，不只是冰上的耀眼表現，還有他與他同樣在冰上花去大量時光。無論大雪烈陽都出門訓練，即使度假也要找個冰場或做些陸上訓練；休賽季時顧忌身體能力，不敢縱情吃喝，不敢荒廢作息……他怎麼會忘了，為了成就冰上剎那的芳華，維克多付出的並不比自己少？

如果維克多真的不需付出一切就能享有榮耀，他也不會如此為他著迷。人類不會想與神站在對等的位置上，理所當然才是最可怕的。

「我知道勇利有愛逞強的地方，勇利不會輕易在別人面前哭泣，也很在意別人的看法，因為不想讓支持自己的人失望。我倒不會有這麼大的壓力，可是我也希望在意的人看到我的努力，知道我能做到這樣，也是付出許多的。」

「維克多......一直很努力。」

聲音連自己都覺得薄弱，然而維克多露出淺淺的笑容。

「即使是現在，聽到勇利這麼說，我依然很高興。」

那藍眸彷彿冬日晴空，即使是這個時候，這人依然那麼有魅力。

如果他早點發現，自己這樣說維克多會很開心就好了。

「勇利不必給自己壓力。」那雙藍眸彷彿能看透他的心，「勇利是勇利就好。我也很喜歡作為我的粉絲的勇利，總是做些令我驚喜的事呢！」

這個人在說什麼啊，一下子說希望自己看到他其他地方，一下子又說勇利是勇利就好。他以為人人都和他一樣思維跳躍啊？

勇利嘴角微揚，彎下腰，將手中袋子舉到前方。

「勇利？」

「這個……謝謝維克多一直以來包容我、指導我，讓我能看到不同的景色。」

他的指尖顫抖著，手臂肌肉因懸空與用力而發酸。

「能夠和維克多一起吃豬排飯、一起泡溫泉、起床第一個看到的是維克多、互相說晚安，見到聖彼得堡的海和雪……謝謝你給我這些。」

他害怕維克多不願意接受他的禮物，因此當手上一輕，他著實鬆了一口氣。他悄悄抬起頭，見到男人沉默地拆開袋子封口，從中拿出一頂毛線帽、一對手套，最後是件背心，都是小巧、一看就知道適合幼兒的尺寸，粉藍色系配上手工編織的質感，看起來討喜又溫暖。

「這是一點心意。」

勇利支支吾吾地說，有些心虛。他確實打算買個送給小孩的禮物，但看到那些琳瑯滿目的商品時，腦中浮現的卻都是前戀人俊朗的臉。他會喜歡這個樣式嗎？這個顏色他穿起來一定很好看……他又想到男人老是嫌棄他的品味，更不認為自己挑的設計可以令對方驚豔，因此挑來挑去，最後仍選了最平凡、最大眾化、最安全的款式，而他的確也無法花太多心力在挑選上。

四周十分安靜，勇利開始擔心自己是否太唐突了，又或者以他的品味，不要送服飾類比較好吧？

「謝謝。」

維克多的道謝令他安下心來，他從口袋裡掏出一個包裝精美的小盒子，遞了過去。

「還有……這個。」

他看著男人解開緞帶，打開蓋子，露出裡頭的銀製冰鞋鑰匙圈，鞋跟處一點藍水晶裝飾恰到好處，既帶出銀的純淨與雅致，又不至過於華麗而顯得庸俗。

「我、我沒有堅持你只能滑冰的意思，不管維克多是什麼樣的，我都……支持你……只是這是我能給維克多最好的東西。」

他所有的愛都只敢藉由滑冰表現，因為這是他唯一有自信能吸引對方目光的事物；可是不只是這樣的。他想要在各方面都滿足這個人，看到他笑他就快樂，看到他難過會想安慰他。而這人給他的也是無可取代的。如果不是他，他不會知道自己不是孤軍奮戰，不會知道那些所謂的冰上的愛，其實來自於冰下所有人的支持。

他也想說，第一眼看到這個就覺得很適合你，可是他害怕會勾起對方不愉快的回憶。

「和維克多在一起真的很快樂，謝謝你來到我身邊。滑冰上你當然給了我很多，但那些不是滑冰的事情對我來說也一樣珍貴。我喜歡練習後和維克多一起回家，討論今晚要吃什麼；一起帶馬卡欽散步，幫牠洗澡，研究牠的玩具和食物；一起打掃、一起看電視、一起出門購物……我只知道這些了......我不夠了解維克多，所以......所以有人能知道維克多的希望、愛著維克多、給維克多想要的東西，我……真的很高興。」

腳下的雪變得模糊。不能哭，絕對不能哭！

「衣服......是遲來的賀禮，送給你的孩子，雖然我不知道他叫什麼名字，長什麼模樣......我早該祝賀的，對不起……」

「伊利亞。」

「咦？」

維克多輕聲說，聲音似乎有些沙啞。

「他叫伊利亞。」

「伊利亞……是個好名字。」勇利輕唸，因那和自己名字相似的發音刺痛，「祝你們幸福。有機會的話，讓我見見孩子吧。他一定很像維克多，一定是個可愛的孩子。啊，還有，祝你俄錦賽順利！讓尤里他們見識你的厲害！」

如果不一口氣說完，他隨時會喪失勇氣。一陣暖意襲來，維克多抱住他，兩人身軀緊緊貼合，銀色的頭靠在他肩上，臉頰傳來懷念的搔癢感，耳邊傳來帶有磁性的聲音。

「謝謝你，勇利。」

他不知道這句道謝是對禮物，又或還有其他意涵，但男人未再多說。他們在雪地中靜靜相擁，感受彼此的溫度和重量，直到將錯過末班電車，才不得不分開。勇利笑著送對方走進車站，銀髮男人也回以微笑，然後他獨自一人返回飯店，倒在空曠而冰冷的床上。

莫斯科的聖誕市集並不是結束。

他永遠記得當年的俄錦賽，維克多結束自由滑，獲得冠軍，離開冰場那一刻見到他的驚喜。好不容易熬到表演滑和賽後宴會結束，他們一踏進房間便如磁石般相抱緊擁，拉扯對方的衣物。當晚他們瘋狂做愛，在玫瑰酒香和海的味道中，兩面金牌並列在床頭櫃上，彷彿今夜即是永恆。


	10. Chapter 10

「勇利，謝謝你的禮物，你願意接受孩子的道謝嗎？」

近兩年沒有一絲訊息的通訊軟體，再次收到的通訊請求竟是這個，勇利內心五味雜陳。維克多很保護孩子，從不讓他在鏡頭前曝光，當然也不會將孩子的照片和資料等上傳到社交網頁。因此外界迄今只知道是個男孩，其餘如名字、出生日期、長相等都不清楚。身為有幸見到全世界滑冰迷偶像的私生活，還知道孩子名字的人，勇利一點都不想知道維克多的孩子長什麼模樣，叫什麼名字，更不想去扮演什麼爸爸的好學生勝生叔叔，但想和維克多說話的渴望戰勝其他情緒，他最終按下了同意。

在等待影像出現的時候，勇利有些害怕，他不想看到維克多旁邊有一個女人，或是一個男人。幸好畫面出現後，只有維克多抱著個嬰兒坐在巧拼地墊上，旁邊還趴著馬卡欽。大狗一看到他，立刻站起來大力搖尾，汪汪表示歡迎。

「好久不見，馬卡欽。」

大狗汪了聲似是回應，熟悉的夥伴讓勇利放鬆下來，終於有勇氣去看維克多懷中的嬰孩。

看到孩子後，他意外地沒產生原以為會有的排斥心態。或許是孩子在見到他後明顯展露出的好感，也或許是因為孩子長得很像維克多。輪廓深，鼻樑挺，明亮的湛藍雙眼閃著幼兒特有的純真；穿著灰藍細橫條紋包腳連身衣，外罩他送的嬰兒藍針織背心，腳背上還有圓圓的熊圖案。小小的人兒抱著比他小不了多少的馬卡欽布偶偎在維克多懷裡，看上去怯生生的，但在見到他後眼睛睜大，像是發現新玩具般坐起來指著螢幕，發出各種勇利聽不懂的音節，手舞足蹈的樣子可看出他十分高興。

勇利不得不承認，維克多的孩子就和他本人一樣可愛，只是在見到那深色頭髮和圓滾滾的大眼睛時，他心中會升起苦澀，那是維克多身邊已有其他人的證明。

「勇利，這是伊利亞。」

維克多向他介紹後，又低頭對懷中的孩子說道：

「伊魯申卡，這是勝生勇利，爸爸的朋友。」

他玩笑似地抓起孩子兩隻胖胖的手，朝勇利揮了揮，「來，和勇利打招呼。」孩子開心地笑起來，掙脫維克多，身軀傾前，自己向螢幕揮手。

維克多有些不好意思地對勇利說：

「伊利亞今天比較興奮。」他又補充，「我們都叫他伊魯申卡。」

勇利猶豫了下，還是扮演起勝生叔叔，用生硬的俄語說道：

「你好，伊魯申卡，我是勝生勇利。」

孩子呵呵地笑，也不知有沒有聽懂他的話。維克多笑得嘴巴都成心型，看起來真的很開心。他將孩子抱到馬卡欽旁邊，讓他靠著毛茸茸的大狗，從旁邊拿來一個彩虹泡泡串珠台，撥弄下珠子，立刻就吸引住小孩的注意力，伸手去抓。維克多讓孩子在旁邊自己玩，回過頭來對勇利說：

「勇利馬上就要去溫哥華了吧？好好幹，再拿個金牌吧！」

他穿著簡單的灰色休閒服，頭髮四翹，要不是袖口和下擺有疑似食物和小手印的污漬，看起來就和過去在家的放鬆模樣沒什麼兩樣。Living Legend先生雖注重衣著品味，出門絕對要打扮得光鮮亮麗，在自己的私人空間卻相當隨興。好幾次他只隨便套件T恤，便抱著馬卡欽躺在客廳的大沙發上，一睡就是整個下午，直到勇利做好晚餐，來喚人吃飯了，才一臉惺忪地跟著他走到餐廳。有時他們也會一起下廚做炸豬排或皮羅什基，麵粉沾上他們鼻頭和頭髮，維克多卻不急著清理，說「食物現吃才有意義。」思及此，勇利心情複雜，衝口而出：

「維克多決賽會替我加油嗎？」

「當然。」

「你也會替尤里加油嗎？」

維克多愣了愣，藍眸望向他，眉頭皺起，似在思索他這樣問的用意。勇利也知道自己的要求過分了，但他不想收回已出口的話。許久過後，維克多終於開口：

「不會。」

雖是期望的答案，勇利卻覺得自己像個鬧彆扭的孩子，比起欣喜更多的是懊惱。自己是否又搞砸了在對方心中的形象？

「那個……維克多——」

「勇利——」

兩人同時開口，氣氛一時之間有些尷尬。維克多笑了笑。

「你先說。」

「關於大獎賽，我有些事想請教維克多。」

「真巧，我也想給勇利一些建議呢。」

氣氛輕鬆下來，勇利說起自己最近在練習時遇到的困難。從日本回來後，他全心投入大獎賽決賽的備戰中，卻越滑越覺得不對，不論是否合樂，都覺得少了些東西，卻又說不出是什麼。切雷斯蒂諾讓他改了幾個動作，他雖然覺得銜接變流暢了，但仍不是他需要的。當然，向前教練兼前戀人討教很奇怪，還隱約有不信任現任教練的嫌疑，但他真的很想知道維克多對自己目前的表現有什麼看法。維克多聽完他的問題後，開口：

「〈一步之遙〉是富有挑逗性的曲子，勇利在步法和各種動作上都做得很好了，不過既然是要表現情人間若即若離、你來我往的曖昧姿態，何不試著將觀眾想成情人，邀請觀眾呢？」

「邀請觀眾？」

「是啊，勇利不是說過，這個短節目是以Eros當作起點，那勇利還記得我在中國站時說過『勇利可以用自己的魅力來戰鬥了』嗎？勇利自身的魅力已經很棒了，不過只屬於情人間的感覺還是和面向大眾展示不太一樣。勇利既然已經當過小鎮第一美女，那這次就把觀眾當成情人，傳達自己在曲子中體會的心情吧。帶觀眾進入自己創造的情境中，也是表演者的挑戰呢！」

「這樣嗎……」

過去他很少滑這類型的曲子，比起和他人互動，他更擅長展現自我。並不是說過去他都當場上觀眾不存在，而是比起純粹表達曲子給自己的感受，將觀眾當作表演的一部分，與之互動，需要更高的注意力和反應力。勇利光想像自己向看台眨眼勾唇，都覺得之後不管是驚天歡呼或鴉雀無聲，他都會因這些反應而摔倒。

大概是看出他的困擾，維克多再度開口：

「不管勇利過去是想著人滑，還是只專心數拍子記動作，接下來試著將那個對象當作眼前的觀眾吧，或許會有不一樣的體悟也說不定。」

……他是故意的吧？他應該知道除了他，自己不可能想其他人。如果將觀眾當成維克多不知可不可行？勇利正在胡思亂想之際，又聽到維克多說：

「至於自由滑，勇利在情感上的掌握已經很好了，我能給的也只有技術和動作上的調整建議，不過這點也許切雷斯蒂諾比我更清楚吧。」

維克多開始說起他的看法，雖一直希望和這人多說些話，勇利卻漸漸心不在焉起來。其實比起短節目，他在自由滑上面臨的困境更大。從札幌回來後，他和這首曲子就有了隔閡，雖然動作是熟悉的，跳躍和旋轉也大致穩定，但〈布蘭詩歌〉本身的氣勢卻消失了，切雷斯蒂諾也一再指出他沒滑出與命運對抗的意志。原因勇利心知肚明。選擇〈布蘭詩歌：命運，世界的女皇〉這部分雖說有期待藉此獲得戰鬥意志的意義在，卻也有在知道維克多結婚生子後，對已逝戀情的悔恨和不甘心，可是這些都在和維克多見過面後被迫封印了。他仍懊悔自己如此輕易地失去這個人，但也知道一切已無法改變，像朋友一樣相處，讓他的兒子叫自己一聲叔叔，或許就是兩人最好的結局。

耳邊又傳來維克多感慨的聲音。

「勇利滑過〈羅恩格林〉，看來勇利本來就適合這種有中世紀風味的風格啊。」

「拜託別說，那時技術還不成熟，表現力也不夠……」

一聽到黑歷史，勇利臉上立時就燒起來，急著反駁。

「勇利為什麼不多相信自己一些呢？別忘了，也有人喜歡這個節目，並支持著勇利呢。」

想起小個子卻活力充沛的後輩，勇利臉上更熱。南健次郎也二十來歲了，是在花滑界會被說有些老的年紀，也取得了不少成就，還曾和勇利一起出戰大賽，但崇拜勇利的心依舊未變。勇利看到他，就彷彿看到自己，唯一的差別就只在小南不會想和他交往。

世上有幾個人能追到自己的偶像呢？他是多麼幸運。他望著螢幕那端的人，想再找些話題，比如他對維克多節目也有些想法、想談談這兩年的事，甚至問溫哥華有什麼好玩的。但馬卡欽突然嗚嗚叫了兩聲，維克多皺起眉，轉頭看向身旁的孩子。孩子專心地玩著串珠台，胖呼呼的小手將珠子撥來撥去，玩得不亦樂乎。勇利看不出有什麼問題，但維克多低頭對孩子說了些什麼，便抱過他匆匆起身，馬卡欽也站起來搖搖尾巴。

「不好意思，勇利，我有事要忙，今天就到此為止吧。」

看著回到桌面的螢幕，勇利說不出自己的心情是喜是悲。

時隔兩年，他和維克多終於有了聯繫，並且看來對方並不排斥以後繼續來往，但他卻敏銳地感受到兩人間開始出現距離。或許是維克多現在的生活情況切切實實地出現在眼前，或許是維克多對於他實際的競技狀況已不是那麼清楚。

不一起走後，原先緊密的心也會漸漸分歧嗎？

他望向牆上的照片，從札幌回來後，他收起大部分的海報，只留下幾張特別有意義的，如「伴我」或兩人一起入鏡的海報。他當然還是喜歡專業攝影師拍出來的維克多美麗身影，海報、寫真、雜誌等也依舊是他的珍藏，但他知道更多的維克多，所以他把海報換成生活照，這樣那些日子便彷彿尚未遠去。

維克多的人生已走入新的階段，但他依舊眷戀這個人，無力也無意展開新的篇章。

或許他會就這樣抱著維克多的海報和照片直到老吧。

 

溫哥華數度被評為世界上最適宜人居的城市，即使如此，這座城市在冬天也時常陰雨濛濛，再加上天黑得早亮得晚，更帶來陰鬱的情緒。不過對住過底特律和聖彼得堡，又長年在冰場活動的勇利來說，這樣的寒冷還算不上嚴酷，和切雷斯蒂諾辦好入住手續，他提著行李，正打算先到房間休息，卻在電梯前遇到久違的故人。

「好久不見，尤里奧。」

「嗯。」

金髮青年冷淡地應了一聲，勇利不以為意。自從和維克多分手後，兩人偶而遇到都是這樣不鹹不淡的相處方式。他知道尤里雖然常對維克多大吼大叫，但還是很喜歡和尊敬這個同門前輩的；青年也曾經問過勇利他和維克多為了什麼蠢原因分手，言下之意似乎是叫他們快解決那個問題然後和好，思及此，勇利開口：

「之前謝謝你幫忙，我和維克多見過面了，也見到了伊利亞，是個可愛的孩子。」

在維克多休賽，幾乎沒有任何消息的那段時間裡，他曾想方設法打聽維克多的狀況，頭一個找的當然就是俄羅斯友人們，但他們知道的並不比他多，連尤里也一樣。即使如此，金髮青年還是盡力從雅可夫那邊敲出一些消息，確認維克多是真的去休養，只是心情不佳，才少了和外界的聯繫。聽到這裡勇利猜想是因為兩人分手的緣故，也就不敢再多問。

「蛤，你見過伊利亞？那傢伙是得多沒神經，才會讓舊情人見孩子！」

尤里的直白令勇利有些尷尬，苦笑道：

「大概是因為我說有機會讓我看看孩子的關係吧。」

「那傢伙……也不知道在想什麼。」

尤里碎碎唸著。金髮青年這幾年性子沉穩很多，不再像以前一戳就跳，但骨子裡仍是俄羅斯驕傲的冰虎，在冰上的爭勝意志連勇利都要折服。今年他在兩個分站都奪得第一，對決賽金牌顯然勢在必得。

勇利當然也瞄準那塊金牌，不過看到如今身材挺拔的俊美年輕人時，他卻恍惚想起過往。上個他參加的沒有維克多的大獎賽決賽，還是他來當自己教練的時候；而在更之前的俄羅斯站，他也和尤里單獨搭過電梯，那時金髮青年態度還頗不友善呢。

往事猶如昨日，當時誰想得到今天會是這樣的情形？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 維克多抓著孩子手揮手的動作靈感來自原作第五集，維克多拿著馬卡欽面紙盒要勇利降低難度，專心在表演上那段，覺得這段很可愛～


	11. Chapter 11

短節目結束後，勇利排名第四，是個差強人意的成績。

他和切雷斯蒂諾討論了維克多的建議，義大利裔教練也覺得這是個不錯的想法，但在大獎賽決賽貿然做出大幅度更動還是太冒險，因此最終只加入了一個邀請的手勢和挑逗的眼神，並要求勇利多注意身體的方向和表情，要面向觀眾席。從勇利在滑行時依稀聽到尖叫和打拍子聲來看，他想效果應該不錯。

「勇利，你的色氣又進化出嶄新的風味了，看來義大利人也擅於調教呢。」

剛離開選手通道，勇利就聽到熟悉的聲音。

「克里斯，你怎麼會在這裡？」

比Omega還像Omega的Alpha，大人的Eros專利持有者伸手摸了他屁股一下。

「勇利，你這樣說就太失禮了，身為前花滑選手，來看大獎賽決賽是很奇怪的事嗎？」

「也不是這麼說……」

「剛好到惠斯勒度假，突然想起今年GPF好像在溫哥華，就來看看了。」

勇利不知道是身為瑞士人卻跑到有「小瑞士」之稱的地方度假，還是「剛好」、「突然想起」就能順利來觀看GPF哪個比較值得吐槽。戰績豐富的前花滑選手眨眨眼，睫毛如蝶翼搧動。

「是什麼讓你有這樣的變化呢？看來我果然太早離開賽場了，真想和你一較勝負啊。要不，明年夏天咱們來場奇幻冒險，純潔的色氣和大人的Eros，效果一定很棒，嗯？」

他貼近勇利，手再次覆上他的臀部。沒想到這個人下了冰場還是可以把四周都弄濕，他的信息素閥門又壞了嗎？要不是Alpha的身材優勢和明顯的肌肉擺在那兒，勇利都要懷疑克里斯其實是個變異的Omega。那肢體和嗓音比蛇還柔軟，可以在冰上扭腰擺臀，彎成任何形狀，做出各種挑逗姿勢，肆意噴發信息素，將所有在場的人都勾入那魔幻深淵。他暗自慶幸Alpha的信息素無法誘惑他，不然他還真難保不受影響。

「那、那個……維克多給了一點建議。」

「嗯？你們又開始聯繫了？他真是寵他的小動物。」

「他只是作為朋友給個建議。」

「哦——」男人拉長了尾音，「獨佔維克多可是罪孽深重喔。」

許久以前克里斯在大獎賽中國站這麼說的時候，勇利無法反駁，因為他也這麼認為。全世界都在盼望維克多回去，自己沒有資格獨佔他，不能用任何名目限制這個人；但和維克多一起經歷了那麼多，知道他的心情，他覺得自己不該再沉默。

「我從沒獨佔過他，那是維克多自己的意願。」

他轉過身，見到瑞士人橄欖綠的眼中滿是驚訝。

「Living Legend不會和我交往，和我交往的只是維克多。」

即使已是過去，但維克多確實曾打算和他在一起。他不想辜負這份心意。

克里斯一臉驚訝，目光從勇利身上移開，彎起嘴角，但那笑容在勇利看來不知為何有些落寞。

「他要是聽到一定很開心。勇利，你可真是世界上最幸運的人。」

「最幸運的是他的Omega吧。」

勇利懷疑自己的聲音中有股酸味，也知道這樣說很幼稚，就像個放不開的前男友，只是徒增話柄，但他克制不住自己的舌頭。克里斯挑眉，用一種奇怪的眼神看他，像是憐憫，又彷彿有些勝利者的優越，難道是同情嗎？勇利不喜歡這種感覺，正想說些什麼，一個宏亮充滿朝氣的聲音打斷他的思緒。

「誰說到Living Legend？」

JJ大概是這些年變化最少的人了，依舊自我中心得令人側目；但他懷中那有著絲緞般黑髮、灰藍眼珠，別著白色星星髮夾，圍著銀灰色圍巾，穿著深藍色緞面裙子及同色系短靴的小女孩卻破壞了他的氣勢。小女孩抓著父親的肩膀，好奇地望著他們。

「維克多這賽季確實不錯，沒想到休養一賽季和那個年紀還能有這樣的表現，可惜冰上的王者還是JJ！」

「爸爸，什麼是Living Legend?」

「Living Legend啊，是和爸爸一樣厲害的人。」

「像爸爸一樣？那一定很厲害！」

「但你爸爸更厲害，JJ is king!」

「King!」

小女孩拍手歡呼，看著和孩子互動的JJ，勇利突然想到，以後維克多也會這樣把孩子帶來冰場吧？會牽著小伊利亞在冰上踏出第一步、教他滑冰、告訴他自己的事蹟嗎？正在胡思亂想中，耳邊又傳來不耐煩的聲音。

「你們還要吵吵嚷嚷到什麼時候？比賽完了就快離開，別堵在通道口！」金髮俄羅斯青年又朝JJ喊道，「喂，那邊的，不要把小孩帶來冰場，小心生病。」

「哈哈，謝謝你的關心。不過我們家茱莉已經開始學滑冰了，沒問題的！」JJ一邊說著，一邊試圖擺出熟悉的交叉手勢，但因為抱著小孩，只能做出一半，看起來竟有幾分笨拙可親，「茱莉是未來的女王！下一個JJ style!」

「女王！ JJ style!」

小女孩奶聲奶氣地說，伸出一隻手配合父親的動作，那天真無邪的模樣即使是尤里也只嘖了一聲後便不再多言，反倒是克里斯開口：

「有孩子真好啊，我是不是也該考慮生一個？」

「哈哈，我們家茱莉可是人見人愛。」

看著JJ和克里斯奇異地搭上話題，勇利有種奇妙的感覺，像是突然之間，身邊的人都有了孩子，明明花滑選手中結婚生子的算少數。尤里似乎也有同感，勇利聽到他碎唸：

「左一個孩子右一個孩子，當老爸的都這樣嗎？維克多也是，提到他兒子就變得噁心透了。我們是花滑運動員，不是褓姆！」

「小孩子確實很可愛。」

「千萬別像她爸那樣。」

勇利乾應了兩聲，心裡想的卻是維克多的孩子若像父親，不論男孩女孩都很可愛吧？若有了第二個，他是否也要依照俄羅斯習俗去向維克多祝賀，就像還在聖彼得堡時，他們一起去為維克多朋友的孩子祝福時那樣？

「算了，你們都去養孩子吧，金牌剛好給老子。」

尤里說道，轉身想離開，但大概是「金牌」的關鍵字引來JJ的注意。他朝兩人的方向大喊：

「金牌會留在加拿大的！」

「呿！」

金髮青年哼了聲，加快腳步離開，勇利急忙跟上去，他可不想單獨和JJ以及克里斯待在一起，尤其是討論育兒話題，這實在太詭異了。他們一同走向選手休息區，到了休息室門口，勇利正想與尤里道別，青年突然開口：

「喂，豬排飯，你還喜歡維克多吧？」

「怎麼突然……」

「你和克里斯的對話我都聽見了。」

果然。勇利低下頭，被人指出這件事還是有些難堪。

「都已經結束了。」

尤里看了他一眼，或許是在想他怎麼這麼遜，都過這麼久了還放不開。然而金髮青年接下來的話卻出乎勇利意料。

「豬排飯，你和伊利亞的見面是怎麼樣的？維克多說了什麼嗎？」

介紹自己是勝生叔叔？就算是尤里，這話勇利也說不出口。

「就普通的介紹，維克多把孩子抱來，告訴我孩子的名字……」

「真不像老頭子，當初我們可是嚇了一大跳啊。消失了好幾個月的人突然冒出來，然後就說自己有了孩子……那傢伙連這種事也要搞驚喜。」尤里嘟噥著，「那你覺得伊利亞怎麼樣？」

只見過一次面，隔著螢幕，時間不超過一小時，最重要的是對方是個連話都不會說的嬰孩，叫勇利評論實在太強人所難。

「呃，很活潑？看起來很熱情，不怕生、個性很不錯的樣子，維克多教得很好。」

「蛤？活潑？熱情？不怕生？你說的真的是維克多他兒子？」尤里大聲說道，一臉不可思議，「你做了什麼？你知道當初維克多第一次把伊利亞帶來冰場的時候，他可是緊抓著維克多，他爸哄了半天才願意搖一下手，也只肯讓雅可夫抱；還是見過幾次面後，他才慢慢會和我們玩，好歹我也送過他禮物啊！而且就算他平時是讓彼得羅夫娜帶，但只要維克多出現，他一定會伸手要維克多抱。」

勇利腦中浮現那呵呵笑著、朝他揮手的小小身影。是很黏父親的孩子嗎？聽尤里這樣說，父子倆的感情肯定很深厚吧？勇利又想到，身為花滑選手必須花大量時間練習，四處征戰，有時還有商業活動，孩子會不會常見不到父親，只有馬卡欽和褓姆陪伴？他的母親呢？他突然有些同情伊利亞。

「我一直想不明白，維克多為什麼讓你見伊利亞……之前他明明要我們低調的……真是搞不懂！」

尤里自言自語著，看起來十分焦躁，勇利只能陪笑，金髮青年突然話鋒一轉。

「喂，豬排飯，你真的還喜歡維克多嗎？」

即使他無時無刻不想著前戀人，但突然要他承認，還是對比自己小、熟知兩人過去的後輩，勇利說不出口；而尤里似乎也沒耐心等他回答。

「如果你真的還喜歡老頭子，也不排斥伊利亞，那就去問問他願不願意再接受你啊！」

這簡直是將他內心最黑暗深沉的慾望翻攪出來，赤裸裸地塞到他面前，勇利面紅耳赤，慌忙反駁。

「維克多已經結婚了，我怎麼可能去破壞他的家庭。」

「老頭子根本沒有結婚！」

尤里吼道，像是將積壓已久的怨氣一吐而出。

「咦？」

「從來沒聽過或看過有像他老婆的人出現，一次也沒有！他自己也從來不說，問雅可夫他只叫我們不要多問。伊利亞誕生不久我們就知道了……別這樣看我，那時你們分手看起來已經成定局了，告訴你也沒用，而且維克多拜託我們不要聲張關於伊利亞的事……雅可夫要我們去祝賀維克多，我猜是習俗的關係。若連我們也沒有，伊利亞就只能孤單地來到這世界了，就這點來說維克多似乎挺感謝我們的……扯遠了，我們一起在他家附近種了橡樹，他那頭只有他和伊利亞、葉蓮娜․彼得羅夫娜出席，這下你懂了吧？如果他和孩子的母親還在一塊兒，這麼重要的事對方怎麼可能不出現？鐵定有什麼原因讓他自己養孩子。」

金髮青年連珠帶砲地說，勇利只來得及理解其中關鍵的訊息。維克多和孩子的母親不在一起？這巨大的衝擊讓他一時間不知如何反應。

「也可能是秘密結婚什麼的……他想保護另一半和孩子……八卦雜誌不也說訪問鄰居，看過長髮女人出入他家……」

「你信那些編故事的還是我？就算是那樣，現在也不在一起了。我剛不是說了：從來沒有、一次也沒有看過像他老婆的人出現。不管是誰為他生下孩子，現在不在一起就是不在一起！」

「尤里，不要說這麼多！」

「費茲曼教練……」

見到雅可夫出現，勇利縮了縮肩膀，追問的話也吞了回去。

他有些怕雅可夫，這是他和維克多分手後才有的情緒。被維克多明確說了分手後，他也曾打電話問雅可夫對方的近況，卻總是被冷冷地拒絕。他知道對維克多來說，這位俄羅斯老教練就像父親一樣，而雅可夫說不定也把維克多當兒子看待，既然如此，看自己不順眼也是理所當然的。若是以前，勇利便不敢再多問了，但金髮青年透露的訊息實在太驚人，他顧不得可能會在尤里面前被狠狠拒絕的風險，抱著希望問道：

「費茲曼教練，尤里說的是真的嗎？」

老教練望向他，眼神晦莫難測。

「你為什麼不自己去問他？」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.（不負責任統計）在我看過的各式同人作品裡，尤里解決了兩人80%的爭吵、愛在心裡口難開、分手再見面等感情問題和危機，其他人解決了10%，5%是他們自己解決，最後5%是馬卡欽：）
> 
> 2.關於克里斯的第二性別我猶豫了很久，其實我本來想將克里斯設定為Omega的，因為我想讓他生（喂）但基友說：「如果克里斯也是Omega，你讓這個世界的Alpha如何自處？被兩個Omega壓著打！」加上比Omega還Omega的Alpha超級帶感！就這樣決定了;-)


	12. Chapter 12

_你為什麼不自己去問他？_

雅可夫的話接下來一天不斷迴盪在勇利的腦海裡，讓他無論是公開練習或吃飯睡覺都心神不寧，還差點在跳躍時摔倒。他一直悔恨的便是他和維克多再無重新開始的機會，因此乍然得知對方可能根本沒結婚，那股狂喜立刻攫獲他，恨不得直接衝到聖彼得堡，問明白這一切到底是怎麼回事，甚至懇求再度交往。

然而理智稍微回復後，他便意識到這個想法只是一廂情願。先不說自己還在參加大賽，就算維克多真的沒結婚，他又憑什麼要求再度交往？最重要的是，維克多為什麼不澄清？不只他，連媒體也沒有，任憑各式各樣的傳言滿天飛。

也許是尤里誤會了，不公開的理由多的是，維克多沒必要一一說明。或許他妻子就是個低調的人，不想因得到世界第一有魅力的男人而受人注目。或許他的確沒結婚，但和孩子的母親在一塊——只是不需要向無關的人解釋。維克多向來是這樣的，對於沒興趣的人事物，他一個字也不會多說。

還有那如陰影般糾纏他、維克多身上消失的香味。就算維克多沒有結婚，但若他標記了孩子的母親……勇利第一次懊惱起兩人都是Alpha，那被他刻意遺忘在記憶深處、將維克多當作Omega、並想標記他的夢如鬼魅般漂浮上來。他絕不會強迫和侵犯維克多的，可是他從沒有一刻像現在這樣渴望能與對方建立更深入的連結。他希望維克多是Omega，或自己是，與第二性別無關，他只是想和這個人擁有獨一無二、誰也無法介入的關係。

真是太蠢了，他怎麼能希望維克多是某種性別呢？維克多就是維克多，不管是不是Omega他都一樣喜歡，就算是Alpha，他也會想盡辦法和對方締結特別的關係。

某個訊息自他腦中閃過，快得來不及抓住，他似乎遺漏了什麼非常重要的東西，但再想卻是一片茫然。他心煩意亂地打開通訊軟體，點到和維克多的對話紀錄，最新的訊息來自昨天，是他在短節目結束後收到的。

_今天做得很好，切雷斯蒂諾果然知道要怎麼調整。_

_自由滑加油！勇利一定能滑出最棒的節目！_

最後還備注了一句：只給勇利。

看著訊息欄的維克多頭像，勇利終究沒忍住，按下了通話鍵，很快那頭就傳來他思念的聲音。

「勇利？怎麼還不睡？你明天要比賽吧。」

聖彼得堡現在應該是早上吧？隔著座大海，連時間都不一樣了。勇利依稀聽到背景有孩子嬉鬧和狗叫聲，他忍不住凝神細聽是否還有其他陌生的聲音。

「維克多今天不去練習？」

「會的，等彼得羅夫娜來我就出門了。你還記得彼得羅夫娜嗎？我請她來幫忙照顧伊利亞。」

勇利點頭，葉蓮娜․彼得羅夫娜是維克多父母的朋友，維克多曾給兩人介紹，以前似乎是老師，是個穩重慈祥的女人，對勇利也很關心，怪不得維克多能這樣放心。

他便想到孩子的母親，這是詢問的好時機，不會顯得他別有所圖，但再三猶豫後，最終他還是放棄了這個機會。他還沒想好，若是維克多真的說了關於另一半的事，他該如何自處。

祝福並不容易。

「早點睡吧，什麼都不要想，我會替你加油的。」

聽到維克多這麼說，勇利突然一陣衝動。

「維克多，你相信命運嗎？」

「勇利自由滑遇到困難了嗎？」

他不知該讚嘆對方的敏銳，還是哀傷維克多總是只想到滑冰。或許他什麼都不該想，只要高興維克多如此在意他的節目就好。

「我......不知道怎麼和命運對抗。」

電話那頭沉默了一陣，然後背景的喧鬧聲變小了，大概是維克多走到房間另一頭。

「勇利覺得命運是什麼？」

聽到維克多這樣問，勇利有些迷茫。雖然他選擇〈布蘭詩歌〉作為本賽季自由滑曲目，但主要是因為那對命運無常的呼喊悲號觸動了他的心；至於何謂命運，他從未深思過，耳邊響起熟悉的合唱聲。

「命運是……已經注定好，不能改變的東西……而且它變化無常，會突然奪去你的一切……」

「不對喔，命運是可以改變的，不然怎麼叫對抗命運呢？」

男人低醇的嗓音中斷他如機械般覆誦歌詞的話語，沉穩而堅定，有著讓人不由自主相信的力量。

「勇利相信命運嗎？」

「……不相信。」

「那就好了，雖然不知道勇利遇到了什麼困擾，但命運這種東西，是你服從了才會存在。在我看來，勇利一直擁有很強大的意志，會拚命去爭取想要的東西。」

勇利摸了摸臉，來自維克多的鼓勵總是讓他兩頰發燙，卻又能給予他無與倫比的力量。

「維克多對抗過命運嗎？」

「與其說對抗，不如說我從沒想過這種事。想要什麼就去爭取，爭取了就算只有一些些改變，對我來說也和原本不一樣了。啊，不過雅可夫常常因此很生氣，說我任性、不考慮後果。」

手機裡傳來輕笑，真的是維克多一貫的作風。勇利想像老教練怒吼的樣子，嘴角也跟著揚起，話語就這麼脫口而出：

「維克多遇過怎樣也無法改變的事嗎？」

話出口後他才驚覺這樣問太直白了，另一端乍然的沉默也讓他害怕，幸而維克多最終開口：

「……有過幾次，我怎麼努力也找不到突破口。」男人的聲音緩慢且平穩，勇利卻聽得內心揪緊。他不知道這是因為他聯想到自己的經驗，或是想起維克多偶爾在他面前顯露的、在外頭絕對不可能展現的失意模樣，「我很挫折，也很累了，前方像是有一座山擋著，看不到任何改變的可能，不知道該怎麼辦才好。」

氣氛變得凝重。是尤里說過維克多遇到瓶頸的事嗎？還是比賽成績不理想？勇利覺得維克多若沒意思明說，貿然去猜測詳情很失禮，或許話題該就此打住，但他一如往常地想知道這人的一切。

「我可以問維克多後來怎麼處理的嗎？」

「我逃了。」

「咦？」

「勇利覺得我不會做這種事嗎？」

「不、不是......」

這個回答的確出乎意料，他原以為維克多會給個如何克服障礙、突破難關的勵志答案，沒想到卻是這種一點也不帥的方式。

「我只是沒想到維克多會這麼乾脆地說出來。」

「大概是因為勇利有讓人說出一切的魅力吧。」

勇利不知道對方是認真的，或只是開玩笑好讓氣氛輕鬆點，此時手機裡突然傳來孩子哭聲，維克多匆匆說了句「抱歉，勇利，等我一下！」另一端便變成哄哄的雜音。勇利抓著手機，只覺得時間很漫長，也許過了一小時，也許只有三十秒，等維克多的聲音再度出現時，說話的對象卻不是他。

「伊魯申卡，爸爸有重要的事，先自己玩吧......不行，不能抓！」

另一頭傳來咿呀聲，大概是維克多把孩子抱過來了。勇利想像維克多一邊講電話一邊哄小孩、焦頭爛額的情景，不知為何覺得有些可愛。他想自己喜歡對方這點大概這輩子都治不好了。

「抱歉，勇利。」

「沒關係。」勇利遲疑了下，不知該識趣地主動結束通話，或是繼續方才的話題。既然維克多都把孩子帶過來了，或許也是想和他繼續聊下去吧？「我可以問維克多逃了後的結果嗎？」

大海那頭的人似乎和他一樣遲疑，好一陣子勇利只聽到稚嫩的童音和漫不禁心的安撫。他緊張地等著，會得到回應，或是禮貌地拒絕？終於，低沉的聲音響起：

「有一次的結果還不錯，我發現了新的可能；另一次……我也不知道到底是好是壞，甚至算不算正確的選擇……但我那個時候很絕望，如果不逃，最後我一定會做出傷害自己，也傷害別人的事。」

男人平靜地述說著，勇利驚訝於他的坦誠。維克多會逃……這的確是難以想像的事。在勇利的認知中，維克多遇到困難總是勇敢地迎上前去，用他自己的說法就是「就算只有一些些改變，也和原本不一樣了。」他說他會逃……勇利覺得自己又發現了對方不為人知的一面。

他十分感激維克多願意對他說這些，不論是為了幫助他度過困境，或只是有感而發的單純訴說，他都感謝如今仍能和維克多談論這些事。

他還有機會見到更多的維克多嗎？

那逼得他不得不逃的情況，又是什麼呢？勇利隱約有些猜測，但不敢貿然開啟。

「我也會逃。」口中不知怎麼就蹦出這句話，「表現很差，不知道怎麼面對大家的時候；害怕被否定，不敢面對現實的時候；還有維克多來當我教練，我太高興的時候。所以維克多這樣做不是什麼奇怪的事。」

四周一片靜默，勇利這才突然反應過來。

「啊，好像不能這樣類比......」

「不，勇利有這種想法我很開心。」男人的聲音充滿明顯的笑意，「不過勇利高興也會逃啊？」

「那個……」他感到臉上竄燒起來，「是想把最好的一面展現給維克多！」

「我覺得勇利不是最好的一面也很棒啊。」這人的甜言蜜語真是信手捻來，富有磁性的嗓音彷彿本人就在身邊絮語，勇利覺得火都要燒到脖子了，「勇利總是充滿認真努力的氣勢，很吸引人呢。」

這一定是慣性的粉絲服務！明明自己之前那麼糟糕，還弄哭對方，怎麼可能很棒？儘管如此，勇利依舊心跳加速得無法自已。他握緊手機，頭湊近螢幕。

「謝謝維克多願意告訴我這些，我想我知道該怎麼做了。」

他的聲音有些大，迴盪在房間和聽筒裡，另一端傳來溫和的聲音。

「嗯，我相信勇利沒問題的，期待明天的比賽。」

 

才踏入比賽會場，勇利就見到熟人，綠眼睛的瑞士人靠過來，魅惑的聲音隨之響起。

「勇利，那天怎麼那麼快就走了？我還想和你多聊幾句呢。」

「那個……孩子的話題我實在無法加入。」

克里斯挑起眉毛。

「你對孩子沒興趣嗎？」

「我沒想過。」

勇利突然有種逢年過節，長谷津老家的親戚朋友見到他的第一句話，就是問他打算什麼時候找個伴的感受。雖然父母和姊姊、美奈子老師，以及西郡夫妻等比較親近的人都不曾提起，但他們肯定也是擔心的。他不免有些愧疚。

「哦——」克里斯意義不明地拉長了尾音，「但伊利亞很可愛吧？」

「為什麼突然提到維克多的孩子？」

「因為勇利喜歡維克多啊。」

喜歡維克多不代表就會覺得他的孩子可愛吧？他又想到尤里曾問他覺得伊利亞怎麼樣，怎麼每個人都覺得維克多的孩子也和他有關？

他想起那長得像維克多、笑呵呵的小小嬰孩，確實是個可愛的孩子；但他還是無法想像自己有了孩子的光景。成為某人的父親......這個想法對他來說太虛幻，他無法想像自己會和誰生下孩子，更別說養育、擔起父親的責任。但若因為是維克多的孩子，就都丟給對方照料也說不過去。

......或許他想太多了，維克多是不是單身還不一定呢。

「我覺得伊利亞很可愛，真希望我是他的父親。」

或許是他許久沒回答，克里斯又說道。勇利覺得這說法有些微妙，但又說不出哪裡奇怪。

「克里斯有交往對象吧？就算對方是Beta，但還是有機會的。」

「你說的也對。」

克里斯點頭，神情有些落寞，勇利猜想也許是Alpha和Beta間其實並不容易生出孩子，但他不便多問，正想和克里斯道別，口袋突然傳來「叮咚」聲。他拿出手機，打開螢幕，訊息提示Victor Nikiforov傳了一張照片，點開來是一隻戴著戒指的手拿著冰鞋造型的鑰匙圈，鞋跟處一點藍水晶閃耀。

只有這樣，但多餘的言語已經不需要了。

「維克多……」

要不是克里斯在場，勇利真想吻上去；但他只能小心慎重地將手機收入懷中，並悄悄觸摸手上的護身符。他抬頭，想和克里斯道別，早些去準備比賽，瑞士人卻先一步開口：

「維克多傳來的？」

「是的，他祝我比賽順利。那我先去冰場了。」

「我追過維克多。」

「咦？」

勇利停下轉身的腳步，他從來沒聽過這件事。他知道維克多的每個緋聞和交往對象，但當中沒有克里斯。在他的認知裡，瑞士前花滑選手應該是維克多的好友兼勁敵。抗拒和敵意升起，他有時候會暗自吃味維克多和克里斯的良好關係，但他不想當個心胸狹窄的可憎戀人，所以什麼都沒說。但若兩人曾有曖昧……

他不能怎麼樣，過去和現在都不行。

克里斯似乎對他的反應毫無所覺，繼續說道：

「是我第一次和他一起登上頒獎台的時候。可是那傢伙說不想和競爭對手有其他的感情，很麻煩，就拒絕了我。我該感謝他把我當成競爭對手，還是恨他過於年輕氣盛的腦袋？」

勇利不知該如何回應，難道要怨嘆維克多沒把自己當競爭對手嗎？

「所以後來聽到他說你們在交往的時候，我真想給他一拳，這個說話不算話的可惡傢伙！」

雖然克里斯說得很輕鬆，語氣很爽朗，但話語中的沉重卻讓勇利一點都沒有勝利者的喜悅。瑞士人拍了拍勇利的肩，在背上重重捶了下。

「那傢伙看起來隨和、親切，對每個人都一視同仁，但其實骨子裡各種感情親疏分得很清楚哪。也許他自己沒意識到，但對不喜歡的人，他絕對不會給對方曖昧空間。」

他的笑容像是近晚的陽光，明亮卻惆悵。

「不管他究竟把你當學生、朋友還是戀人，好好珍惜。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 關於維克多「逃」這件事，是在和基友討論時，基友提出的觀點。
> 
> 他覺得維克多去找勇利，多少帶有逃避無法帶給觀眾驚喜的自己的成分在，當然他想從勇利身上找到一些自己沒有的東西；但如果不是逃避，他面對勇利以及其他人的表演時，想回到冰上的情緒不會那麼強烈，因為本來就是結束教練的工作後就可以回去了。我則覺得也許原作沒在這方面著墨，但這延伸、推測很有意思，也很合理。人都有在遇到危機時，逃避以求生存的本能，也許維克多所為不是一般認知的「逃」，但暫時脫離那個環境，不去處理困境，也是迴避。維克多來當勇利的教練，不是選手的維克多，就不必面對自己已經不能給觀眾驚喜的殘酷事實。在原作的絕大多數時間裡，維克多對於未來的計畫、何時回歸、想不想和勇利同場競技等問題，始終沒給出明確答案，而這些問題其實都指向一個關鍵根源：他是否要繼續當選手？或許維克多是渴望的，但他沒有把握能超越已成Living Legend的自己，所以無法回答。從另一方面來說，雖然維克多當了勇利教練，想要給予勇利更多東西，但他從來沒否定再當選手的可能性，明明以他的年紀和對勇利的在意，順勢退役完全是合理且可行的，這正顯示他對身為選手的自己仍有難以割捨的地方。放不下，卻前進不了，遲遲無法做出決斷，只能暫時不面對。
> 
> （另外一個旁證是：原作有意無意地指維克多在長谷津過著的是「度假般的生活」，如維克多第10集一開頭就挑明了：人生需要自在的度假。隨後提到Life和Love，是他遠離滑冰後腦中首先浮出的字眼，也是他棄置不顧二十多年的東西。我們可以很容易地推測出，維克多是為了滑冰而放棄了這兩項事物，但他卻從勇利身上／長谷津得回了，還開啟了新的世界。又如長谷津是天國一樣的地方，他享受那裡的一切、他很多年沒和馬卡欽待在一起這麼長的時間了等等，這情景不就很像我們在繁忙壓力大的生活中，想暫時避開那些惱人的事物，於是安排了一段假期，躲到一個沒人認識自己的陌生地方，藉由享受美好的事物放鬆、休息、回復、充電，最後往往能獲得新力量，回來面對未來的挑戰嗎？）
> 
> 第10集面對尤里的挑釁，維克多回應「你其實是想和我戰鬥的吧？」而不提勇利如何，顯示他對選手身分的自豪，而「如果我留在俄羅斯繼續戰鬥的話，尤里奧就不會有這麼高的鬥志了吧？然後……我也是……」也正說明他離開俄羅斯是從一個停滯的泥沼中解放。被束縛於Living Legend框架的維克多，似乎已成一個死局，不僅他自己無法脫出，周遭的人也習於那個傳奇般、無法超越的角色，即使如此，維克多話語的指向依舊是「留在俄羅斯」，而不是「如果我繼續當選手」這種對選手身分的否定。
> 
> 第11集維克多回憶世錦賽上記者詢問他下賽季的抱負→一直相信用嶄新的心去滑就能給觀眾驚喜，但這也是枷鎖→（雖然）一直覺得新的力量只能靠自己去發掘→（不過）透過勇利有了新的情感／力量，今後該給勇利什麼呢？我覺得這樣的脈絡安排不僅表示維克多也和勇利一樣，從孤軍作戰跨越到領會他人情感，並以此為新生力量，也暗示他內心深處從來沒放棄選手身分，否則就不必特別提到身為選手的他執著於要用嶄新的心給觀眾驚喜，並因此陷於困境這回事，「透過勇利有了新的情感／力量」也對應了「用嶄新的心去滑就能給觀眾驚喜」。大概至少從這時起（或是更早，在俄羅斯站記者問他想不想和勇利同場競技時），官方就已經在鋪陳維克多終將返回賽場，只是對當下的維克多而言，給勇利力量顯然是更重要的事，返回賽場並不是他的優先考量；然而隨後尤里的驚人表現卻再次加強及喚起了維克多身為選手的那部分：惟有選手維克多才能挑戰這個怪物般的後輩，也只有他自己奪回紀錄才有意義（所以第12集勇利要維克多復歸大概也推了他一把，只是自己決定和他人擅自決定還是兩回事，所以他超生氣w不過假設一下若勇利沒要維克多回去，後續會如何發展也很有意思）。
> 
> 最後維克多終於下定決心，決定返回冰上再度挑戰（官方也說過，維克多在見了勇利的表演後，迫不及待地想和他戰鬥），又因為生命狀態已經不一樣了，所以他也將勇利納入他的競技生涯中，即使會加大戰鬥的難度，也要身兼選手和教練，但這又何嘗不是一個令人興奮的挑戰呢？個人觀點是即使勇利退役，維克多也依舊會返回冰上。那句在勇利破了他自由滑紀錄後，緊接著「作為編舞和教練都是無法形容的高興」的「但是作為競技者來看，可是一點都不有趣呢」，完全表達出維克多身為選手的競爭意識和決心。他告訴勇利要回歸競技，與其說是順應勇利的期待、藉此挽回勇利，不如說這是維克多遞出的邀請函和挑戰函：「我要返回戰場了，你不一起來嗎？不想和我競技嗎？」他尊重勇利，所以不給他壓力，交由他自己決定，但誠懇地邀約，希望他一起來。雖然維克多並不知道第1集中，勇利希望與他站在對等立場，但他顯然看出勇利真正的渴望，正如勇利在第9集說的「為什麼他會知道我心裡是怎麼想的？」（雖然我覺得這句話頗有情人眼裡出西施的成分w）在我看來，兩人之間的羈絆雖然深，但並不是沒了對方就放棄自己的路，仍會以各自的方式戰鬥，只是很艱苦，或所得的成就總有遺憾，這點真的要謝謝官方、尤里和其他場上的大家QQ


	13. Chapter 13

JJ在一片歡呼聲中離開冰面，勇利進場，在冰上滑了幾圈、做了些熱身動作後回到擋板前，切雷斯蒂諾在那準備給他最後的叮囑。然而今天他只簡單說了兩句，便換了話題。

「我的每個學生都很有個性，不管我能不能依他們的想法走，他們總會想辦法追求到自己想要的。」長髮教練說，「有時候我會想，身為教練，如果無法給學生真正需要的幫助，那到底是因為人們常說的『沒有最好的老師，只有最適合的老師』，還是其實就是我的問題？」

向來充滿活力的男子露出寂寥的笑容，勇利從未見過切雷斯蒂諾露出這種表情。在他印象中，這位豪爽的教練有著義大利和美國的自由、不拘小節的氣質，總是洋溢著自信光彩，擅長用誇張手勢和語氣鼓勵學生，對於該堅持的原則卻也不含糊，開放中帶著嚴厲。

「你以前不太說自己的想法，就算說出來了也不堅持，我常覺得很可惜。明明有很棒的點子，但不想盡辦法實現的話，再棒的想法也只是路邊的石頭，不會有成為鑽石的一天。不過這一年多來，你變了很多，我很高興你能回來找我。」他朝勇利張開雙臂，「身為一路看著你走過來的教練，說真的，我很感謝維克多。」

他給了勇利一個擁抱，然後握住他的手，強勁的力道與其說是握手，更像是擊掌。

「你最近似乎有些迷惘，不過看起來已經好多了。無論如何，你永遠都是我的學生，我永遠會為你的成就驕傲。去吧，用你的魅力征服全世界！」

勇利滑向冰中央，風自臉上和耳邊拂過，冰涼卻熟悉，他回到屬於他的地方。

他的自由滑表演服一反以往慣用的冷色系，改以石榴紅為主色，設計成中世紀罩衫的風格，又在領口和袖口做出類似轉輪的刺繡，並綴以水鑽和亮片。頭髮往後撥，稍微抓一下固定，餘下瀏海自然垂下。勇利本來也擔心自己能不能駕馭住這樣強烈的風格，但實際穿著試滑後，效果還不錯。用批集的話來說，便是兼具國王的奢華和農民的卑微兩種極端，非常適合節目涵義。

他在場中央低下頭，雙手抱胸，左腳收至右腳後，刀齒抵住冰面，等待領受命運。

_啊！命運_

高昂、厚重的歌聲響起。勇利扣著節拍，兩手交握，自胸前向前伸、定住，左腳蹬冰，順勢緩緩滑出；在「像月亮般……」的激昂歌聲中，他一腳為軸心，轉身，在原地畫出一個圓；身軀放鬆壓低，順著作用力扭轉，象徵不斷轉動、反覆無常的命運之輪；起身後仰頭，高舉雙手，再迅速落下至身側，快速滑行，像是在向無窮的蒼天呼喊命運的不公和殘酷。磅礡起伏的節奏敲擊著堅冰，在「……變幻無常」最後一個音落下時，他右足後外刃起跳，左足刀齒點冰，落地之後接續起跳，後外點冰四周跳接後外點冰兩周跳順利完成！右腳接觸到冰面時，他聽到掌聲迸發。

_盈虛交替　可惡的生活　把苦難　和幸福交織_

音樂力度轉弱，歌聲彷彿黑夜中潛伏在水面下、草叢後的呢喃，沙沙敘說著命運的多變與無情。勇利一手背負背後，一腳抬起，做出燕式旋轉。至今為止的滑冰生涯有起有落，他曾站上高台，以為那光輝燦爛會是永恆；也曾堕於深谷，心想競技生涯就要終止於此；但不論高台或是深谷，他一直是被許多人愛著的。沒人因為他在谷底就覺得他毫無價值，也沒人因他站上高台就對他另眼相看。他們都清楚他只是勝生勇利，既不強大也不弱小，靜靜守護他，讓他選擇自己的路；對他惟一的期望，就是他能好好過自己的日子。

_陰影籠罩　迷離莫辨_  
_你也把我擊倒_  
_災難降臨_

曲子揚起、變得強勁，在「我赤裸的背脊　被你無情地碾壓」的漸強歌唱中，勇利向後滑行，踩著重音，左足後內刃起跳。後內四周跳的技巧是尤里教他的，對於這個在他幾乎要終止滑冰生涯時出現的耀眼後輩，他一直心情複雜。他在對方身上看到許多他渴望的東西：才能、年紀，還有Living Legend的指導，自己大概只有爭勝之心足以和他一拚。

_命運摧殘著我的健康　與意志_

溫泉on ICE 不是他第一場志在必得的比賽，卻是第一次明白說出自己求勝慾望的比賽。不只是因為比賽結果關乎維克多是否留下，也因為尤里那勇往直前的氣勢刺激著他。那年沒有維克多的俄羅斯站、本是他最後一場比賽的大獎賽決賽，也是俄羅斯的年輕老虎以滑冰激起他獨自戰鬥的信心、動搖他引退的決意。

「無情地……」他左足後內刃起跳，右足刀齒點冰，在「……打擊」的歌唱聲中，後內點冰三周跳穩穩落冰。

尤里雖然表面上看來粗暴，卻細心並以自己的方式關心他，在他失意時拐彎抹角地安慰，也不吝於教導技術。他想自己不僅喜歡和感謝這個年輕人，也是信任他的吧？否則不會向他詢問維克多的音訊，也不會下意識就相信他所說為真。

他隨著昂揚的音樂快速滑行，手足變換，做出編舞動作和步法，四周景象自身邊掠過，猶如過去種種。不只是尤里，在花滑這條路上，他受到太多幫助。任他追求夢想的雙親和姊姊、給予指導的美奈子老師、幫助他的西郡一家、無條件支持他的長谷津鄉親，還有那些異國友人，即使是雅可夫，在花滑上也從不吝於協助。自從維克多到來後，他像是撥開迷霧般，漸漸看到這些一直存在於身邊的愛，也想將這些愛表現於滑冰中，回饋大家。

他做到了嗎？

_在此刻　切莫有一絲遲疑_  
_讓琴弦撥響_  
_因為命運　已經擊垮最無畏的勇士_  
_世界一同與我悲歌泣號_

弦樂器、管樂器、鋼琴、鼓等彈奏敲擊出錯落複雜的音符，彷彿突來驟雨，雨點急速且強勁地打在地面上，命運之輪急促且粗暴地輾過一切眾生。他換足、轉體，喬克塔進入，阿克塞爾三周跳、後外一周跳、後內三周跳，每個跳躍都有如神助，冰刀彷彿與腳融為一體，在堅硬的冰面施力如同平地起跳般輕鬆自然，落地時激起清脆聲響和如雷掌聲。

音樂漸弱，轉向舒緩。為了讓節目多些變化，後半是改編，與〈布蘭詩歌〉歌詞相同，編曲卻悠揚深遠，由柔潤清亮的男中音和女中音交互獨唱，像是古希臘神殿中奉神的煙，莊重卻輕緩地向虛空飄去，以另一個角度闡述命運之不可掌握，人們只能敬畏仰望。

_我在命運的傷痛下　殘聲痛哭_  
_你吝嗇的施捨　是為了貪婪地勒索_

他隨著空靈的歌聲屈膝、彎身，抱腿蹲轉、接著小跳、浮足收到腿後側，變換動作，再起身，身軀向前彎，換成直立旋轉，隨著悠悠旋律不斷變換姿態。

和維克多分手前，他確實想試著不依賴戀人的力量，即使因他的愚蠢導致不幸的結果，但他還是堅持住讓自己變得更強更好的初衷，即使辛苦，他也走過來了。

他和維克多的關係究竟該用何種方式名之？父親、兄長、朋友、師徒、愛侶？他用生命一半以上時間追逐的人啊，是什麼時候從Living Legend變成愛戀的對象？是在既為師徒又是競爭對手的關係中變質的嗎？是第一次一起挑戰GPF後嗎？還是對方來到長谷津，展現出常人的一面後？或是在追逐的那些年裡，他就已將那身影烙進靈魂深處，在見面前就藉滑冰神交？

_記載所言不假　曾滿頭的金髮_  
_這一刻卻被掠奪一空　只剩荒蕪一片_

鈴鼓搖出清麗的音與平穩的節奏，像是一條以碎玻璃編織的絲帶，繞住輕靈的旋律，使之有序並與人間相連。他單足劃出弧線，轉動身體，冰刀在冰上畫出美麗的圖形，接續步開始。內勾步、外勾步、喬塔克、捻轉步……身軀像是有自我意識般順著旋律傾斜、扭轉，肢體伸展、高舉、彎曲、墜下，他與音樂交融，張手、抱臂，俯仰之間訴說虛無飄渺卻又自始至終纏繞人類的命運。

_昔日我曾飛黃騰達　高居命運的寶座_

命運真的可以改變嗎？

維克多自己都不知道是否正確的逃，是指和他分手這件事嗎？是因為怎麼做都看不到改變的可能，所以才絕望地逃開嗎？為了不傷害他？

_也曾穿戴　五彩的皇冠_  
_擁有無窮的財富　享盡榮華富貴_  
_可如今 我栽下高位_

音樂再次迎向高點，他轉三，腿部施力，右足後外刃起跳，左足點冰，後外點冰四周跳落地後滑出，轉體，變刃，隨著飽滿的樂音鮑步滑行。在他和維克多一起編的第一個節目「Yuri on Ice」中，維克多要求他用體現自己是冰上最美之人的心情去詮釋這個動作，從很久以前開始，男人就一直在傳達這樣的訊息：勇利是最棒的，我相信你。

_榮耀終被剝奪_  
_命運之輪無情轉動　我被拋入深淵_

節奏慢下，歌聲轉為輕吟。左足後外刃起跳，右足刀齒點冰，落地後接著起跳，完成勾手三周跳加後外點冰三周跳，接著銜接一段步法。

維克多在看著嗎？

明明播放著音樂，為何冰刀劃過冰面的聲音如此清晰空寂？彷彿自己是在荒野中杳無人跡的冰湖上滑行。明亮的燈光及掌聲自身邊遠去，他回到某個雪夜裡，寧靜而昏暗的冰之城堡，但他並不孤單，因為一直引領他的那個人在前方。修長的腿在冰上滑行，交互踩蹬出優美的舞步，肢體優雅地轉動、舒展和收攏，一舉一動帶著魔力，牽引人的視線。內刃大一字、轉三、轉體、莫霍克、轉三……冰刀在冰面上擦出刷刷聲，偶爾有些悶鈍的聲響，是跳躍中冰刀施力或承重，擊打堅冰發出的聲音。

頎長的身影一會兒遠去，一會兒朝他靠近，若即若離，彷彿兩人間永無接觸的機會。大概是夢吧，只有夢才能將夢想中的人帶到他面前。

那不是夢。他看著男人滑向他，神情動作是如此熟悉。他們和這套節目的牽扯太多太深，以致於每個動作和呼吸都已融進骨血裡，言語較意識先一步發出。

**離れずにそばにいて**

他向他伸出了手。

 

_命運的轉輪已記載一切興亡_

雙腿伸直分開，維持平衡，大一字進阿克塞爾三周跳大一字出。樂聲逐漸激昂，節奏加快，力道加強，末段歌詞重複，回到〈布蘭詩歌〉原本的編曲。

_得意洋洋的人啊　也難逃命運的劫難_

莫霍克步壓內刃，調整重心，全副身心都集中至這最後的跳躍。左後內刃起跳，右足刀齒點冰，雙腿夾緊，風吹過耳際，一瞬間周遭景物彷彿都靜止了，直到冰刀撞擊冰面的沉聲響起，力量自堅冰反饋至右腳，後內點冰四周跳完成的那一刻，他自迷境中而出，定音鼓厚實而強力的音伴隨周遭整齊的打拍子聲，如鐵錘般一下一下地敲在他心上。

**明明有能夠獲勝的技術，為什麼發揮不出來？**

很久以前，維克多便這麼對他說過，他也一度達成這個目標，可是當他獲得絕對不願失去的東西時，他又迷失了。

左足壓前刃，右腳刀齒點冰，借力形成類似飛踢的動作，帶動身軀轉動向前，浮腿落地後再次重複。到了節目最後，即使是以體力自豪的他也已筋疲力竭，但精神卻益發亢奮。他藉著迴旋的作用力進入蹲踞旋轉，浮腿在側，一手伸向空中，向虛空抓握，接著起身，換成直立旋轉，手臂浮腿外展，隨著轉動力量內收，再雙手高舉，交握，加快速度，彷彿自身就是急遽輾來的命運之輪。

_命運的轉輪已記載一切興亡_  
_命運女神 赫古芭_

旋律迎向終止的那一刻，他上身向後仰，張開雙手，手心朝上，指尖施力，雙臂呈弧形，扣著最後一個音符，冰刀快速敲擊了下冰面。

四周靜默，接著爆出震天掌聲。勇利仍張著雙臂，雙腳微微顫抖，不知是汗水還是淚水模糊了他的雙眼。腦中一片空白，只記得原本不是這樣安排的。原先的編排是弓步跪地，一手朝上伸直，一手放在胸前，抬起頭，視線向著指尖，露出悲愴表情，象徵對命運女神的呼喊與絕望；但在情緒渲染下，等他回神時，已改了結束動作和姿態，張臂像要迎擊命運。

他大口喘著氣，腦中迴盪著一個念頭：他要去聖彼得堡。就算等待他的是終結；但不跨出去的話，永遠無法擺脫命運之輪的迴圈。

他的怯弱將他困於牢籠，只要現況還行，就拒絕任何改變；不只現在，從以前開始，他總是畏懼無法掌控的事態，因為不認為自己能穿越變換無常的風雨。

明明他做得到。他是頂尖選手，撐過艱苦的訓練和激烈的大賽；他有變強的意志，也能夠去執行；他甚至能在心痛得要碎掉的時候，勇敢地回頭去找那個傷了他的人，只因為比起自己，那個人的哭泣更令他難過。

真可笑啊，最不相信勝生勇利的人竟然是他自己，還牽連了他愛的人。很多事如果他踏出那一步，就有其他可能吧？明明維克多給他的東西，已經足以幫他擊碎牢籠。

我並不弱小。

維克多踏不出，就換他踏出，而且要走得比他更遠，能夠站在前方對他伸出手，說：事情有了些改變，和原本不一樣了。

他要去聖彼得堡。

 

新年的聖彼得堡天空是清淺的藍，連日大雪終於在第一道曙光後稍歇，如今勇利所見的天空下方雖仍積聚薄雲，但雪霽後的明亮已足以讓整座城市自他記憶裡的白茫茫中顯露。

他比和維克多約定的時間提早一天到了聖彼得堡，他想在見面前，先回顧一下這座自己待了兩年多的城市。他心中隱約有個念頭，如果他找到越多他和維克多一起生活過的痕跡，是不是就代表兩人繼續走下去的希望越大？

這想法沒什麼根據，卻蘊含他所有的祈願。他走過兩人數度分離又相會的機場、競賽練習的體育館、採買用品的大街小巷、閒暇遊逛的博物館……直到旅程在一座小公園戛然而止。

聖彼得堡的公園很多，其中不少是歷史建築，他和維克多最常去的卻是住處附近名不見經傳的小公園。公園不大，卻也林木茂密，還有個天然小水池。雲杉、楓、垂枝樺等樹環繞，幽靜少人打擾。過去他常和維克多來這裡，或晨練，或帶馬卡欽溜達，或只是單純的散步。微涼的天氣裡，兩人緊挨著，在古老的林蔭下漫步。金紅的葉片在他們身邊沙沙私語，彷彿亙古以來，他們就一直這麼走著；赤裸的手相握，比任何名貴的手套都溫暖。

聽到那自枯枝與雪後傳來的熟悉聲音時，勇利簡直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

騙人的吧？神真的聽到了他的祈願？他狂喜又畏怯，小心翼翼地朝那個方向走去。先出現在眼前的是嬰兒車和棕毛大狗的背影，然後是一大一小的身影。孩子穿著淺藍色熊耳連帽羽絨衣，外套的帽子下還戴了頂白色覆耳毛線帽，圍了藍白條紋圍巾，羽絨褲遮蓋住鞋子，手上戴著手套，整個人裹得像隻小北極熊。他所思念的那個人倒只穿件淺灰大衣，高領毛衣加上毛線帽、圍巾、手套和靴子就是他全部的禦寒裝備了。

不愧是長年待在冰雪中的人。勇利想，貪婪地望著那高大的身影。男人拉著孩子的手，帶著他在積雪未退的空地上走了兩步，接著放開，孩子搖搖晃晃地向前走了幾步，突然一個不穩栽在地上，額頭還磕了下地面。孩子坐起身，皺起眉頭，扁扁嘴，一副要哭的模樣，然而男人只是蹲在原地。

「伊魯申卡，自己站起來，你可以的。」

他的聲音溫和平穩，卻有幾分教練的架勢。孩子坐在地上回過頭，看到父親的身影後，轉身快速爬過去，撲進他懷裡。男人倒也沒責備，檢視了孩子發紅的額頭，替他擦去臉上和身上的雪，親親他的臉頰，拍拍背，引導他站起來。

「我們再來一次。」

這人是當教練上癮了嗎？連教孩子也這樣。淚水模糊了勇利的視線，滿漲的情感化成聲音衝出喉嚨。

「維克多！」

男人回過頭，馬卡欽汪汪叫著飛奔過來。有那麼一瞬間，四周積雪消融，陽光自雲層後探出。

維克多站起身，露出笑容。

「不是說明天才到嗎？你真是令我吃驚呢，勇利。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 為了寫這段，好一陣子寫作時的BGM都只能聽〈布蘭詩歌〉，不能聽自己想聽的音樂超痛苦，而且都快記起拉丁文歌詞了XDDDD
> 
> 滑過〈布蘭詩歌〉的有本鄉理華、Angelina kuchvalska（勇利自由滑後半的音樂改編就是參考她該節目中的Ameno Dorime）等，推薦大家看看。
> 
> 如有錯誤歡迎指證！


	14. Chapter 14

明明近在咫尺，腳卻彷彿生了根般，無法再向前跨出一步，害怕一動這美夢就會破碎。

「勇利？」

他必須竭力控制自己，才能不在維克多面前嚎啕大哭。他艱難地踏出一步，又一步，緩緩走向那一端的男人。感謝神，維克多始終站在那裡，沒有消失。

「勇利，怎麼了？哪裡不舒服嗎？」

男人關切的聲音響起，如一縷灌注雪中的熱湯，將四周的冰凍融化。勇利終於開口：

「我、我只是太高興了。」

他的聲音帶著哭腔，但他已經顧不了這麼多了。若不是他們之間還有太多事要化解，他真想撲過去緊緊抱住眼前的人。

有東西在碰觸他的腳，勇利低頭一看，孩子一手抱著維克多，另一手正好奇地抓他的褲子，一察覺到他的目光，立刻放下手，縮回父親身後。維克多也注意到了，彎腰將孩子抱起來。

「勇利，這是伊利亞。伊魯申卡，這是勝生勇利。」

他的聲音和表情起初有些僵硬，隨著話語漸漸變得柔軟，像是初春的暖陽撒在新生的嫩芽上，驅逐了寒意，柔和得令人只想永遠浸沐其中。孩子一開始似乎也很緊張，整個人緊扒著維克多，但隨著父親的變化，似乎也得到安撫，神情緩和下來，但仍抓著男人，睜大眼望著勇利。

勇利不知如何回應。隔著螢幕見過是一回事，見到活生生的小人兒出現在面前又是一回事。他從來沒這麼強烈感受到維克多身邊已有其他人，還是個他無法與之競爭的對象。

這條路比他想的還不容易。

他向孩子打招呼，再次自我介紹，孩子猶豫了下，也搖搖手回應他。這互動化解了最初的隔閡，勇利放鬆下來，但還是不知如何和孩子相處。他回想電視劇裡是怎麼演的。

「我可以抱抱他嗎？」

維克多愣了下，似乎是沒料到他會提出這要求。他低頭對孩子說道：

「伊魯申卡，勇利想抱你，可以嗎？」

他一邊說一邊指了指勇利，但孩子搖頭，再度靠向維克多。

「不好意思，勇利。」

「沒關係。」

勇利想起尤里說過，伊利亞對於第一次見面的人，似乎不會馬上親近，倒是一點都沒有父親的熱情呢。他並不在意被拒絕的事，畢竟孩子也有自己的個性，並不是每個人都能像西郡三姊妹那樣自來熟的。這麼想著，他對伊利亞莫名有了些親切感。

「抱歉，勇利。」耳邊又聽到維克多說，「今天我沒準備什麼能招待你的。」

「沒關係，是我提早到了。」害怕被維克多以此為由，結束這次的偶遇，勇利連忙說，「維克多之後有什麼安排嗎？沒有的話，我可以和你們一起嗎？」

都見到人了，那個尋找過去生活痕跡的計畫見鬼去吧！他只想和這人多相處一些。

維克多顯得有些遲疑，倒是他懷裡的孩子不安份了。明明才剛拒絕給勇利抱，這會兒卻主動靠向勇利，伸出手去抓他的圍巾。等維克多注意到的時候，孩子已整個上半身都攀向勇利，似乎想去抓他的眼鏡。

「伊魯申卡，不行！」

維克多抓回孩子的手，再度對勇利道歉。勇利卻覺得有趣，又有些懷念，他已經很久沒見過這樣失去餘裕的維克多了。

「沒關係的，他喜歡就讓他玩吧。不過這個不行。」他指著眼鏡，低頭對伊利亞說，「伊魯申卡，沒了這個我會看不清楚，所以不能給你。」

那雙圓圓的湛藍眼睛望著他，卻似乎沒聽懂他的意思，停頓了三秒，又伸手去抓，而且這次大概先觀察好了路線，一把就把眼鏡扯下來。勇利吃痛，視線變得模糊，正想跟專心研究剛到手玩具的孩子講道理，讓他還回眼鏡，卻聽到維克多的笑聲。先是壓抑的、似乎努力憋著的笑，最後還是克制不住地大笑出來。

「哈哈哈，抱歉，勇利；但小小孩這個時候還聽不懂那些理由，也不會聽話的。」

他笑得眼淚都流出來，要不是還抱著孩子，也許會彎腰捶地也說不定。那笑聲明亮爽朗，聽得人心情開闊起來，連被鏡架打到的痛和失去眼鏡帶來的不便都無關緊要了，只要這人開心就好。不過維克多笑夠了，還是低頭對懷中的孩子說：

「伊魯申卡，這是勇利的東西，不可以自己拿走。」

一邊說著，他一邊將眼鏡從孩子手中拿走，還給勇利。勇利戴上眼鏡，眼前景物再度回復清晰，只見維克多將孩子放到地上，小小的人兒張著手東搖西擺走了幾步，顫顫巍巍地站住，轉過身，困惑地看著父親，馬卡欽跑過去。

「伊魯申卡，繼續走，你走得很好。」維克多拍拍手，鼓勵他，又轉頭對勇利說道，「我今天帶伊利亞來看看外面世界，也練習走路，如果勇利不覺得無聊的話，就一起來吧。」

他求之不得。

 

說是練習走路，但伊利亞搖搖晃晃地走了一小段後，便被一旁被雪覆蓋的樹吸引住，走過去抓著樹幹，又抱又拍，似乎在看樹會有什麼反應。馬卡欽跟在旁邊，用爪子扒了扒樹下的雪，露出一小塊沙地來，小孩發出咿咿呀呀的興奮叫聲，蹲下來伸出手，想去挖那剛露出來的土。

「這樣沒關係嗎？」勇利擔心地問，「會弄髒手套和衣服吧？」

「他不要放到嘴巴裡就好。」維克多笑著說，「他現在正是對什麼都好奇的時候，又剛獲得行動能力，就讓他多玩玩吧。」

他走過去，蹲在孩子旁邊，指了指雪。

「伊魯申卡，這是雪。」他強調了雪的發音，又指了指樹和地面，「樹，土地。」

伊利亞試圖跟著維克多的發音，但沒成功，變成一堆模糊不清的音節。不等維克多糾正，他自己先笑了起來，又伸手去抓雪和土，獻寶似地要給父親看。他的手套和衣服弄得髒兮兮的，維克多一下眉頭也沒皺。

「勇利也可以和他說說看，不一定要俄語，有人和他說話他就很開心。」

勇利還沒準備好這麼快就和孩子親近相處，但面對維克多期待的目光，他只好蹲下身，硬著頭皮和伊利亞說話。他本來想說俄語，但又怕自己的生硬誤導了人家孩子，最後還是說了日語——他還特地用了標準日語——沒想到這似乎吸引了孩子的興趣，小小孩轉過身，獻寶的對象換成勇利。

「papa、yu、 yui、yuuri?」

那兩個「pa」音令勇利頭皮發麻，他絕不是孩子該叫爸爸的對象；而那個不知為何從yuki變成的yuuri，指的更可能是尤里，這讓他更加尷尬。他求救似地望向維克多，卻見到銀髮男人神色複雜地望著他們，似乎沒注意到他的求救信號。勇利不得不喊了對方的名字，才將男人從神遊中喚回。他小聲地說了孩子的誤解和他的顧慮，維克多這才反應過來。

「不好意思，勇利，正在學說話的孩子都這樣，學會一個詞就用來稱呼所有他們覺得是同類的東西，以後會分辨就不會了。」

他說得很快，以致於勇利過了一會兒才理解他的意思。維克多已轉頭對伊利亞說：

「伊魯申卡，你說得很棒，再說一次好嗎？來，說『雪』。」

他將孩子引導回俄語的情境，讓勇利大大鬆了一口氣。就算只是孩子成長的必經階段，被叫爸爸他還是很尷尬，也不想造成誤會，尤其對象是維克多的孩子。

儘管維克多試圖教伊利亞說話，但孩子似乎已經對勇利產生興趣，沒一會兒又回過來找勇利，髒手套眼看就要碰上他的膝蓋——

「伊魯申卡，不能這樣。」維克多制止了伊利亞，「你的手是髒的，會弄髒勇利。」

「沒關係。」見孩子一臉委屈，勇利連忙緩頰，主動伸手握住那停在半空的小手，「我帶你去逛逛這裡好嗎？」

他抬頭以眼神詢問維克多，不知是不是他的錯覺，他覺得男人又露出稍早的複雜表情。然而維克多只說了句。

「走吧。」

 

勇利沒有牽孩子走路的經驗，走了兩步便發現那隻小手似乎想掙脫他。在維克多的提醒下，他才知道這樣一直拉著會讓孩子不舒服，便改成伸出一指，讓孩子自己抓握的姿勢。儘管如此，伊利亞還是一會兒過後就放開他，自己找有趣的東西去了。望著和馬卡欽湊在一起的小小身影，勇利不禁感嘆道：

「伊利亞看起來對很多事情都很好奇，很像維克多呢。」

「他可頑皮了，之前還拿到什麼就丟什麼，自己又沒辦法去撿，只會呆在原地傻笑，累得我比訓練還累。後來才想到乾脆讓他和馬卡欽一起吧，你丟我撿多配合，不過馬卡欽年紀也大了，別這樣折騰人家。」

維克多的語氣有幾分無奈，但更多的是濃濃的寵溺。勇利感到失落。

「伊利亞的媽媽一定是很棒的人吧，才能生出這麼可愛的孩子。」

「嗯，他是非常棒的人。」

縱使告訴自己維克多可能確實對孩子的母親有感情，但聽到對方親口說出來還是刺傷了他；但勇利仍堅持說下去。

「維克多，我聽到一些傳言，也許我不該問，但這對我很重要。」他頓了下，儘量讓自己的語氣和話語和緩，「你還和伊利亞的媽媽在一起嗎？」

那雙藍眸睜大望著他，似乎很驚詫的樣子。勇利有一瞬間感到退卻，他是否真的踩到對方不願碰觸的傷心事？然而維克多開口：

「分開了。」

是他期望的回答，但男人那低落的神情和語氣卻讓勇利覺得，如果是另一個答案，會不會比較好？他猶豫是否要繼續問下去。

維克多彷彿知道他的想法，主動往下說。

「他沒想過要孩子，我也不想逼他。」

「這樣也太不負責任了吧？」

面對他驚訝中帶著責備的語氣，維克多沒評論，繼續說：

「如果我要求，我想他會負起責任的，但直到最後，他都沒考慮過他想像以外的未來。也許我們一開始就不適合吧，勉強的關係太痛苦。」

那言語中的迴護意味令勇利嫉妒，同時他也注意到維克多話中透露的訊息。

「伊利亞的另一個雙親是男的？是爸爸？」

「是的。」

男性Omega……勇利感到內心的妒意越來越強烈，幾乎要將他吞噬，能得到維克多，卻不好好珍惜……但他隨即意識到自己也是如此，立刻沮喪起來。

「如果是我的話，一定會要孩子的。」他悶悶地說，「絕不會讓維克多獨自承擔。」

「勇利不是不想要孩子嗎？」

「是沒錯。」他承認，「我知道我不像個Alpha，一點都沒有想要孩子的慾望，但我絕不會不要和維克多的孩子的！」

他心狂跳著，不知道有沒有將他的意思好好傳達給維克多。這樣說似乎太輕狂了，像在調戲對方，但他想到的表達方式也只有這樣了。以前他避免和維克多談關於孩子的事，是因為兩人間不會有孩子，討論的話，就好像在承認他有無法滿足維克多的地方；但現在他沒有這個畏懼了，如果維克多真的想要孩子，就算沒有伊利亞，他相信也有其他的解決途徑。

然而維克多沒看向他，也未接續他的話題。

「不說這個了。勇利明天還要依照原訂計畫來家裡拜訪嗎？或是難得來一趟，勇利有其他想去的地方嗎？」

這是很明顯的迴避，勇利頗為挫折，但他隨即又振作起來。他早就想過，經過那麼多事，維克多可能不會輕易再次接受他，他也不想躁進造成反效果，他可是記得，維克多曾經在公開場合不留情面地拒絕一直纏著他的小明星。

至少他向維克多確認了他和孩子的母親不在一起，維克多也沒拒絕他的來訪。他不是毫無機會的吧？

「我沒有想去的地方，維克多想去哪裡嗎？」

只要能和這人在一起，哪裡都好。維克多似乎沒料到他會反問，思索了下，突然眼睛一亮。

「那我們去滑冰吧！」

那雀躍的神情和語氣流露出幾分稚氣，令勇利想起那精靈般的十五歲少年。他有些訝異。

「滑冰？難得的假期，維克多不想做其他事嗎？」

「其實我已經好幾天沒上冰了。」男人不好意思地說，耳朵有些泛紅，「新年期間大家都各有安排，沒人能幫忙照顧伊利亞，我又不放心讓他自己待在場外或放到保育中心，只能帶著去做陸上練習。去年還不覺得怎樣，今年卻憋得悶。」

他看上去像個忙於課業和其他活動，以致於抽不出時間練習，十分愧疚的年輕選手。勇利突然想起，他們交往的那段期間，每逢節慶維克多不是跟著他回長谷津過，便是和他一起在聖彼得堡過個俄羅斯式節日，從沒聽說他要去拜訪什麼親友，似乎他一直都是自己過節的，最多加個馬卡欽，大半時間也都在冰場度過。他突然有些後悔，他應該日錦賽一結束就來俄羅斯的。

「沒人能幫忙照顧孩子嗎？我可以，維克多放心去滑冰吧！」

男人露出如朝露般無垢的笑容。

「謝謝你，勇利。」


	15. Chapter 15

維克多最後選擇了一處露天冰場，據他的說法是這裡空間開闊，可以做的事很多，勇利要是無聊了，也可以帶孩子去走走，不用困在場邊。交代好注意事項，又煞有其事地和伊利亞說自己去做什麼後，維克多便迫不及待地踏上冰面，一展長才去了。

勇利收好維克多的各項物品，扶著嬰兒車，確保孩子專注地玩著玩具、在安全狀態後，便忍不住回頭張望，幾乎是理所當然的，他的視線很快就被冰上那飛揚的身影吸引過去。

即使人潮洶湧，男人依舊那麼引人注目。他先沿著冰場外圍滑行，那輕鬆穿越人群、悠然自在的樣子，彷彿他是在私人包下的專屬冰場練習，而不是人來人往、大人小孩齊聚的公共區域。接著他做出一套步法，轉三、喬克塔、喬克塔……上身、手臂亦隨之擺動，看上去像是他這賽季的自由滑內容，動作優美卻不精準，大概只是隨心所欲，依著感覺舞動身軀。勇利猜想，維克多一開始選擇這裡，大概就沒想在這樣混亂的環境中達到練習的效果，只是想碰觸冰面，解解滑冰的癮。

即使如此，他的目光依舊離不開維克多。男人的表情和肢體顯示他是如此的開心，那份愉快甚至穿過了重重人牆和冷空氣，傳到他身上。他看得入神，卻突然感覺外套被一股力道拉住，低頭一看，發現是伊利亞抓著他的外套。小人兒不知何時從嬰兒車裡撐起身，身體向外傾，似乎想爬出來。

「pa、papa……」

他一手抓著勇利外套，一手揮舞著指向勇利，又指向維克多離開的地方，勇利好一會兒才弄明白他的意思。

「你想找你爸爸？」

孩子不知是否聽懂他的話，仍是拉著他衣服，不斷揮動雙臂，朝他叫「papa」。勇利又尷尬，又煩惱不知如何安撫孩子，突然靈光一閃。

「我抱你起來，你就可以看到你爸爸了？」

說著他彎下腰，伸手，做出抱的手勢，心裡也有些忐忑，擔心又被拒絕，但一直到他碰觸到孩子的身體，伊利亞都沒表現出抗拒。這讓勇利放鬆下來，一股作氣將對方抱起來。

他從來沒抱過嬰孩，怕摔著維克多的寶貝，特意將一手扶在對方屁股下，這才發現一歲多的孩子已經頗沉，不費一番力氣是無法穩穩抱住的，心中不禁佩服維克多不愧是戰鬥民族，抱起孩子竟能如此輕鬆自在。伊利亞一到他懷裡，立刻抓住他手臂，攀著肩，自己尋了個視野良好的姿勢，但這樣有大半身體都懸在外頭，令勇利十分害怕一個不穩就將人摔下去，在孩子的反抗中，費了一番勁把他調整成安穩姿勢。

「乖，不然你會掉下去。」

他的頭髮、帽子、圍巾等都在剛才的對抗中被抓亂了，勇利也不管孩子聽不聽得懂了，一手伸過去，壓住對方的胳臂。伊利亞似乎還想抗議，勇利指了指維克多的方向，說：

「你爸爸在那裡。」

孩子安靜下來，向他指的方向看去，勇利放下心來，繼續說道：

「你爸爸很厲害的，全世界沒有比他更厲害的人了。」

「papa、papa!」

伊利亞揮手叫道，再度鬧起來，掙扎著似乎想進入冰場。勇利沒想到孩子竟然這麼精力充沛，擔心發生意外，正在猶豫是否該把人再放回嬰兒車，幸好這時維克多回來了。

「勇利！」

銀髮男人歡快地滑回來，一邊滑還一邊招手，接近時他的動作突然停下。

「伊利亞讓你抱了啊……」

他的語氣十分微妙，像是驚訝，又有些嘆息，但更多的是一種說不清道不明的情緒，令勇利想起先前見到的複雜表情，難道維克多不喜歡他抱他兒子嗎？但他自己問過孩子要不要給他抱的。伊利亞一見到維克多回來，立刻扭動著要到父親懷裡。維克多走出冰場，套上冰刀套，熟練地將孩子接過去，安撫地拍拍他，一邊對勇利說道：

「勇利要不要也去滑一下？」

「不了，維克多滑吧。」勇利猶豫了下，還是開口，「維克多滑起來……還是這麼好看。」

「嗯？我只是隨意活動下，想到什麼就滑。」

男人哄著孩子，狀似不經意地說道。勇利絞盡腦汁，拚命想表達出他的意思。

「維克多滑行的樣子、姿態，看起來一點都不像已經有陣子沒上冰了。舉手投足都很優雅流暢，步法一點都沒有生澀猶豫的感覺，好像隨時都可以上場比賽。就算只做陸上練習，維克多肯定也很認真，想要彌補無法上冰的部分……」

他停住了話語，維克多正看著他。

「哇，勇利何時這樣會說話了？」

男人的表情有驚訝、有戲謔，雙眼閃閃發亮，像是看到什麼有趣事物，連伊利亞都好奇地看著他。勇利不禁有些困窘。

「我只是實話實說，別的我不敢保證，但我知道對於滑冰，維克多絕對不會輕忽，也沒有未戰先逃，或為自己的表現不好找藉口這回事。」他想起一事，「說起來，還沒恭喜維克多俄錦賽得到銀牌。」

原本人們並不看好維克多在俄錦賽的表現，認為他休養後復出，又是競技生涯暮年，狀態下滑並不意外；參賽也只是作為年輕選手的陪襯，襯出新一代的希望。也有人感嘆地說，時間真是最殘酷的敵人，曾經無懈可擊的冰上帝王，也不得不向歲月臣服並讓出舞台。而維克多的粉絲縱使說著相信他能再創佳績，其實也仍是擔心的成分居多。勇利不只一次在網上看到粉絲說只要維克多順利、不受傷地滑完節目就好，不管得到怎樣的成績，在他們心中永遠都是Living Legend。然而維克多以高水準的表現擊敗好幾個呼聲高的對手，僅在技術分上輸給尤里，位居第二，不僅為自己奪得歐錦賽的門票，也粉碎了流言。

「是受到勇利GPF的激勵喔。」

「咦？」

「勇利滑的《布蘭詩歌》非常的棒，從面對命運的殘酷，絕望、掙扎，到最後似乎是下定了某種決心，決定起身與命運對抗。雖然有些偏移了歌曲的本意，但也可以說是勇利自己對節目的詮釋和發揮，令人耳目一新，是勇利自己創造出來的曲子呢。看到這樣的表演，知道勇利還在戰鬥，我又怎麼可以不做到最好呢？」

勇利低下頭，只覺得臉頰到耳根都在發燙。自己在比賽中的決意就這樣被準備追求的對象看出，還直白地誇讚，實在是太令人羞窘的事。

「能、能對維克多有幫助，我很高興！」

他結結巴巴地說道，突然想起一件事。

「請維克多教我怎麼照顧伊利亞吧！」

「咦？」

「我想讓維克多能夠安心練習。」

這兩天相處下來，他發現在帶著孩子的情況下，維克多應該很難獲得完整的練習時間。伊利亞會吵、會找爸爸，可能還要吃東西、換尿布什麼的，並不是伊利亞不好，孩子本來就有這些需求，只是維克多確實需要支援。

他還是把事情想得太簡單了，怪不得即使他說要幫忙，維克多也只選了人來人往的露天冰場。他早就料到顧孩子不是這麼容易的事吧？他想再多幫維克多一點。雖然自己不是專業褓姆，但抓住孩子注意力一段時間，讓維克多能專心練習，應該還是辦得到的吧？

「維克多還有歐錦賽和世錦賽要努力吧？不好好準備的話，怎麼能拿出完美的演出呢？就算是維克多，放鬆了半個賽季也還是要先減肥的。」

男人先是瞪大眼睛，不可思議地望著他，然後逐漸露出笑容。他一定聽懂了自己說的是當年他來當教練，中途決定復歸的時候，第一個面臨的便是體脂肪率不合格的可怕現實。勇利還記得當時雅可夫咆哮著要維克多在春天前回到上賽季的體型，不然不准上冰，即使是指導勇利也不行，累得這位Living Legend只好和他一起吃了好一陣子的青菜沙拉。不過維克多確實得天獨厚，沒多久就回到選手的身材標準，可以吃的食物範圍和次數也比勇利多許多。他嫉妒地想。

耳邊傳來帶著濃厚笑意的聲音。

「勇利不是也要比賽嗎？自己不練習，這樣幫競爭對手好嗎？」雖然這樣說著，但他一點都沒有要拒絕的樣子，「這可不像跳躍，靠自己掌握技巧和練習就好，你要先讓伊利亞想跟你玩。」

 

伊利亞一手扶著冰場椅子邊緣，一手拍著椅面，碰碰的聲音和迴盪在室內的滑冰聲匯合成奇妙的和諧聲響，似乎取悅了孩子，只聽他呵呵笑著，更開心地拍著椅子。相較之下，那堆維克多為吸引他注意力而特地準備的玩具被孤零零地冷落在一邊，顯得有些可憐。

勇利在一旁看著，覺得孩子真是難以預料的生物。費盡心思幫他準備的玩具他偏不喜歡，反倒是在他們看來稀鬆平常的東西成為孩子眼中的珍寶，而有這種想法的自己，大概也已經變成所謂無趣的大人了吧？

昨天剩下來的時間，維克多都在「教」他如何和伊利亞相處，告訴勇利怎樣的玩法可以吸引伊利亞的注意力，也有意讓兩人多接近。後來他們回了維克多家，勇利看到過去熟悉的地方已被孩子的東西佔領：木板地上鋪了地墊，沙發和地上散放著玩具，連書櫃都有三分之一是童書，不禁有些黯然；尤其見到自己以前的房間門上掛了「伊利亞」的門牌，說不失落是騙人的，但他也只能裝作若無其事，繼續和孩子玩。

這樣努力一天還是有收穫的，勇利覺得伊利亞對自己比較親近了，會主動來找他。然而他不禁想到，孩子這麼容易相信陌生人，以後不會很容易就被壞人拐跑嗎？他發現自己竟然開始有如家長般的擔心。

他其實很想起身走到冰場旁，盡情觀賞維克多滑冰，畢竟他已經很久沒見過男人私下認真練習的模樣了。那冰刀劃過冰面的刷刷聲和清脆的落冰聲簡直是大海女妖的歌聲，誘惑著人往聲音來源處走去；然而他沒忘記自己今天最重要的任務——顧好伊利亞，讓維克多能專心練習。

他偷瞄了一眼場上的維克多，目光再次回到孩子身上。伊利亞結束了他的「演奏」，又好奇地研究起椅子來，勇利突然心中一動。

「伊魯申卡，這是椅子。」

他用日語說道，孩子停下動作，雙手扶著椅子，抬頭看他。勇利又指指冰面。

「那是滑冰場。」

見孩子完全被吸引住注意力，勇利不禁升起成就感。他舉起維克多的冰刀套。

「冰刀套。」

他絕對看到孩子眼睛亮了起來，就像他父親每次見到新奇事物時的反應。伊利亞立刻轉到勇利這邊來，一手攀著他膝蓋，一手舉高，似乎想去抓他手裡的東西。勇利這時卻犯了難，手中的冰刀套是用過的，不知道沾了多少髒污，不適合給孩子。他正在進退兩難間，突然想到一個解決方法。他抱起孩子，趁維克多練習停下的空檔對他喊道：

「維克多，我帶伊利亞去買點東西。」

維克多滑過來。

「這樣的話，伊利亞先讓我看著吧。萬一他半路上哭鬧，勇利可不好處理。」

「這個……」

勇利告訴了維克多想買個冰刀套給孩子的打算，原以為對方會贊成，沒想到男人皺起眉頭。

「冰刀套？他以前就想玩，但畢竟不是玩具，踩在地上也不知有多少細菌，我就沒給他。」他沉思了下，「買新的給他也不是不行，不過勇利，有件事我想先和你說一下：不要太順著伊利亞。他還小，很多事都還在學，什麼都順他的意，會讓他不知道對錯。」

勇利覺得自己彷彿在聽維克多說節目哪裡做錯了、需要改進，羞愧之餘竟有幾分懷念，他想自己這維克多病大概更嚴重了。

「對不起，我沒想這麼多。」

「沒關係，勇利也只是好意。等練習結束後我們一起去買吧，也不是什麼大事。」

維克多伸手揉揉伊利亞的頭髮，孩子露出開心的笑容，笑嘻嘻地拉著父親的手套玩，倒沒再掙扎著要到維克多懷裡。維克多親親他，告訴他自己是去做什麼後，朝勇利說聲拜託了，便再次回去練習。

勇利把伊利亞放回地面，正在煩惱如何繼續吸引孩子注意力，卻見到他一搖一擺地走到檔板前，好奇地摸著板子，心中便有了主意。他蹲下來，對孩子說道：

「伊魯申卡，這是檔板。」

他帶著孩子一一認識冰場內的設施，過去記憶也漸漸回到他腦海裡。他曾和維克多一起在這裡熱身、做柔軟操；他曾站在那裡聽維克多的指導；兩人曾一起在這裡挨雅可夫罵……他忍不住回頭望了眼冰上的維克多，到底要怎麼做才能確實向那人傳達他的心情呢？

他儘可能字正腔圓，像維克多那樣一個音節一個音節地唸出單字，讓小孩模仿他的發音。看著伊利亞煞有其事唸出一個個單音，即使不成調也依舊覺得有趣的樣子，勇利不禁神思恍惚起來。曾經他和維克多也這樣教對方自己的母語。他記不起那些長得奇形怪狀，或和羅馬字母長得很像，唸法卻完全不同的西里爾字母；維克多抓不準日文的重音升降，兩人只好像初學外語的小學生一樣，在家中貼滿單字，一有機會就抓著對方練習。然而這練習卻往往變成互相調情，兩人用彼此聽不懂的語言說著令人害羞的情話。維克多雖然平日就不吝於表達愛意，但或許是因為母語不需經過思維轉化，同樣的話用俄語說，硬是比英語更為熾熱；而那些勇利平常不敢說出口的告白，在這層語言的安全網下，都可以光明正大地對眼前的人訴說。

他喜歡看戀人猜測他意思的努力模樣。維克多從來不會上網查詢或詢問他人語句的意涵，非要纏著勇利說出來，而他最後總敵不過戀人的央求，面紅耳赤又結結巴巴地解釋。有一次他說了「今夜月色真美」，維克多倒是聽懂了字面上的意思，卻不知那背後的深意。他足夠聰明，也夠有經驗，知道勇利這樣說絕不只是要稱讚聖彼得堡的月亮很漂亮。一如往常的，他用盡各種手段要勇利說出口，而當勇利說出「和你一起看的月色最美」時，突然意動，又補了句「維克多的頭髮就和月色一樣美」，他看到高大的俄羅斯男人一下紅了臉。很快的，「今夜月色真美」又變回字面上的意思，成為最佳的背景描述用語。

可惜維克多學得太快，因此後來這遊戲也不知在何時停止了。他想他已經明白了，維克多一直想聽到他坦率地表達想法吧？不管是用什麼語言，是愛意、不安還是恐懼，他想知道勇利的內心，也渴望勇利了解他。他是那麼直率的人，從不掩飾喜惡。該批評的就批評，生氣就說出來，喜歡的事就直接說出口，他不知聽過多少次「我最喜歡勇利了」、「我想和勇利一直在一起」，卻很少直接回應。

他真是恨死了用各種理由拒絕愛人期待的自己。如果時光能夠重來，他一定要和維克多說幾千次幾萬次「我最喜歡維克多了！」「我希望維克多一直和我在一起。」說到他叫自己閉嘴為止。

 

伊利亞雖然看起來活潑好動，畢竟還是個小小孩，體力有限，等維克多結束練習並打理好一切，他早已面露疲態，乖乖窩在勇利懷裡，有一下沒一下地點著頭。他父親將他抱上嬰兒車，蓋上被子，沒一會兒就見他睡了過去。兩人背起背包和裝備，推著嬰兒車走出冰場，隨意聊著這賽季的各種小道消息和八卦，平靜安詳的氣氛就彷彿過去他們結束一天的練習，一邊討論今晚要吃什麼，一邊漫步走出體育館一樣。

勇利停下腳步。

一陣濃郁的香氣飄來，仿佛百花盛開的溫室，濃香與高熱在封閉的空間裡蒸騰，令人渾身躁熱，只想順從內心的衝動，不顧一切地向那混沌卻又方位明確的香氣來源處奔去。

「勇利，怎麼了？」

勇利看了一眼維克多，男人推著嬰兒車，神色如常，似乎完全沒聞到香味，更遑論受到影響。悲涼和絕望自內心深處升起。雖然身處於萬香迷離的美好幻境，只要順從慾望便能拋開一切煩憂，直達那極樂天堂；但他深知那花叢下的荊棘與黑暗，真順從了才是萬劫不復，墜入無望深淵。

那香氣越來越濃，越來越誘人，他隨時都會如醉酒後失去理智與意識，做出不可挽回之事。

他突然轉身，抱住維克多，將臉埋進男人的肩頸處。

「幫幫我，維克多......」

他喘著氣說，悲哀地再次確認男人身上除了沐浴後的清爽氣息，什麼香味也沒有；而身下的物事早已在他的又羞又怒中不受控制地發硬挺起，抵住男人腿間。

「拜託，我不想和維克多以外的人建立更深的連結......」


	16. Chapter 16

海的味道充斥著整個洗手間，勇利靠在維克多身上，恍惚想起長谷津海邊陰鬱的午後，然而陽光與黑尾鷗都不見蹤影，只有他瀕臨失控的信息素，如大浪一般將兩人吞噬。

不該是這樣的，他一點也不想強迫維克多。縱使他期望著這次聖彼得堡之行兩人的關係能有所改變，也確實有一些碰觸男人的大膽想像，但絕不是這種狀況，這種卑鄙的方式。他暗恨自己的疏忽，即使一直控制著信息素，但發情Omega對Alpha的影響是絕對且巨大的，僅是一點就如能麻痺大象的神經毒素，迅速且猛烈地延燒全身，驅使他不顧一切地去尋找那快樂源泉，以緩解焦灼與痛苦。

他連那個Omega的面都沒見著，甚至對方很可能已經離開，但那濃郁的香味仍縈繞鼻腔，搔弄著他心頭。他在理智與本能間擺盪，理智的繩索搖搖欲墜，隨時會斷裂，與本能對抗更是考驗。有個聲音在竊竊私語：為什麼要做抵抗這麼痛苦的事呢？順從慾望不是很好嗎？神創造出Alpha與Omega，不就是要他們互相結合，成為彼此最重要的存在嗎？

他最重要的存在才不是個只有香味的Omega！

「拜託，讓我抱著就好……」

身下的身軀是如此僵硬，維克多甚至沒任何回應的表示。勇利心中苦笑。也對，維克多有了伊利亞的父親，怎麼還會想和自己再有什麼瓜葛？

「我不會做什麼的……我只是……需要保持清醒……」

他幾乎是抓著那寬厚的背，整個上身攀著男人，額頭抵著對方肩膀。要是那真正能迷惑他的芬芳還在就好了，只要一點點，他就可以獲得更多堅持下去的力量。

他努力將下半身與對方保持距離。維克多沒義務幫他，更何況他的孩子也在。勇利看了眼緊鎖的廁所大門，再看向那一開始就被維克多推到最深處的嬰兒車。他們原想直奔車上，但中途他實在走不了了，渾身都疼，腦袋因強制遠離誘惑來源而發脹暈昏，喘著氣拜託維克多稍等一下。還沒等他喘口氣，整個人便被一股力道拉進最近的廁所，喀擦的鎖門聲彷彿落下的牢籠，要將他禁錮在此，不去做出無可挽回之事。

想起躲進這裡前，那幾個與他們擦身而過、過於一致地向某處奔跑、神色詭異的人，勇利不由自主地一顫；當中有幾個人還看向他們，那沒有焦距的眼神連勇利都感到恐懼，更不難想像帶著孩子的維克多會有什麼感受。他恨自己給重視的人造成了麻煩，讓他們父子置身危險中。他再次提醒自己，絕不能失控！比起他，維克多大概更在意伊利亞的安全吧？畢竟萬一真的出現一群發狂的Alpha，誰都不能保證混亂中不會出事。聽說沉溺在信息素幻境中的Alpha不僅會攻擊其他競爭者和Omega，也會攻擊不是自己血脈的幼兒，以獲得更多留下後代的機會。

勇利掐了自己一下，指甲陷入肉中，刺痛讓他清醒，也讓他安心。他絕對不會攻擊維克多的孩子的。

四周非常安靜，只有他的呼吸聲迴盪。也不知道外頭狀況如何了？如果情況已獲得控制，也許他們可以出去尋求協助。才剛這麼想，他就聽到維克多說：

「有人在外頭。」

勇利試著轉移注意力。

「維克多知道那個Omega現在怎麼樣了？」

「我不知道。」男人語氣焦躁，「但有其他人也受到影響……他們……似乎在找Omega。」大概是意識到他的態度太過嚴厲，他放緩了語調，像是要安撫勇利般，又說道，「我已經報警了，再忍一下就可以了。」

勇利望向維克多，男人的視線在入口和嬰兒車之間來回，雙眼清明，神情戒備，一手抓著裝冰鞋的沉重袋子，繃緊的身軀像是隨時都要一躍而起，與那意圖攻擊他孩子的人拚命。

他是否該高興維克多並未將自己劃入危險的Alpha範疇？甚至還順從他的懇求，將他一同帶入這臨時的避難空間。然而慾浪一波波湧來，越來越高，越來越大，侵蝕著他的毅力和前戀人對他的信任，他渾身發燙，慾望叫囂著要他去找那個Omega，標記他，與極樂結合，才是真正的解脫。

不行，他得做更多來保持清醒！

「我一直……崇拜維克多。」

身下身軀一震，但並沒有推開他。大概是因為自己正處於非常狀態的緣故吧？維克多真的是個非常溫柔的人呢。

「從第一眼看到維克多，我就被維克多吸引住了。我還記得，那是世界青少年錦標賽，冰上的維克多是那麼美，技術那麼厲害，表現力那麼棒，還破了世界紀錄。那個時候我就想，我也要和這個人一樣。我要滑出和這個人一樣美的節目，我也要我的表演能夠感動所有人。」

美麗少年的身影出現在腦海中，勇利閉上眼，又張開，雖然效果不大，但那纖細身影確實是這片風暴中唯一的定錨。

用浪漫點的說法的話，那一眼可說是命運的相遇了吧？這世上從來不缺一見鍾情的美麗故事，但又有多少人隔著螢幕就決定一生追逐的對象？他很幸運，那麼早就有了追尋的人，沒有錯過太多對方重要的每一刻，也有大把的時間去努力接近他。

「維克多一直是我學習模仿的對象。維克多會的，我都想學會；維克多得了世界青少年錦標賽金牌，我也要拿到；買了很多有維克多報導的雜誌，在房間裡貼滿維克多的海報，還養了小維……我看起來很蠢吧？或者粉絲都是這樣的？但如果沒有維克多，我真的不知道我的人生會是什麼樣子。」

他深吸了一口氣，假裝吸入了獨屬於對方的味道。

「可是，就算維克多影響我這麼多，我卻一直沒能和維克多好好說上話，維克多也不知道有這樣一個人一直在追著你吧？我想追上維克多，想和維克多站在同一個賽場上。說出來不怕你笑，但我的確想著，如果是強力的競爭對手，也許你就會注意到我，就會記住勝生勇利這個人。其實現在想想，要讓維克多認識我，何必這麼迂迴呢？作為選手明明就有很多機會。維克多這麼和善的人，就算不能成為朋友，也可以在見面時維持不錯的關係吧？可是我從來沒想過要和維克多合照、要簽名什麼的。大概是因為，我不甘心在你心中，我只是眾多粉絲的一員吧？我想要在你心中有特別的位置。」

訴說著這些事，他彷彿也重新經歷了一遍那有哭有笑的過往，混亂的心緒逐漸找到歸依。他有好多話想對眼前的人說，有些話對方可能不喜歡，可是他不想為了追回人、得到對方而說謊。事實就是事實，荊棘不會因掩飾而變成鮮花。他想讓維克多知道他是用什麼樣的心情在追逐他的，而這份心情又如何因對方的到來而改變。

「我是不是很奇怪？明明是個23歲才第一次進入大獎賽決賽的選手，卻想著要在Living Legend心中有特別的位置，那個時候我甚至不知道維克多到底是怎樣的人……」

門外隱約傳來腳步聲，還有試圖扳動門鎖的聲音，不知是發狂的Alpha，或只是想上廁所的普通人。勇利感覺身下的人再次變得緊張。一陣躁動襲來，本能在這一波交手中佔了上風，他猛地一抖，反射性抓住那結實的臂膀。維克多被他突如其來的動作驚住，手臂一動，似想甩開，但回過頭意識到是勇利，又停止了動作。碧藍的雙眼睜大，發楞地望著他。

啊，就算是在這種狀態，這人還是那麼美。像是在極冬之境凜然盛開的藍玫瑰，吸吮了霜雪的純淨與傲然，獨自立於堅冰上；但靠近一看，那藍又如此尋常，似天的蒼藍、海的湛藍，寶石的透藍與花鳥的豔藍，不同角度反射不同光彩，讓它變得可親可愛起來。

這才是他願為之誘惑的芬芳。

勇利調節著呼吸，緩緩拉回那差點脫韁的衝動，試圖與慾望和平共處。他側耳傾聽，直到確定門外的動靜平息下來後，才再度開口：

「我喜歡維克多，但是維克多來到長谷津後，我才喜歡上的。冰上的維克多是我的目標，我作夢都想站在維克多對面，做他最強勁的對手，讓他感受到每個跳躍都必須成功，每個動作都必須做到完美的壓力。可是我不愛那個人。我崇拜他，渴望得到他的認同和指導，但那不是愛。我雖然沒什麼交往經驗，但這點還是分辨得出來的。」

維克多在他說出第一句話時幾不可感地震了下，然而男人隨即別過頭，不再迎向他的目光。勇利有些氣餒，但那挫折感很快就被一股莫名的亢奮取代。大概是被欲望引發的疼痛、隨時會失控的壓力和環伺的危險給了他勇氣，他彷彿喝了酒般，什麼話都敢說出口。

被拒絕也沒關係，因為他就是要告訴維克多，他的愛戀就是在這樣的進程中累積變質的。他的愛比誰都長久，也比誰都深遠。他敢說這世界上沒人像他這樣專注而一心一意地望著這個人多年，克里斯沒有，維克多其他的戀人也沒有。

「維克多出現在我面前的時候，我開心到睡不著，同時也很想知道維克多是看中我哪一點。說老實話，那個時候的我其實覺得，維克多只是想休息，才拿當教練作藉口來到長谷津的。說難聽一點，不是我也沒關係。」

他凝望男人俊美的側臉，想起對方在氤氳中裸身站起，對他伸出手，說「勇利，今天開始我就是你的教練了！」溫泉水自鎖骨、腹部和大腿間滑下，滴答落入露天浴池中。他吞了口口水，猛然擦了下額際的冷汗，將腰部再遠離維克多，他不該在這種時刻想到那樣刺激的畫面。

「可是維克多很認真地教我，不只是滑冰的技巧，還有其他我不足的地方。維克多應該很快就發現了吧？我不喜歡讓人看到內心脆弱的部分，甚至會因此做出過分的事。即使這樣，維克多也沒有退縮。維克多真的……很努力在想辦法幫助我。」

他低下頭，面頰因即將說出口的話而發熱。

「偶像為自己拚命努力的模樣，誰都會心動吧？不知道什麼時候開始，我覺得維克多很可愛。穿著浴衣，在我家毫無防備地露出肚子睡覺很可愛；見到我最喜歡的豬排飯，露出閃亮的眼神和驚呼很可愛；不掩飾的喜怒哀樂很可愛；抱著馬卡欽很可愛；張開雙臂迎接我，嘴巴笑成心型很可愛；生氣皺眉的表情很可愛；困擾的樣子很可愛……我被維克多吸引了，我眼前的這個人怎麼這麼可愛。我也想讓他開心，想讓他永遠都笑著。『維克多是維克多就好。』我是真心這麼想的，只是那個時候我以為，對維克多來說，滑冰就是一切……也因為……是滑冰將我和維克多聯繫起來，我不想失去維克多！」

像是要證明什麼似的，勇利抬起頭，卻驚訝地發現面前的人不知何時已回過頭。雖然低垂的瀏海和緊抿的嘴唇讓他看不清對方的表情，難以猜測他的想法，不過能正對著維克多說出這些真是太好了，他覺得自己可以撐到危機解除了。

「現在在我身邊的人是維克多真是太好了。」他竭力忽略周身的不適，對男人擠出笑容，「我會努力堅持，不犯下錯事，也會保護伊利亞的，你不用擔心。」

耳邊傳來重物落地的清脆聲響，在靜謐中製造出不小的回聲。勇利渾身一震，維克多一手伸到他下方，解開他的褲頭，伸進內褲，撫上他硬得發痛的性器。

「不、不要這樣……我真的……會克制不住……」

他慌張地拒絕，甚至差點推開面前的人。他說那些話並不是想要前戀人的憐憫，更沒有想藉此要他幫忙解決的意思。然而維克多沉默著繼續手上的動作。寬厚的手掌覆上下方的囊袋，包住、揉弄，拇指抵住莖部底端，緩緩向上移動，直到握住整根柱體。

勇利快要哭出來了，但究竟為何想哭，他自己也說不上來。那碰觸是如此熟悉，維克多完全清楚他喜歡怎樣的力道和方式；然而比起技巧，更誘人的是那掌心的溫度和貼伏的觸感。他從來不知道，單純的碰觸竟比Omega的信息素更能引爆他的慾火。

他像個初嘗情事的青少年，忍不住挺腰配合那手運作的韻律。他不敢看向男人，只能盯著四周光潔的磁磚，但那紛雜的色彩很快就在明亮的燈光下變得模糊，他眼中都是修長的手指撫弄自己性器的模樣。那在冰上隨著旋律伸展舞動，從手臂到指尖都流動著音樂的手握著他的陰莖，緩緩向上，掌心壓著凸起的經脈，指腹摩娑繫帶，像是做出hydroblading時指尖滑過冰面，力道輕巧又存在感十足，一路迴繞到頂端的小孔，施力、揉弄、搓撫、挑動，再整根套弄，毫不遲疑，一氣呵成，小孔泌出的透明液體沾濕了虎口、手上的繭、疤痕和紋路……海水沸騰，濃厚的腥鹹味飄盪在這半大不小的空間裡，他已經忘記最初引發這一切的百花濃香到底是什麼味兒，他們彷彿就站在長谷津乾熱的沙灘上，只有他和維克多，只屬於兩人的海邊。

勇利悶哼一聲，射在維克多手上。

他喘著氣，兩人都沒有說話。維克多抽來衛生紙替他擦拭，然而勇利隨即羞恥地意識到那東西再度挺立。

「勇利還沒擺脫那個Omega的影響嗎？」

潮濕的手還在他的性器上移動，詢問的語氣十分冷靜，彷彿只是在問勇利今天練習狀況不佳是不是因為昨晚沒睡好。勇利脹紅了臉。其實他也不知道自己的反應是不是Omega信息素的殘留，但被維克多碰觸的感覺是如此美好，令他捨不得拒絕。他小聲地應道：

「……嗯。」

維克多突然摟住他，力道大了些，令勇利有些發疼，但男人似乎沒注意到。維克多一手壓住他的後腦杓，將他的頭按向自己肩膀，嘴唇剛好對著那雪白後頸。

「勇利，咬我。」他聽到男人輕聲說，低沉的嗓音如伏特加般熱辣，燒灼著他的思考，「把我當成Omega。」

「維克多是Omega……」勇利呢喃著，吞嚥著唾液，銀色髮絲搔著他臉頰，他的唇似有若無地擦著那濕潤的肌膚，這世界變得如此玄幻，腳下的地飄浮起來。這是現實嗎？是夢吧？維克多讓他咬他的後頸，不論是Alpha或Omega，不管是基於什麼原因，這都是最珍貴的給予。他是否可以擅自認為，在對方心中，他仍有一席之地？

「維克多如果是Omega，」緊靠的身軀顫了下，勇利本能地伸手安撫那繃緊的背脊，「真是嚇我一跳呢，畢竟維克多可是達成了很多Alpha都辦不到的成就。不過不管哪個性別，維克多就是維克多，什麼都沒有改變。啊，不對，我就可以和維克多建立更深的連結了。」

一股狂喜流進心中，迅速充滿他的四肢百骸，如此熱烈充實，一點都不似虛假的夢境。

「當然，還是要維克多同意才行。不過現在維克多選擇了我，我非常開心。」

他們身軀緊連在一起，勇利可以感受到胸膛外另一顆心臟快速有力的跳動。他們能像Alpha和Omega般連結，奏出共同的旋律嗎？他張開嘴，咬了下去。

海的氣味瀰天而來，恍惚混著一絲芬芳酸甜，像是盛夏豔陽下，熟透的紅紅紫紫的莓果，混合晶亮的砂糖與嫩紅的玫瑰花瓣，熬成寶石般的果醬，濃稠又甜膩，誘人俯身品嘗，一嘗就永難忘懷。

啊，是夢中的香味。

勇利抬起頭，朦朧的視線中，男人臉上似有水痕，也許被咬破皮很痛吧？他不知是要安撫對方還是滿足自己的慾望，再次低下頭，小心翼翼地舔了舔那新生的傷口。

真好，這人身上現在都是他的味道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 勇利狂說可愛那段推薦個BGM：平井堅「君の好きなとこ」。寫時第一個就想到這首歌。雖然勇利的情況和歌詞不盡相同，但那種覺得戀人可愛的羞澀心情是一樣的。非常喜歡歌中所描述的看戀人什麼都好，卻又說不出口的害羞矛盾心情>///<這首歌對戀愛感的表達真是太好了，完全無法用言語轉述，只能聽歌來體會那份起伏轉折、心癢難耐的心情>///<


	17. Chapter 17

現實竟比夢更令人迷醉。

勇利躺在維克多房間的大床上，絲滑的棉被摩娑著他的臉頰和手腳，他整個人輕飄飄的，彷彿躺在雲端上，一點都沒有真實感。

身體明確的不適讓他知道這並非夢，慾望如點點火苗，在四肢百骸隱隱約約地燃燒，等待新一波燎原的時機。聽說發情Omega信息素的影響無法自行退去，要不用副作用強烈的藥強制消除，要不找個人瘋狂做愛。

他不在乎，反正他想做愛的對象是維克多，會做愛的人也只有維克多，不是維克多的話，那就用最強力的藥讓他陷入昏厥吧！比起永遠失去維克多的痛苦，副作用算什麼？況且他已經不在陌生人眾多，隨時都有失控危機的體育館了。這裡是維克多的家，安全平靜且充滿回憶，過去他們曾在這裡度過無數個激情又美好的夜晚，光是意識到這件事就令勇利血脈賁張。

內心羞愧不已。他應該做個知進退的前男友，趁對方去照顧孩子的時候理性且禮貌地主動去沖冷水澡，再提出去醫院的要求，他相信維克多不會介意他在這時擅用浴室；但他捨不得離開這充滿熟悉氣味的床，內心深處更因為稍早獲得的意外禮物而有更多的期待。

像是要平復紛亂的心情和身體，他翻身將頭埋入柔軟的羽毛枕中，上頭沒有期待的甜香，卻有另一股熟悉的、獨屬於維克多的味道。那單純令勇利放鬆下來，像是獸的領域本能，不論現實如何，他終究不想在這個時候聞到不屬於他倆的味道。

真是矛盾啊。理智上知道不該這樣，不想利用這樣的機會，更明白他的希望不是和前男友打上一砲，卻完全無法拒絕慾望；而事情究竟是怎麼發展到這個地步的，勇利仍有些飄忽。似乎是他咬了那雪白的後頸後，維克多待他稍稍平復下來，便一手扶著他，一手推著嬰兒車，離開洗手間，快速回到車上。中間是否又遇到了其他人，他毫無印象，只記得男人身上都是他的味道。

下意識地舔了舔嘴唇，最終沒忍住，手向下伸，覆上兩腿之間；舌頭壓上牙齒，在齒端來回移動，似乎這樣就能回味那股芬芳。維克多讓他咬他的後頸……這絕不是普通朋友會做到的地步。維克多到底是怎麼想的？他想知道，又害怕真正的答案。

門外傳來腳步聲，大概是維克多安頓好伊利亞，過來處理他了。勇利不禁緊張起來。前戀人會怎麼做？給他一顆藥？叫他去沖冷水澡要他冷靜？還是......他閉上眼，換成側睡的姿勢，聽著腳步聲越來越近，最終在床前停住。

一切似乎都隨著腳步聲的消失靜止了，只剩下他的心臟撲通撲通地跳著。他就像等待判決的罪犯，屏息等待命運的宣判。

判決遲遲不下，沉默太久，他幾乎以為人離開了，又或者腳步聲只是他的幻覺。勇利睜開眼，正想和對方說他還是去洗冷水澡吧，卻聽到微風般的一聲嘆息飄來，然後是床墊被壓下的嘎茲聲響，健壯的身軀覆上來，濕潤的吐息接近，維克多靠過來吻他。勇利自然而然地伸手環抱那朝思暮想的軀體，一手壓住那銀色的頭，加深了這個吻。他們如飢餓的獸般貪婪搶食對方的氣息，唇碰唇，牙齒相磕，舌頭追逐、纏扭，唾液交融成一份，身軀自胸膛到腿部緊密貼合。注意到兩人的慾望隔著衣料有一下沒一下地碰撞，勇利抱著人翻到一邊，換成彼此都舒服的姿勢，卻見男人趁這空隙脫下他的褲子和內褲，再脫下自己的，從旁邊拿來潤滑液，倒在手上和性器上，大掌握住兩人陰莖，一同套弄起來。

噢維克多……

明明他們都是成年人，在其中一方家中的床上，沒有父母兄弟姊妹爺爺奶奶阿姨叔叔或其他任何閒雜人等的干擾，還早就上過床，各種玩法也嘗試過不少，現在卻像躲在放學後教室角落的中學生，因某個厲害的朋友分享的色情刊物而興奮不已，忍不住拉著夥伴嘗試起來；而確認維克多也和他一樣有反應，更令他欣喜中又充滿優越感。維克多不僅是幫他解決慾望和痛苦，他也想要，光認知到這點就足以令人發狂。

他低頭望向那不可思議的美景。寬厚的手像是守護，又像是要圈禁般將兩根柱體圈攏在一起，快速套弄。那力道比稍早大了些，也急了些，卻給了勇利更強烈的刺激。維克多也和他一樣急於索求對方的撫慰嗎？他從另一側覆上，收起手，將缺口補上，男人頓了下，看了他一眼，眼中似有不滿，但什麼也沒說。勇利配合他的節奏動起來，有意無意地用拇指和下身去碰對方敏感的地方。礙於自身的狀況和姿勢，他無法像維克多先前那樣游刃有餘、細節豐富，甚至似乎拖慢了進度，但這種兩人緊密相依，共同完成一件不可啟齒之事的私密感，以及互相取悅的滿足感讓他更加興奮，手上動作漸漸加快。

維克多是否也和他有相同感受？才剛冒出這個念頭，男人卻突然放開手，在勇利的驚愕中靠向他，用結實的大腿夾住他的東西。

那隱微的、悄悄蔓延的私密滿足瞬間燒成燎原大火。因姿勢而難以精確掌握、不得要領的力道和動作，雖不如先前能迅速累積快感，甚至快感還有些停消的跡象，卻擦得勇利心癢難耐起來。光想到維克多不只用手，還用性器和雙腿幫他解決，就讓他有如插入般激昂。

然而這個姿勢確實不好出力，勇利抱住人，將對方翻了個身，換成他在背後，維克多在前的姿勢。他一手摟住男人，一手伸到前方，握住翹在半空的陰莖，將性器頂入對方兩腿間，繼續方才的動作。從這個角度銀髮下的後頸、肩背一覽無遺，他的氣息呼在男人耳邊，將耳朵、面頰、後頸都染得一片通紅；猶帶鮮紅的齒痕在衣領下若隱若現，引誘他湊近再咬一口；一手伸進衣內，向上遊走，揉捏發硬的乳頭；另隻手握著性器，配合腰部的律動技巧地施力，將手部和下方壓力都集中在那一塊脆弱的事物上。

「我好高興，維克多選擇這樣的方式……」

他掩不住喜悅，湊近男人耳邊說道，又偷偷舔了下耳垂。過去在火熱的時刻他總愛含住那紅得要滴血似的珠貝，自耳垂、耳輪到耳後，輕咬舔舐後再呢喃愛語，而維克多總有令人滿意的反應；現在的他當然不敢那樣做，只能用另一種方式拉近兩人的距離。他看不到維克多的表情，但他想至少對方是願意的，畢竟明明有很多種方法來解決這場意外。

不斷擴大的喜悅簡直要脹破胸膛。

真不想太快結束這場性愛。喜歡的人整個人都在懷中，如此的充實又真實。就算對方不想插入，但能這樣肌膚相親，不管是怎樣的形式，他都十分滿足。這麼想著，更多的喜悅脫口而出。

「不管、維克多怎麼做……我都、接受你的選擇。因為我最喜歡你了，想讓你永遠都快樂著！」

他大概有些失控了，像稍早在體育館時那樣，不顧一切地想將自己的心情展示給對方。是危機卸下了他的防禦嗎？還是他正在實踐他的決心？叫囂的慾望不允許他深入思考，也不讓他依照自己的節奏，懷中的人更不懂他的心情。男人緊挨著他，臀部擦著他的小腹，雙腿夾擠他的性器，激得勇利完全無法放慢動作，陰莖不受控制、回禮似地向前頂，去摩對方的陰囊、會陰和大腿。男人的呼吸越來越快，手中事物堅硬脹大，本能似地蹭著他的手；勇利這才發現，對方的手不知何時已覆上他的，抓握著一起套弄，然而他無暇深究。他摟緊維克多，將頭靠在眼前厚實的肩上，喘著氣，加大兩邊的力道與速度。一陣顫動後他射了，維克多緊接著他，精液弄濕了彼此的手和身體，室內迴盪著粗重的喘息聲。

勇利鬆開手，兩人稍稍分開，但維克多仍在他手腳圈起的範圍裡。高潮後的倦怠令他不知今夕何夕，呆呆地躺著，不知道接下來該做什麼，卻見身前的人在平復氣息後，如豹子般優雅地起身，轉過來，開口：

「勇利剛才說的話，是真的嗎？」

「咦？」

勇利一時間反應不過來，維克多耐心地解釋：

「不管怎樣都接受我的選擇。」

「當然！」

勇利急忙說。過去他太自我中心，忽略了維克多的心情，但感情是雙向的，他不只要在滑冰上回饋維克多。

「能聽到勇利這樣說，我也很高興呢。」

雖是如此尋常的話，男人的動作卻一點也不尋常。 勇利不可思議地見到維克多不疾不徐地脫去上衣，張開腿，壓到他身上，白濁液體順著大腿的肌肉線條流下，滴到他腹部，分外色情。

「果然……要插入才行。」

冰上的妖精喘著氣，右手指尖逗弄似地壓上勇利再度勃起的陰莖，自頂端劃向根處，越過空中，滑向那隱於陰影的秘境，手指併起，將殘留的精液抹在大腿根部和更深處。男人的臉頰、耳根、脖子到大腿都泛著桃花般的嫣紅，勇利從腦袋到肢體都停止運作，他這一天已經見過太多夢了，會不會一覺醒來就發現這只是命運的玩笑？然而夢還在繼續瘋狂地發展，只見維克多微微一笑，手指張開，按著那處。

「進來吧， **勇利** 。」

勇利只聽見轟然一聲，毫無記憶自己是怎麼翻身撲倒男人的。當他意識到時，他已經將維克多壓在身下，抬起對方大腿，準備將性器插入。而維克多只是笑著，甚至還撐起身，伸手去碰他的手，像第一次時那樣，拉著他往裡帶。

他追逐超過半生的人最私密的地方濕潤溫暖，軟軟的肉收縮著，因過於軟滑和他的顫抖而讓那東西幾次滑掉，終於插入的剎那勇利腦袋一片空白，就像個初嘗人事的男孩，早忘了這些年探索習得的技巧，只知道掰開對象的大腿，一個勁地向深處擠。男人的體內是那麼的濕，那麼的熱，那麼的緊，緊緊吸住他，讓他無法自拔。他彎下腰，想去吻維克多，卻先一步被拉下，男人勾住他的脖子，壓下他的頭，讓他的唇貼到他的唇上。他們開始新一輪交纏，唇互相碾磨，舌頭勾扯，下身跟隨動作，深入，退出，再進入，每一下都像是要與對方融合般的快速大力。等勇利注意到時，男人的腰已被他抬起懸在空中，重力讓他深深撞進那緊熱的體內。他感到愧疚，擔心這樣會給對方帶來太大負擔，男人卻似乎不以為意，抓著床單，逕自挺腰迎合，讓勇利不禁懷疑現在的狀況是對方刻意引導的。

他暗嘆維克多還是比他老練太多，即使如此，他也不打算未戰先降。他漸漸回憶起前戀人喜歡怎樣的方式，或許這些記憶從來就鐫刻在他的靈魂深處不曾抹滅。他從旁邊抓來枕頭，墊在維克多腰部下方，伸手握住抵著他腹部的性器，配合下身的進出套弄；低下頭再次接吻，然後是臉側、耳朵、脖子，順著經脈往下，有些粗暴地舔舐，鎖骨、胸部到乳頭，做愛的順序似乎反了，但不打緊，變化能為性事帶來樂趣，更何況維克多看上去很喜歡。他依著勇利的節奏擺動腰，秘穴吞吐他的性器，發出淫蕩的滋滋水聲。兩人合作得天衣無縫，身體像是從未分離般的契合。

唯一的缺憾是口中的鹹味，像那充斥四周的海的味道。讓伴侶身上充滿自己的味道是每個Alpha的追求，此刻勇利卻希望佔據口鼻的是那甜香。就像是夢一樣，那股芬芳消失得無影無蹤，男人身上只剩下汗水和沐浴露香味。沒關係，他告訴自己，他得到的已經夠多了，這一次和他們的第一次一樣寶貴。

身下的人呼吸逐漸加重，動作也越來越快。勇利知道對方快要到了，而他也是，但他突然想起忘了戴套，連忙試圖退出。

他才動了下便被察覺意圖，維克多猛地拉下他，手臂和大腿扣鎖似地圈緊他的背部和腰部，將他深深楔在體內。火熱的內側緊緊吸住他，本就瀕臨潰堤邊緣的勇利再也堅持不住，抱緊那厚實的背，腰部一挺，將濁液全數灌進前戀人體內深處，同時一片濕潤也染上他的腹部。

室內只剩下喘息聲，待氣息稍微平復後，勇利撐起身，退出，看著面前的人想說些什麼，維克多卻皺起眉，搶先開口：

「不准、說、抱歉！」

他仍喘著氣，精壯的胸膛起伏著，臉上和藍眸泛著未退的紅潮和水光。一手擱在胸前，一手去擦額上的汗，戒指反射出刺眼的光芒。汗水和其他液體弄濕了他的身軀，在室內的微光下透出隱約的光芒，像是美術館中的古希臘雕像，卻有著大理石沒有的柔潤動人。勇利嚥了口口水，別開目光，眼前卻仍是那番美景。

維克多似乎注意到他的掙扎。

「Omega的影響消退了嗎？」

「退了。」

勇利轉過頭，回答，維克多愣了愣，說不出是什麼表情。他起身，盯著床邊，背對著勇利說道：

「既然如此，那我——」

勇利向前一步，將男人壓倒在床上。

「是維克多的影響！」他對著還沒反應過來的人喊道，用再度硬起的性器去摩擦對方仍疲軟的下身，「不管是什麼時候，能影響我的都只有維克多！所以拜託，幫我！」

他低下頭，像舔糖果般細細舔著那紅腫的唇，再輕輕地吻著唇的主人。早該這麼說了，維克多該知道自己一直很清楚為什麼和他做愛。

房裡充斥著情事後的曖昧氣味，剛有親密接觸的他們卻陷入不合時宜的沉默。良久，他聽到男人嘆了一口氣。

「勝生勇利真是個任性的人呢。」

維克多一邊說著，一邊張開腿，再度含入勇利的東西。做過一輪的身體已經完全打開，軟軟地吸著，勇利立刻就克制不住地抽送起來。

這人絕對是他此生逃不了的命運。


	18. Chapter 18

尖銳的嗶嗶聲劃破混沌，他從夢中驚醒，如同過去無數個夜晚，第一個反應便是伸手去抓手機。

然而身體並不如往常靈活，一動就渾身痠痛，手機也不在平常的地方，他心中越發著急。好不容易在一片昏暗中摸到手機，拿過來滑開螢幕，卻只見到空蕩蕩的嬰兒床和越來越急促的警報聲。正在又驚又怒間，門突然被撞開，孩子的嚎啕大哭聲如海嘯般灌進房中，他慌忙回過頭，只見勇利抱著哭得滿臉通紅、拚命掙扎的伊利亞，用一邊肩膀推開門，艱難地跨進來，後面還跟著馬卡欽。青年的頭髮亂得不成樣，眼鏡歪掉，臉上也有被踢、抓的紅痕，但仍堅持用自己之前教導的方式緊緊抱住孩子，不讓他有掉下去的危險，見此他一時間竟愣在原地。

伊利亞見到他，哭泣聲轉小了，卻掙扎得更大力，伸出手要給他抱，抽抽噎噎吸著鼻子，一把鼻涕一把眼淚的模樣看起來十分可憐。維克多又心疼又自責，忙將兒子接過來拍哄。勇利明顯鬆了一口氣，開口：

「抱歉，維克多，我不是擅自進伊利亞房間的，我只是怕他醒來要找人，沒想到他一看到我就大哭……」

他在愧疚，還有尷尬，維克多邊哄著孩子邊想著。這也不難理解，畢竟是他把自己做到昏過去又下不了床的。他注意到身上的衣服和寢具都已換上新的，顯然在他醒來前，勇利還做了很多事。

「是不是肚子餓了？我去泡牛奶。」

勇利又說道，語氣中的討好意味十分明顯。

如今的情況自己並非毫無責任，畢竟是他的放縱和無法克制導致最終的結果。維克多也不知自己究竟是什麼心態，等他意識到時，話已脫口而出：

「可能也要換尿布了，尿布台和尿布都在伊利亞房間，你去幫我推來。」

 

伊利亞抓著勇利拿給他玩的圍巾，又甩又咬，發出啊啊嗚嗚的聲音，不小心一個手滑，圍巾掉下來蓋在他小臉上，他才發出「嗄？」聲，勇利便連忙把圍巾拿起來，他小人兒卻似乎覺得這樣很好玩，笑得更開心了，揮舞著手，扭動光溜溜的屁股，想翻身爬起來的樣子，勇利連忙壓住他胳膊。

「維克多……」

青年苦著一張臉向他求救，維克多抱著枕頭坐在床邊，只覺得十分有趣，一時間竟忘了回答。本來對勇利自告奮勇幫忙換尿布這件事他有些遲疑，一來伊利亞是否會讓勇利幫他換？二來勇利會不會讓伊利亞不舒服？但他實在太累了，在見到伊利亞對勇利將他抱上尿布台並無牴觸後，便狠下心，讓勇利挑戰，然後就是如今已過了二十分鐘，勇利仍只勉強擦好孩子屁股的局面。

「把你的圍巾再給他玩，他以前沒碰過，應該還很好奇。要是又掉下去，沒遮住口鼻也別管了，趁他還在驚訝，抓緊時間快點換好。」

勇利點頭，將圍巾又放回孩子手上，繼續換尿布大業。見到那塊藍色布料上的水漬，維克多不禁有些抱歉。以一個換尿布新手來說，勇利算是很誠懇的，每個動作都向他確認，一個步驟一過步驟仔細地做；見到伊利亞對他的衣物感興趣，也主動拿東西安撫他；最重要的是，從頭到尾沒露出任何厭惡或不耐的表情。

當然，青年這樣做除了愧疚，還有更深的意圖，他看得出這個追逐自己超過半生的人的心思，而他也如先前一樣放任不作為。

這真是太糟糕了，明明不該留任何曖昧空間的，但勝生勇利總是一再讓他打破原則。

「尿尿了……」

勇利的聲音傳來，聽起來很崩潰。維克多看看兒子，小人兒雙手和嘴裡緊緊抓咬著圍巾，光著下半身，一臉無辜地望著他。他突然很想大笑。

「這樣要洗屁屁了，我們去浴室吧。」

 

弄髒了索性就直接洗澡，被波及的勇利也不得不再換身衣物，而且因為沒有準備，他還得向自己借衣服；而維克多本來只是進去確認水溫和讓兒子安心，卻被以為在玩的伊利亞潑到水，只好也一起換衣服。看到勇利因稍早的努力全部白費，而露出喪氣的表情，維克多不知怎地覺得有些愉快。大概人都有些劣根性，看到喜歡的人因自己顯現的困擾樣子，會有種被重視的幸福感受。

他知道不該這樣，但他喊不了停，似乎自那番告白開始，一切就開始失控了。

勇利繼續自告奮勇地餵伊利亞，維克多也任由他去。他得承認伊利亞喜歡勇利，才不過幾天時間，勇利在孩子心中就已獲得接近雅可夫的地位。難道這就是所謂的血源天性嗎？他終究無法狠心阻止孩子與親生父親接觸。

一切都收拾好後，勇利起身，告辭準備回飯店，然而那猶豫的神情和慢吞吞的動作洩漏了他心中真正的期待。維克多嘆口氣，再次放縱了前男友。

「現在很晚了，勇利回去也不方便，今晚就留下來吧。」

他看到青年露出了兩人一起參加的第一場比賽，對方在自由滑結束後奔向他，露出的那個狗狗般單純喜悅的笑容。

 

他把主臥室讓給勇利，自己到兒子的房間睡。也許青年心中還有更多期待，但很可惜他得讓他失望了，他需要時間和空間來沉澱、理清這一團亂麻。

伊利亞很快就發現這個夜晚不尋常，爸爸要陪他睡覺！小孩馬上就激動起來。明明猛打呵欠，眼睛都快睜不開了，卻還一直叫著pa—pa，蹬著小腳想爬起，揮著小手要抓他，讓維克多又好笑又無奈，靠在嬰兒床邊，握住兒子軟呼呼的小手，輕輕拍著背，唱起搖籃曲，好一會兒小人兒才乖乖睡去。

看著那張混合了自己和勇利樣貌的天使般睡顏，身邊的人都覺得孩子像他，維克多卻覺得那眉眼活脫脫就是勇利的翻版，尤其是閉上眼睛，一手靠在臉頰旁沉睡的模樣，更是像極那位睡美人。他忍不住開口：

「伊魯申卡，你喜歡你的オトウサン（お父さん）嗎？」

回應他的只有平穩的呼吸聲，維克多看了眼貼在牆上，勇利穿著Yuri on ICE表演服，手持GPF銀牌的海報，朝自己笑了笑，關上大燈，只留一盞床頭小燈。

他調侃過勇利在房間貼滿他的海報和更多不知藏在哪裡的收藏的行為，自己卻也做了同樣的事。將這裡改成孩子的房間時，彼得羅夫娜問他想怎樣布置牆面，並給了許多適合嬰幼兒房裝飾的建議，他猶豫了許久，最後輕聲說了想貼勇利的海報。

他還記得那個寬和中帶著一絲哀傷的笑容，令他想起勝生寬子，而彼得羅夫娜對他來說就像母親一樣。和藹的中年婦人什麼也沒說，只問他要哪一張，而他甚至沒多少勇利的商業周邊，還是託人從日本帶來的。

_我沒想過要孩子。_

_我絕不會不要和維克多的孩子的！_

耳邊響起勇利的話，他卻不知用什麼方式去回應。「我們已經有孩子了，就是伊利亞」嗎？他沒勇氣貿然嘗試，一旦說了，就無法回頭了。

看著熟睡的幼子，維克多深深嘆了一口氣。

就算之前可以告訴自己，勇利的行為只是十多年迷戀殘留的慣性，今天那番轟轟烈烈、清楚明白的告白也由不得他再裝作不知道，更何況他還和對方上床了。什麼信息素影響都是藉口，被引誘發情的可不是他。

育子期的Omega沒有發情期，也沒有情慾需求，甚至連信息素氣味都沒有，所以今天這事完全是他的自由意志。幸好雅可夫和莉莉亞去其他地方處理事情了，否則他幾乎可以聽到老教練怒吼：賽季中給我專心在比賽事務上，要玩等你退役後再說！

冤枉啊雅可夫，他才不是玩，而且這麼多年來，也就只有一個勝生勇利讓他失常。

他拒絕不了勇利的要求，從還未交往前就如此，也許早自那句「Be my coach!」開始，他便已無可自拔地陷入對方施下的咒語而不自知。

勇利說錯了，他早就知道有勝生勇利這個人，同在一片冰場上奮鬥，怎麼可能沒聽過？他也看過對方的表演，當中可明確看出自己的影子；勇利也說對了，他對勝生勇利這個人的印象也就那樣了。崇拜他的人很多，以他為學習榜樣的也不少，他實在無法多花注意力在一個與自己無關的選手身上。

直到那個命運的節目，離れずそばにいて，勇利滑了他的自由滑，那獨有的詮釋給了陷在瓶頸中的他強烈的衝擊，令他想起索契晚宴上那雙閃閃發亮的眼睛，以及那明明很尋常，從這人口中說出卻令他怦然心動的要求。這個人真的很喜歡他，是這樣的喜歡造就他獨一無二的魅力嗎？和這個人在一起的話，會看見很多有趣的事嗎？他想知道。等他反應過來，他已經在詢問休賽、簽證和檢疫等問題了。

真正見面後，那個年輕人卻和他記憶中完全不一樣。平凡、羞怯，輕輕一碰就逃得不見蹤影，喔，還胖得簡直是花滑選手的恥辱。有陣子他真懷疑自己的直覺是不是錯了，他真的在這人身上看到那令人著迷的閃光了嗎？

或許該感謝尤里，他的到來再次激發出勇利閃耀的一面。見到青年穿著他年少時的表演服，跳著他編的舞，卻散發著只屬於勝生勇利的光輝，他的心不可遏止地砰砰狂跳，活了二十七年，第一次知道什麼是悸動。

然後是魔幻般的八個月。勇利、長谷津的生活、全新的花滑視野……他生命中某些丟失的情感回來了、復甦了。高潮是尤里在大獎賽決賽破了他紀錄那刻。雅可夫在後來的某次閒聊中曾提起，那時他在少年身上看到自己當年的影子，他既驚訝又不意外，因為那時他也有類似感受；然而和雅可夫的感嘆欣慰不同，他感到戰慄與不甘。他可以再奪回紀錄，他對新的節目已經有很多想法和計畫；他完全可以想像，當他返回賽場時，全新的維克多․尼基福洛夫會給人帶來多少驚喜，就像勇利帶給他的驚喜一樣。

回頭見到勇利，那顆躁動的心稍歇，他的想法卻更堅定了。勇利給了他太多東西，他著迷與對方一同經歷的種種和看到的風景。雖然迫不及待地想返回冰上，不過眼前還是勇利最重要，因為他完全無法想像離開對方，獨自返回賽場的景象。

勇利卻做出了選擇，替自己，也替他。

維克多摩娑手上的戒指，再次看向那張海報，青年堅毅的雙眼望著他。巴塞隆納大獎賽決賽後勇利請求他再一起度過一年的競技時光，那時候他以為這就是永遠了，畢竟勇利向他提出了邀請，他也找到遺失的力量和新的路。就算對方所許下的其實只是一段很短的時間又怎樣？他們不是已延長過一次了嗎？

他無法用一個既定的詞彙說清自己貼上海報的心態，大概思念、寂寞、不甘等皆有之吧。他用理智結束了和勇利的關係，情感卻仍眷戀著這個男人。他仍不時想起那尋覓目標的亮晶晶眼神、認定便專一向前的衝勁、難以預料卻充滿驚喜的行為、笨拙不顧自身的討人厭的溫柔、日式拘謹下對自己的在意、睡著後的沉靜、明明很想大吃卻只能吃水煮蔬菜的忍耐神情、和馬卡欽一起跑步的喘吁吁模樣……就連花滑選手聞之色變的肥胖身材、因此而遲緩的動作，到後來也變成這人可愛的、獨有的魅力。他也是到後來才知道，勇利的魅力不只在冰上，還在那深斂於平常外表下，隱微卻恆在的光，一旦爆發出來，更灼烈得足以將人捲入其中。

伊利亞發出「唔」的一聲，嘴裡夾雜著說些什麼，翻了個身，引走他父親的注意力。維克多替他掖好被角，白胖的小臉上露出笑容。是夢到有趣的事了嗎？他也不禁微笑。關上小燈，躺上床。枕頭棉被等寢具都更換過，不過床仍是勇利當時使用那張。

下定決心生下伊利亞時，他已經做了孩子只有一個父親的覺悟。他當然希望孩子有雙親，也想讓長谷津眾人知道孩子的存在，他想他們會喜歡伊利亞的。可是他看不到勇利接受想像以外的未來的可能性，他們分手了。

他愛勝生勇利，可是並不是相愛的人就能在一起。他看過太多例子：人人稱羨的愛侶因為細小的矛盾而產生嫌隙，嫌隙越來越大，最終成為無可填補的深谷。明明相愛卻怨恨彼此，怨對方不理解自己，恨對方為什麼不是當初那個樣子。有時候，分開遠比勉強綁著彼此更好。就像他那些分手的戀人，沒感覺了就不必再糾纏，早點分開去尋找各自的幸福，在彼此心中留下最美的樣子，見面還能笑著打招呼也就是不錯的結局了。

_維克多從我十二歲起就一直是我的目標！_

_維克多……真的打算退役？_

_維、維克多如果累了的話，休、休息一下也好。_

他很累了，一次又一次的爭執、強調、反覆辯解，對方卻毫無改變，他破壞不了勇利心中的神，也不知道對方喜歡的到底是誰，而總是被排除在決定之外，更讓他懷疑，戀人是否真的有心要一起走下去。他樂意包容勇利的一切，可是他也希望得到同樣的對待。

勇利第一次提出分開的時候，他因情緒激動而落淚；而真正和勇利分手的時候，他狠狠哭了一場，除了馬卡欽沒人知道，當然也沒人說「原來維克多也會哭啊」。

_我喜歡維克多，但是維克多來到長谷津後，我才喜歡上的。_

_不管維克多怎麼做，我都接受你的選擇。因為我最喜歡你了，想讓你永遠都快樂著！_

他在黑暗中細想兩人再見以來勇利的種種作為，想他說過的話、那個布蘭詩歌節目前後動作與情感的變化、說了想見維克多便堅持到俄羅斯來......手不由自主地撫上後頸，稍早的傷口仍隱約作痛。他從來不對自己的感覺說謊，那番告白就和「維克多是維克多就好」一樣動人，他也相信如果那時他說自己就是Omega，勇利也會接受的。即使如此．他還是用了假設句。

勇利真的看到真實的他，並且仍拚命追上來，想一起走嗎？

明明他不是個喜歡這種拖泥帶水、夾雜不清的狀態的人。

 

練習、做愛的疲憊，以及精神上的緊張耗盡了維克多所有的精力，他許久未見地一覺到天明。似乎在夢中聽見兒子咿呀的聲音，勇利推門進來地說了些什麼，自己也回了話，還哄了孩子，然後勇利就抱著伊利亞出去了。

真是理想的家庭圖像啊，維克多這樣想著，又迷迷糊糊地睡了過去。

等到他終於醒過來，發現天色已大亮，陽光從窗簾縫隙透進來，看起來溫暖又舒適，預示美好一天的開始。即使如此，維克多仍不由得感慨身體狀態果然大不如前了，過去他哪這麼容易就睡得不省人事？也只有在他十多歲時，為了挑戰在一般人眼中對Omega太過艱難的目標，拚命練習才有這樣的後遺症。

希望雅可夫回來後不要發現這件事，不然他肯定會被吼得耳聾。

梳洗打理後，維克多神清氣爽地來到客廳，正準備謝謝勇利的協助時，卻發現氣氛有些說不上來的詭異。伊利亞坐著沙發前的地墊上，開心地玩著積木，小手將積木堆起來，疊了兩三塊又推倒，小孩揮著手哇哇叫著，玩得不亦樂乎；馬卡欽趴在一邊，不時汪兩聲，似乎是在應和小主人。四周還散亂著球、小木馬、玩具車等玩具，整個客廳亂得不成樣，他得小心才不會踩到東西。

一切都和平常的早晨沒兩樣，差別只在那個坐在地墊邊緣的人。勇利背對客廳入口跪坐著，一開始維克多以為他在顧孩子，走過去正想說謝謝，卻很快就發現不對勁。青年的背挺得筆直，對伊利亞的吵鬧無動於衷，積木彈到腿上也沒有反應，整個人像是與這片喧鬧不處在同一個空間，維克多不禁疑惑。

「早安，勇利，謝謝你的幫忙......哇啊！」

勇利回過頭，維克多嚇了一大跳。青年臉色慘白，令他想起兩人的第一次大獎賽系列中國站自由滑前，對方的憔悴模樣。

那時勇利承受了太大壓力，不僅失眠，更無法冷靜面對比賽；缺乏經驗的他則擅自將個人想法套到對方身上，惹得對方失控大哭。而現在……維克多第一個反應就是去看兒子。小人兒早就注意到他的出現，爬過來抱著他的腳站起來，口齒不清地喊著「pa－pa」撒嬌。

看起來不是伊利亞發生什麼事了。維克多蹲下來，抱起孩子，問道：

「勇利，怎麼了？」

勇利在他抱起伊利亞的那刻就直盯著他們父子，那隨著他的動作移動，彷彿黏在他們身上的目光，令維克多想起每次帶馬卡欽去動物醫院時，那些在一旁的鐵籠子裡望著他們的動物。

「維克多是Omega？」

出乎意料的問話令維克多也愣住了，而勇利的表情與其說不可置信，不如說是驚恐。他看了看靠在父親懷中，正一臉好奇地望著他們的伊利亞，維克多下意識地抱緊了兒子。青年咧開嘴，露出了比哭還難看的笑容。

「伊利亞的另一個爸爸......是我？」

啊啊，雅可夫回來會不會腦充血？

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 關於「恨」，我不知道俄羅斯文化中「恨」是否有其他意涵，不過在中文，尤其是中國古典文學中，「恨」時常有憾、悔恨的意思，如：〈長恨歌〉的「此恨綿綿無絕期」就有遺憾的意思。所以這邊的怨「恨」更多的是想表達「憾」：為什麼我們走不下去？而從這個概念出發，「由愛生恨」或許也可以指的不只是單純的仇恨，其中也包含為什麼會變成這樣的遺憾。


	19. Chapter 19

見到男人先是愣住，然後移開視線，許久沒說話，勇利的心直往下沉，說不出喉頭那股又酸又澀的堵塞感和心臟的緊縮感是什麼。一時間他竟分不清，維克多隱瞞他這件事，和維克多和別人生下伊利亞，哪個比較好。

「為什麼？」

「我們到旁邊說。」

維克多將伊利亞放回地墊上，小孩抱著他的手纏著他，要父親陪他玩。維克多坐下來，和孩子一起堆起積木，一邊告訴他形狀和顏色的唸法。面對伊利亞總是弄倒積木也不生氣，耐心地重新堆起。勇利看著這一幕，只覺得又難受又諷刺。曾經他想自己既然想再和維克多在一起，那麼不管伊利亞是在什麼情況下誕生的，都該當親生的孩子看待，內心深處也不能說沒有搶了他父親的補償心理。結果到頭來，伊利亞可能根本就是自己的孩子。他知道維克多一定有他的理由，但臉上仍像是被打了一巴掌。

一早他在久違的床上醒來，只覺得神清氣爽，身體心靈都是許久未感受的放鬆。他甚至自我感覺良好地想：也許這代表他和維克多將再有個好的開始。走到浴室發現洗面臺上放了新的盥洗用品，在因這細小的貼心而感動時，更覺得對未來充滿希望。

梳洗完畢，走出房門，依照習慣他會去晨跑，但外頭陰暗的天色和大雪讓他打消了念頭，轉身走向廚房。經過過去的房間時，那緊閉的房門和上頭的文字讓勇利稍微回到現實，但也只是一瞬間而已，他依舊覺得未來光明燦爛，畢竟這次聖彼得堡之行，他得到的遠遠超乎預期。

他檢視冰箱存糧，拿出食材開始煮麥片粥，煎蛋、培根、布林餅等，雖然很久沒做俄式料理了，但手一碰到鍋鏟，身體便彷彿天天做般自動動了起來，很快地整個廚房都飄著香甜的氣味，引得馬卡欽跑過來，繞著他的腳汪汪叫著。準備好早餐，又在馬卡欽的碗中倒入飼料後，勇利翻找茶具和茶葉，卻發現這些東西都不在過去熟悉的位置上，猶豫了下，決定暫時不管這件事，先去伊利亞的房間看看維克多醒了沒。

敲門後見久無回應，他說聲「抱歉打擾了」，便帶著馬卡欽推門進去。一進門就見到維克多抱著被子睡得正香，伊利亞抓著嬰兒床邊緣，小手小腳努力地攀爬，不時發出各種聲音，似想越獄去叫醒他爸；勇利進來時也只看了他一眼，便轉頭繼續他的奮鬥大業。勇利覺得好笑，也不幫他，逕自去叫維克多。

「維克多，我做了早餐，先起來吃飯好嗎？」

男人迷迷糊糊地應了聲，翻個身，又睡了過去。見到維克多睡在他以前的床上，這感覺還是有些奇妙。勇利回過頭，想喚馬卡欽一塊過來叫醒牠主人，一個拿著銀牌 **、** 穿著藏青色表演服的東方滑冰選手就在此時撞進他眼中。

他先是愣住，然後才反應過來那是自己的海報，即使如此也沒能解決心頭的困惑。其實昨天來看伊利亞時，勇利就注意到了那張海報，只是當時忙著安撫哭鬧的孩子無暇多想，這時再看到那張海報，疑惑再度升起，且更加強烈。為什麼維克多兒子的房間會有他的海報？勇利可以肯定那絕對不是自己留下來的。當初離開時雖然走得匆忙，但秉持著不要給維克多添麻煩的心態，他仍是將個人物品收得乾乾淨淨，再說，他本來就不是會在家裡擺設自身周邊的人。

總不會是從小就要灌輸孩子喜歡花滑，然後拿他當例子吧？勇利自嘲地笑笑，決定不再想這個問題。他有個直覺，這和伊利亞的出生時間一樣，不要深究比較好。

伊利亞腳下一絆，向後跌進床裡，剛好坐在馬卡欽娃娃上，也不知是撞到了、累了、餓了還是尿布濕了，嘴一扁，眉頭一皺，抽噎兩聲，眼看就要哭起來，勇利連忙將他抱出來，小孩立刻掙脫他，向維克多爬去，馬上就吵得他父親不得不醒來回應他的需求。

「伊魯申卡，等一下……」

男人的聲音充滿濃濃的睡意，勇利有些不忍，過去維克多若如此疲憊，他會讓他繼續休息的。

「伊利亞先交給我吧，我會顧好他的。」

維克多模模糊糊應了聲，不知有沒有聽到。他將伊利亞抱到懷中，又親又哄了一陣，才讓勇利接手帶出去。勇利將孩子打理了一番，依照維克多的囑咐和這幾天看到的樣子，將伊利亞抱上兒童餐椅，替他圍上圍兜，在粥中加入牛奶和水果當他的早餐。小人兒對於今天是勇利餵他似乎很興奮，在椅子上不斷扭動，一直要搶他手裡的湯匙，弄得四周湯湯水水，一片髒亂，也不知道有沒有吃進半碗。飯後勇利不得不花時間收拾，一轉頭卻看到孩子帶著馬卡欽，搖搖晃晃地往維克多房間走去。

他匆匆洗了手追過去，進房時只見孩子站在櫃子前，拉著桿子，卻怎樣也拉不開，勇利走近一看，原來櫃上裝了兒童安全鎖，大概是怕孩子亂翻造成危險的關係。

見到小人兒一臉挫折，好像要哭的樣子，勇利心想自己看著，打開應該沒關係吧？便伸手幫他拉開。伊利亞如發現新大陸般啊啊叫著，一揮手把抽屜關上，發出巨大的碰聲，勇利錯愕，卻見小孩一臉天真無邪地望著他，雙眼閃亮，嘴角咧開，露出米粒般的小小牙齒，似乎在期待他的下一個動作，便明白這是孩子的遊戲，於是再把抽屜打開，伊利亞果然立刻把抽屜推上，又伸手去抓其他抽屜，勇利繼續幫他開，這樣一來一往玩得不亦樂乎。

轉折發生在勇利拉開床頭櫃抽屜時，本來伊利亞立刻就要把抽屜關上，但勇利眼尖瞄到某樣東西，反射性地阻止了孩子的動作。伊利亞也不生氣，反倒湊過來，看看勇利要幹什麼。勇利卻無暇理會他，顫抖著手，從抽屜裡拿出一個透明資料夾，最上頭的文件用俄文寫著「出生證明」。

他知道不該偷看，但他抵擋不了那個惡魔的聲音：只是看一眼而已，他只是想知道維克多和誰生下了孩子。那個人怎麼樣，是不是比他更好，是不是理解維克多，能讓維克多如此死心塌地。

他抖著手打開資料夾，拿出那張紙。

上頭沒有他以為的答案，取而代之的是「第一父親：維克多․尼基福洛夫，Omega」。

勇利腦中一片空白，愣在原地，不知道這些文字意味著什麼。

伊利亞攀著抽屜邊緣，將裡面的東西抓出來丟在地上，一邊丟一邊咯咯笑著，勇利麻木地一一撿起來。親子手冊、超音波照片、護照、小腳丫印……維克多這兩年來的生活呈現在他眼前：他是Omega，他生了一個孩子，而孩子的另一個父親欄位空白。

維克多是Omega，他呢喃著，不到一天前他才說過同樣的話，現在假設卻變成了事實。

不，這本來就是事實。

維克多是Omega。

他機械地回想自認識維克多以來，對方的種種表現。第一次在電視上看到維克多時，他還是個對性別懵懂無知的少年，從未想過這美麗的人是Alpha、Beta或是Omega。隨著年齡漸長，知道更多關於第二性別的知識，以及確認自己是個Alpha後，他也曾好奇過維克多的第二性別；也曾經有那麼幾個時刻，想過維克多是Omega的話會如何，只是那時他對這人的崇拜與憧憬遠勝於戀愛這種幽微奧妙又私密的情感：維克多是他追逐的目標，他要拚盡一切追上這個人，性別什麼的並不重要。

然後，他就和世人一樣，相信了維克多是Alpha，儘管維克多從未承認過；但怎麼可能不是呢？維克多那麼厲害，如果維克多不是Alpha的話，他算什麼？維克多那麼完美，那樣強大，他一定是Alpha！

_ 「可是我就是Omega，勇利不喜歡我嗎？」 _

勇利低下頭，摀住臉。他突然想起很久以前，維克多曾在看到其他Omega選手表演時這麼說過，但被他以玩笑否決了，他真心覺得維克多在開玩笑。別說維克多一定是最厲害的Alpha，維克多怎麼可能是Omega？如果他是Omega，早就像美奈子老師一樣，身體負荷不了激烈的競技生活，退役了；也可能早就找個Alpha結婚生子去了，怎麼可能27歲還在賽場上閃耀，還有餘裕來當他勝生勇利的教練，還和他成為戀人。

那時的他完全無法去思考兩人在滑冰以外的任何可能，總覺得沒有滑冰，他們之間就什麼也沒有了。如果那是維克多決定將一切交付給他，所以將私密的第二性別告訴自己……

手上傳來溫暖的觸感，勇利轉頭，一雙明亮的湛藍大眼望著他。

「pa、pa……」

伊利亞喊著，努力踮起腳，像隻小狗搖著尾巴般攀著他，伸手要抓他手中的東西。大概是他太久沒反應，引起了小孩的興趣。勇利將手中資料拿高，腦中卻浮現另一個令他恐懼的問題。

伊利亞的另一個爸爸，是誰？

 

「勇利？」

維克多的呼喚聲將勇利喚回現實。他不知何時已安撫好伊利亞，走到勇利身邊。男人面色平靜，似乎已想好如何處理他的問題。勇利跟著維克多走到廚房，在餐桌旁坐下，開放的空間設計讓兩人可以將客廳的情況一覽無遺，桌上則還留著稍早勇利餵孩子吃飯留下的碗盤、殘渣和冷掉的餐點。勇利盯著維克多，男人幾度張嘴，又合上，似在將話語反覆斟酌調整，尋求最合理的說法，最後出口的卻只有寥寥幾個字。    

「勇利想問什麼？」

為什麼不堅持你是Omega？為什麼不告訴我伊利亞的事？然而他並非猜不到理由，這樣問反倒更顯出他的懦弱與自私。種種情緒交雜之下，勇利起身，推開椅子，雙膝下跪，彎下腰，雙手貼在耳側，整個人趴伏在地面上。

「對不起！」

 「勇利？」

「對不起，否認你是Omega。」

四周一片寂靜，與另一頭傳來的孩子嬉鬧聲形成強烈的對比。見維克多許久沒回應，勇利擔心又勾起自己把對方當作神的不好回憶，連忙又說道：

「這絕對是我的錯！維克多說過的，我卻否認了！四大洲那時候，我對維克多做的事……也是真的吧？」

四周繼續靜默，勇利將身體壓得更低，整個人幾乎要貼在地板上。他感到汗水流過臉側，心臟撲通撲通大聲跳著。不知過了多久，頭頂上終於有了回應。

「勇利......記得？」

「我都記得！維克多說過自己是Omega，但被我否認了。還有四大洲那個晚上，我發現維克多是Omgea，卻想侵犯你……」

四大州錦標賽，那個瘋狂的夢，消失的信息素，他的房間，伊利亞的房間，房間裡他的海報，男人在他一臉陶醉地說維克多是所有Alpha的目標時所露出的淺淺笑容……勇利難以描述想起這些事時，他的內心是多麼驚恐。各種模糊的、細小的、扎人的碎片自動拼合起來，像是一把大刀直砍向他，他完全不敢去細思他對這人做了什麼。

他的手腳開始發麻，肩頸僵痛，但仍堅持同個姿勢。耳邊又聽到維克多說：

「既然都記得，為什麼裝作不知道？」頭上傳來嘆氣聲，「你先起來吧。」

勇利起身，只覺得眼前發黑，腳步虛浮，得扶住椅子才能站穩。偷偷看了眼維克多，卻撞上對方望過來的眼神，立刻尷尬地轉開視線。

_ 你打算預先練習到什麼時候？ _

腦中突然響起這些話，如雷擊般打中他，勇利一個激靈，意識到自己差點又重蹈覆轍。

他回望回去，男人似沒想到他會這樣做，臉上的無奈轉成驚訝。勇利心中苦笑。

維克多這樣說之前，他說了「希望維克多就是維克多」，在他以為是競技生涯的最後一場比賽上。那時的他沉浸在付出和到此為止的壯烈奉獻與滿足感中，無視了自己和對方真正的願望。

事實證明，真正的願望是無法無視的，那是與生理慾望等同的存在。即使這次忍過去了，時間到了依舊會再次浮現，且比前次更強烈更迫切，因為你必須滿足，才能活下去。

他衷心感謝尤里，是年輕人激起了他的渴望，讓他面向自身的慾望，而維克多是一直以來支持他的力量。他該正視自己和這個人，以及他們的關係。

勇利在椅子上坐下，開口：

「因為我不敢面對……」他想著怎樣說才能表達清楚自己的意思，「把維克多當成Omega，想侵犯你，然後被你狠狠地拒絕……對我來說，這些都是很恐怖的事。」

他注意到維克多在他說最後一句話時變了臉色，內心一陣劇痛，他真的有辦法彌補這一切嗎？

即使無法，這一步還是得踏出去。勇利深吸一口氣，繼續說道：

「不管是不是夢，只要一想到這件事，我就必須面對我想標記維克多，想和維克多建立更深刻的連結這個事實。」放在膝上的手握緊，勇利盯著自己的雙手，「對不起，我明明說過維克多是我第一個想緊緊維繫的人，卻沒有努力去實現這件事。我自以為是地以為要和維克多建立連繫只有一條路，卻連這點也做不好。先要求的是我，先推開的也是我......」

他說不下去了。他為什麼這麼毫無長進呢？若說第一年他還不確定維克多的心意，推開他還情由可原；都交往快三年了，他卻還在害怕被維克多丟下。追根究柢，還是他的愚昧和盲目，以及，不夠相信自己。

「被維克多狠狠拒絕，對我來說，就是我的恐懼果然是真的；也因為這樣，我從來沒想過去質疑那夢的真實性，只想逃避這些事，似乎不面對，這些事就不存在。卻沒有想過如果是真的，維克多是什麼感受？以及你為什麼拒絕……」

越說越覺得自己非常過分，他完全沒有立場詢問維克多不堅持自己是Omega、為什麼隱瞞伊利亞的事。從他不相信對方的那一刻起，他就沒有了要求的資格。

維克多還留在他身邊，只是因為……

「對不起，我真的很糟糕！但就算是這樣，我還是想和維克多在一起！Omgea也好，Alpha也好，維克多就是維克多，什麼都沒有改變。因為我喜歡維克多，並不是因為你是最厲害的Alpha，而是因為……你在我身邊！」

一片靜默，他的聲音似乎還迴盪在空氣中。勇利又尷尬又羞窘。那些話是情緒激動之下脫口而出，卻再度顯示他的自私和自說自話。抬起頭，見到一臉錯愕的前戀人，他連忙解釋：

「我不是那個意思……不，我就是那個意思！我想和維克多在一起，但我知道我很過分，你永遠都不原諒我也很正常……不，我當然希望你原諒我，但我也知道這很難，畢竟我是那麼糟糕……」

越解釋反而越描越黑，勇利簡直恨不得找個洞撞下去。偏偏就在這時，一陣咕嚕聲響起，不是從對面傳來的，而是他的下方，他的肚子裡。清脆響亮又接連不斷，彷彿盛大的多重奏，臉上頓時火燒起來。

他乾脆一頭撞死算了。勇利自暴自棄地想。然而他聽到笑聲，先是壓抑的、克制的笑，然後便放棄矜持狂笑起來。勇利不敢置信地望向男人。維克多見到他的目光，收斂了笑， 但眼中仍是明媚的春陽， 連眼角那一抹水光都像是晴朗湖面上反射的、寶石般的波光。 他愛慕的人 開口：

「勇利還沒吃早餐嗎？正好，我也餓了，我們先吃飯吧。」


	20. Chapter 20

肉排在平底鍋裡滋滋作響，廚房充滿濃郁的香味，另一頭烤箱發出叮的一聲，麥子混合奶油的甜郁香氣飄散出來，為這嗅覺饗宴再添入新軍，還有一鍋羅宋湯在爐上滾著，橘紅的色澤如同壁爐中旺盛的火苗，是這雪天中幸福的最高表現形式。

因為時間已近中午，維克多便提議索性直接連午餐一塊吃了，因此除了重新加熱早餐外，他們又新做了好幾道菜餚。勇利將麵包、布林餅和培根等食物自烤箱中拿出，接著拌沙拉，一邊偷瞄維克多穿著圍裙，忙碌地煮湯、煎肉的身影，有股想哭的衝動。他曾經以為要永遠失去這樣的日子，沒想到仍有轉機。

伊利亞不知何時注意到這邊的騷動，勇利一轉身，就見到孩子邁著小胖腿，帶著馬卡欽搖搖晃晃地走進廚房，見到他還很高興地揮舞著手大叫，卻失去平衡，跌跌撞撞往前衝。勇利連忙扶住他，又怕發生意外，將孩子抱到兒童餐椅上。小孩明明吃過了早餐，看到滿桌的食物卻很興奮，哇哇叫著用手亂指一通，似乎每樣都想吃。維克多端著湯走過來，見到這情形，問了勇利早上吃飯的情況後，便替伊利亞圍上圍兜，將甜菜根、肉排、蘋果、草莓等水果切成塊，連著麵包和青菜放在分隔餐盤裡，又在吸管水杯裡裝滿牛奶，一同放到伊利亞面前的小餐桌上。

見到孩子抓著水杯吸吮的模樣，維克多笑了笑，在椅子上坐下，也不知是有心或無意，說了句：「真是隻貪吃的小豬呢。」聽得勇利臉頰又開始熱起來。伊利亞放下水杯，抬起頭，朝他爸哇哇叫了兩聲，一副很開心的樣子；然後又轉過頭，咧開嘴，朝勇利笑，小人兒的嘴唇上還有殘餘的牛奶，讓他看上去有些傻氣。

這是他的孩子。勇利突然眼睛一陣澀痛，幾絲酸楚刺著內心，卻又有幾許黑潮般的融融暖流流過。他對自己已是父親這件事仍有種飄忽忽的不真實感，可是在維克多沒否認這件事，對他的驚慌失措也未做任何評斷後，原本幾乎要壓垮他的驚懼和不知所措，竟以不可思議的速度迅速沉澱下來。他開始能平和地綜觀維克多隱瞞他的這件事，以及思考如何面對這些他來聖彼得堡前，完全沒預料到的一切。

他比過去更前進一些了吧？而這都是因為維克多的關係。

見到維克多顧不得自己吃飯，便舀了碗羅宋湯要去餵孩子，伊利亞卻不乖乖吃飯，一直想搶碗和湯匙，還抓起盤子裡的食物往地上丟，惹得維克多還得費勁去叫馬卡欽不要吃。勇利忍不住開口：

「我來餵吧。」

維克多將碗連同湯匙一齊舉高，遠離小胖手的攻擊範圍，朝勇利笑了笑。

「勇利忙了一早上，還是先吃飯吧。」他又補了句，「我知道勇利的心意的。」

他何時才能不再因這人的話而輕易臉紅？勇利低下頭扒沙拉，蔬菜和塊莖脆甜的口感讓他鎮定了些，但當他眼角餘光瞥見維克多放下碗，拿起餐巾紙擦手，又去拿麵包時，仍忍不住抬頭，說：

「維克多，也許你沒辦法再接受我，但可以讓我一起幫忙照顧伊利亞嗎？我也想盡一份心力……當然，我還是想和你在一起……」

他絞盡腦汁，讓自己看起來不會像是肥皂劇中，因為孩子才考慮結婚的爛男人。維克多停止塗醬，盯著手中的麵包，彷彿那是一組編排複雜的舞步，而他在思考怎樣讓它變得更好。勇利緊張地用叉子戳著剩下的青菜，似乎這樣可以將他的焦慮搗碎。等待的時間很漫長，連伊利亞都注意到這邊不對勁，停止研究餐盤裡的食物，伸出手對維克多叫「pa、pa」，見父親不理他，又回頭對勇利喊，稚嫩的小臉上眉頭皺起，藍眸水汪汪的，小身子掙扎著要離開椅子，一副可憐兮兮的樣子。勇利本想將他抱起來，又想到維克多在，這樣做似乎不太好。正在兩難間，維克多終於注意到這邊的情形。他回應了伊利亞，又在孩子的小碗中裝了馬鈴薯泥，連同兒童湯匙一起遞給他，立刻成功引走小孩的注意力。見伊利亞興致勃勃地擺弄新玩具，維克多這才回過頭，說：

「勝生勇利真是個任性的人呢。」

意料外的話令勇利愣住，這是一天內他第二次聽到這句話了。他反射性地回答：

「對不……」

「我不喜歡勇利的自說自話，也不喜歡老是聽到勇利道歉，但是這次的道歉，我接受。」

「維克多……」

勇利心頭一陣狂喜，差點要落下淚來，不管維克多未來決定怎麼做，這一刻他了無遺憾。

「勇利想當伊利亞的爸爸？」

「想......」

他幾乎是立刻回答。也許在這之前，他會因無法想像，以及不知如何對待一個由己而起的小生命，害怕和逃避這個話題。但他已經有孩子了，再談這些未免可笑。

更何況那是他和維克多的孩子。

他已經不像剛發現伊利亞的另一個爸爸可能就是自己時那樣惶惶不安了，接受現實的速度快得連他自己都驚訝，果然任何事只要扯上維克多，都能激出他從未想到的一面。

「我沒當過父親，可能做不好......但我會努力的！」

對面傳來噗哧一笑，勇利詫異地望著眼前拚命忍笑，而顯得有些面目扭曲的人。他這樣說很好笑嗎？他有些疑惑和生氣。

「我、我是認真的！」

「抱歉，但第一次的時候，勇利也是這麼說的呢！」

維克多摸了摸似乎是聽到自己名字等關鍵字而抬起頭，一臉好奇地看著他們的伊利亞。小人兒見似乎沒他的事，又低下頭去玩餐具和食物。湯匙往碗裡一戳一壓，一團馬鈴薯泥飛出來，濺在維克多身上，Living Legend先生只好苦笑著抽來餐巾紙，先替自己收拾，罪魁禍首卻還呵呵笑著，抓著湯匙翻攪著，彈出更多泥。維克多板起臉，嚴肅地告訴伊利亞不能這樣，又站起來握住孩子的小手，示範正確的用法。

勇利臉頰發燙起來。也許這場合不適合，但他仍無法遏制地想到他們的第一次。那時自己笨拙又生澀，明明是幻想過很多次的美夢成真，卻渾身僵硬，不敢開始第一步，擔心自己做不好、弄痛對方，也在對方心中留下糟糕的印象。

那時維克多是什麼反應呢？他耐心地引導每一個動作，就像在冰上教學時，拉著他的手，觸碰他的身軀，調整和修正他的跳躍、步法和旋轉等姿態一樣，儘管男人的臉也紅得像是清晨沾著露珠的玫瑰。

他想起那一晚滿溢室內的馨香，如同夏日午後牧神的盛宴，成串多汁的漿果和飲不盡的美酒任君享用，濃醇豐美的漿液在杯中搖晃，流下嘴角，滴落桌沿，淌過椅上，潑灑了一地，到處都瀰漫著芬芳甜膩的氣味。教學到後來成了雙人舞，戀人像喝了酒般面色酡紅，貓一般地纏著自己，柔軟又香得不可思議。

維克多是否期待上床後自己就會發現真相呢？他記得學校教過Alpha、Beta和Omega生理上的差別，雖然老師不曾講到更深入的事，但早有聰明的同學在課後傳遞曖昧的影片，在短暫的下課時間嘻笑又驚疑地探討成人世界的種種奧秘。而他那時的生活被練習和課業佔滿，能在課堂上維持精神已是勉強，對於同儕間的熱烈討論，一方面是沒精力，一方面也不知如何反應，即使有熱情與他分享的同學，也被他以「沒興趣」拒絕了。課堂之外，雖有愛慕的對象，但優子是女神般的存在，過多的想像都是褻瀆；維克多則在世界另一頭，是他憧憬、拚命追趕的目標。

「維、維克多是不是因為那、那個時候我沒認出你是Omega而生氣？」

男人好笑地望著他。

「因為勇利沒經驗就怪你沒認出我是Omega，這也太無理取鬧了。」

他瞇起眼，伸出一隻手，傾身向前，剎那間勇利以為對方要像以前那樣調戲他，下意識地閉起眼，內心卻有些期待。他感到食指滑過臉頰，但那溫熱一瞬間就消失了。勇利睜開眼，見到維克多正在用紙巾擦手。

「你臉上被噴到馬鈴薯泥了。」維克多的表情看上去充滿興味，「還是勇利以為，我要做什麼？」

「沒、沒有！」

維克多笑了笑，也不知有沒有看穿勇利的想法。他回到原先的話題。

「勇利想當伊利亞的爸爸，當然可以；如果勇利以後想帶伊利亞去長谷津看看，我也不反對。」

沒想到維克多如此乾脆，勇利還來不及問句「真的嗎」，對方下一句話又將他打回現實。

「但勇利否認我是Omega，這件事我很難過。」

如同一桶冰水澆下，勇利自腳底涼到心頭，彷彿被拖到外頭的冰天雪地中，整個人瞬間結凍。

「我……真的很對不起！」

道歉的話語如此蒼白無力。勇利再一次深深地感受到，已經造成的傷害就是傷害，沒有任何行為能彌補。他頹喪地想立刻自維克多面前逃離，至今為止的勇氣彷彿破了氣的氣球般，迅速地逸散。

「勇利已經道過歉了。」維克多拿起麵包，咬了一口，「勇利對我是Omega這件事，是怎麼想的？」

勇利愣了愣，下意識回答：

「不管維克多是Alpha還是Omega，就算是Beta，維克多就是維克多，我都想和你在一起。」

「我知道喔。」男人語氣平靜，「但我還是想知道勇利是怎麼想的，因為勇利對我來說是特別的。」

他切下一塊肉排，放進嘴中。勇利直愣愣地望著對面的人，不知該怎麼回答。維克多是否在期待某些答案？如果他回答錯了，又會弄哭對方嗎？或是他就再也沒有機會挽回這人了？

大概是看出他的遲疑，維克多又開口：

「勇利不用現在就回答，也不要感到壓力。」

怎麼可能不感到壓力啊！看著一派輕鬆的男人，勇利想起他們的第一次大獎賽系列中國站，那時這人也是一直說些不著調的話要他別緊張。他忍不住開口：

「如果說錯，維克多會拒絕我嗎？」

「勇利覺得自己會說錯嗎？」

話被堵在喉中，維克多怎麼可能理解他的焦慮呢？就算努力跟上對方的腳步，跨越自身性格的弱點，失去對方的恐懼卻是他始終跨不過的坎，即使面對本人也一樣。

維克多手持刀叉望著他，表情若有所思。在勇利的注視下，他緩緩開口：

「說錯也沒關係喔，因為我會告訴勇利。」

他放下餐具，摸摸伸出手，想要拿桌上調味罐的伊利亞，在吐司上塗上果醬遞給他。新的玩具很快又讓小孩著迷，又盯著看又咬，手指沾著果醬，將餐盤衣服沾得到處都是。維克多繼續說道：

「勇利太在意我了，我的任務就是讓勇利知道：做錯沒什麼，這不是GPF或世錦賽，摔倒一次就可能失去金牌；我也不是嚴苛的評審，要勇利每項都做到完美，GOE才能拿到正分。」

溫和的藍眸望著他，像是每一次他出場時給予他力量。

「我一直在想，明明我愛勇利，勇利也愛我，為什麼最後會變成這樣呢？一定是有什麼地方我們忽略了吧。」男人微微一笑，「如果問我是什麼時候喜歡上勇利的，我想也是來到長谷津後吧。不過在索契的那次晚宴，我就已經記住了勇利。」

他的笑容和語氣懷念又溫柔，藍眸平和寧靜，彷彿無風的湖面，似望著勇利，又彷彿穿過了他，回到那場勇利並無記憶的晚宴。

「仔細想想，自那個時候以來，我們都太衝動了，沉浸在愛情的美好與快樂裡，忽略了現實，對彼此的矛盾輕易妥協。勇利太崇拜我了，而我則是太縱容勇利了。」

他望向勇利。

「這並不是說，我對包容勇利這件事有不滿或埋怨。我喜歡看到勇利亮晶晶的眼神，也喜歡勇利向我撲過來，全心信任我的模樣；但我的確迴避了自己不開心的地方，所以到後來，才會越來越執着勇利看見的是不是真正的 **我** 吧。因為勇利是我的戀人，我希望自己的每一部分都是被戀人所愛的。」

他朝勇利笑了笑。

「勇利不用擔心有所謂錯誤的回答。如果勇利說錯了，我會告訴你我的想法。以前我也說了，只是那時勇利無法理解，但是現在的勇利肯定不會了。不過……」他一手放在唇前，朝勇利眨了下眼，「勇利不想讓我驚訝嗎？」

一股暖流湧上喉頭，勇利幾乎說不出話來。他連忙低頭，扒了兩口沙拉，口中含糊不清地說：

「謝、謝謝……」

 

他們吃了豐盛的一餐。勇利從來不知道俄羅斯料理如此好吃，大概只有他和維克多一起吃的勝生烏托邦豬排飯能媲美。重新加熱的羅宋湯濃郁甘美，滑過舌頭直抵胃，讓人自身到心都飽足起來；肉排沾點鹹鹹的白醬也很美味，就連冷掉的麵包也別有一番滋味。要不是得控制飲食，他真想將滿桌的食物都吃光，以向維克多證明這頓飯有多麼棒。

不知是肚子餓了，還是看到大人認真吃飯，最後連伊利亞都停下手上動作，頭轉了轉，看看他們，接著小手抓著麵包和食物塊吃起來。一時間餐桌竟安靜無比，只有刀叉碗盤相碰聲。

飯後他們一起收拾了伊利亞再次製造出的一片狼藉，又幫小孩換了衣服和尿布。勇利從來不知道孩子可以如此有破壞力，從桌子、椅子、地板到他們身上都是食物碎屑和殘渣，而造成這一切的罪魁禍首卻在旁邊抓著小汽車點起頭來，溫馴乖巧的模樣好像這些都與他無關。維克多看了眼兒子，開口：

「勇利抱他回房間睡吧。」

他的語氣那樣自然，彷彿這是件理所當然、再平常不過的事。勇利忙不迭地抱起伊利亞，小人兒迷迷糊糊地伸出手環住他，頭靠在他肩上，還沒走到房門口就睡了過去，也不知有沒有發現抱他的人並不是他爸。

喔不，自己確實也是他爸。勇利將伊利亞放在床上，小孩卻醒過來坐了起來，抓著他東張西望，似乎在找維克多。勇利心中一動，指指自己。

「伊魯申卡，pa—pa？」

圓圓的藍色眼睛張大望著他，伊利亞一臉很迷惑的樣子。大概是聽不懂吧，畢竟他太小了。勇利嘲笑自己的心急，突然靈光一閃，指著海報，再指向自己。

「伊魯申卡，yuuri…...pa—pa?」

伊利亞望著他，打了個哈欠，勇利笑了笑，放棄了讓孩子現在就認他的想法，從旁邊拿來馬卡欽布偶，放入小人兒懷中，哄著他睡下，又打開嬰兒監視器。馬卡欽不知什麼時候跟了進來，就窩在床腳，似乎也要陪小孩睡，勇利不禁感嘆大狗的貼心。等伊利亞發出平穩的呼吸聲後，他忍不住仔細端詳起幼兒的長相。深色頭髮十之八九是遺傳自他吧，眉型和眼睛大概也是，整體輪廓則還是像維克多多些，愛笑和容易親近人這點也令人想到維克多。

真是奇妙啊，他竟然會成為父親，這感覺就和當初維克多來當他教練時一樣，起初雖難以置信，最終仍是狂喜居多。怎麼會就是他呢？他是撞了什麼好運道才會是伊利亞的另一個爸爸。他簡直不敢相信，竟會有一個孩子，長得像維克多也像他，結合了他倆的血脈。這孩子以後會是什麼樣？會喜歡滑冰嗎？會看到怎樣的世界？

他忍不住開始探查這個房間，想在這個他曾住過的地方，找到更多海報、床，還有嬰兒床上那個小人兒以外，過去兩年他仍存在維克多生活的痕跡。

當他看到床頭櫃上的相框時，胸口一熱。

相片中是一個銀色長髮男子，抱著個包裹緊緊的嬰兒，站在一株小樹苗旁。他想這就是尤里說過的，伊利亞誕生後，他們一起在維克多家附近種了橡樹，似乎是俄羅斯的習俗，祈求孩子具有力量和幸福。

他確實缺席了自己兒子很重要的時刻，但維克多是如此溫柔的人。他見到襁褓一角露出熟悉的刺繡袋子。維克多來到長谷津後，每年過年也入境隨俗，跟著他們一家到神社參拜祈願，並購買御守。寒冷卻鬧烘烘的深夜，他和維克多並肩走在家人後頭，不知是誰先主動，一手悄悄伸出，隔著手套握住另一人的手。銀髮藍眼的男人穿著正式的男性和服，彷彿天降的神明，在昏暗中朝他眨眨眼，一手放在唇前，似要他沉默保持秘密，又似乎有許多話要對他說，而他則下意識地握緊了那隻手。

那個御守現在在哪裡呢？像戒指一樣在維克多或伊利亞隨身物品上某處，在他不在的時候守護著他的愛人和孩子嗎？

如果他們沒回日本，母親也會替他們向神祈求這一年平安順利，並將御守寄到俄羅斯，就像以前他在美國時那樣，只是多了一個人。即使他們分手後，寬子似乎也持續做著同樣的事。

一陣溫熱染上心頭，薰熱他的眼，勇利摀住眼睛，拿著相框的手顫抖，那是與伊利亞對他笑時類似的情緒，酸楚卻喜悅，刺痛卻寬慰，還多了感謝。他想起維克多來到長谷津的那一年，在記者會上，他大聲向全世界宣告：自維克多到來後，自己終於發覺一直圍繞在身邊，來自家人、家鄉那份愛了。

他擦去臉上的濕意，以免弄濕照片，這可是伊利亞來到這世界的重要一刻，以後也要說給他聽。

他知曉了愛，而變得更強。他不會再害怕回答問題，因為他能答得好；即使不盡如意，維克多也會告訴他。

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

這幾回都在回收前面埋的伏筆，覺得開心♡♡♡ ~~不過最大的伏筆下回才會寫到~~

關於御守，似乎御守不能轉送給別人，不過一來維克多是外國人，對日本文化可能沒那麼了解，二來御守在這裡更重要的是象徵雖然勇利作為父親，缺席了實體上的儀式，但來自長谷津的愛仍代替他守護了維克多和孩子，而這份愛的連結的初始契機仍是勇利。勇利自身一直被這樣的愛所環繞，而現在這份愛也藉由他延伸到他的愛人和孩子。希望能傳達出這樣多層次的意涵，所以安排了這段。

另外關於維克多堅持要知道勇利對他是Omega的看法，主要是因為戀愛這種情感具有獨特性和獨佔性。他可以不在乎別人的看法，因為那些人與他沒關係；唯獨勇利，作為戀愛對象和想攜手前行的伴侶，不能這樣敷衍過去，會希望對方能知道、接受和喜歡自己的所有特質。

這個問題沒有標準答案，但還是有NG答案，不過維克多相信勇利不會再說出那些傷人的話，才會要他放心說出來。

最後來個和基友討論的[種樹小彩蛋](https://imgur.com/a/xPgNRiQ)（誤 

其實稍微查了下資料，冬天種樹似乎還是有一些好處和方法，沒那麼絕望，但這涉及很專業的領域，不是這方面專家，就不多說了XD

 


	21. Chapter 21

勇利回到廚房，維克多剛燒好水，正往茶壺裡放茶葉，完全沒注意到他已回來。他在廚房門口靜靜站了一陣，男人擺放瓷器、向壺里注水的專注模樣是那樣動人，令人捨不得移開目光。

「你回來啦，伊利亞睡著了嗎？」

還是維克多先注意到他，招呼著他坐下，將一個杯子放到他面前，接著倒茶。銀製的茶托有些黯淡，瓷杯則閃亮依舊。琥珀色茶湯注入潔白杯中，激起深紅漩渦，漩渦慢慢平息，最後成為金紅色的小潭，潭底沉著一輪夕陽，陣陣香氣縈繞。

「很久沒這樣喝茶了呢，都是多虧勇利幫忙。」

維克多說道，語氣裡盈滿笑意，聽起來十分愉快。勇利端起茶杯，抿了一小口，濃厚且略帶澀感的茶味從舌上泛到整個口中，是與日式茶品不同的濃烈滋味，一下子就讓他回到聖彼得堡休息日的午後。

他們的休息日和其他人沒什麼不同。採買、打掃、處理平日積累的瑣碎雜事、帶馬卡欽出遊，有時也去博物館、海邊或聖彼得堡的知名景點。而在這一連串忙碌卻充實的行程中，維克多有時會興致大發，將不緊迫的事推開，搬出俄羅斯傳統的茶炊、銀製茶托、骨瓷茶壺和茶杯等種種令人眼花撩亂的器具，再備上幾碟茶點、果醬、糖和蜂蜜。即使兩人都不能多吃，但滿桌精心的佈置，以及和戀人愉快度過的午後時光，已是比任何大餐都豐足的心靈饗宴。

「勇利在想什麼呢？」」

輕快的聲音將勇利喚回現實，維克多不知何時已在他對面坐下，一手拿著茶杯，一手托著頭，笑咪咪地望著他，看起來真的心情很好的樣子。勇利連忙回答：

「維、維克多很久沒這樣喝茶了嗎？」

「對喔，懷孕時不敢多喝，也沒什麼心情，伊利亞出生後則是忙得沒時間。好不容易偷個空，也累得只想倒在床上睡到天昏地暗，但常常剛閉上眼，伊利亞又哭了。小孩子真是一種讓人不得閒的生物呢。」

雖說著如此辛苦的事，維克多的語氣卻沒有絲毫不耐或抱怨，反倒充滿笑意，像是在回憶一件趣事。勇利有些明白為何稍早找不到茶具和茶葉，想必是用不到，又怕孩子拿來玩危險，索性收起來了。他愧疚地說：

「對不起，我應該在你身邊的。」

「沒關係喔，是我做了這個決定的。」男人收起笑容，但表情仍很溫和，「我不會因為自己的決定責怪勇利的。」

勇利知道維克多這麼說，便絕對不會怪他，但心裡仍想為對方做些什麼，而且他想要的不只如此。在知道自己就是伊利亞的另一個父親，且維克多似乎並不排斥他的接近後，他便一直在思考一件事；然而此事牽涉的範圍太廣，因此在想到最妥善的解決辦法前，他不敢貿然開口。此刻看著維克多挖起一杓果醬，放到唇邊，櫻色的唇像是親吻般貼近銀匙，陽光照進來，將男人和周遭事物都籠上一層淡淡光暈，那些他在這個屋子裡度過的午後躍出來，和眼前的人重合，他突然就有了勇氣。

「維克多，賽季結束後，我可以過來和你一起生活嗎？」

 

湯匙剛到了嘴邊，還來不及品嘗，便聽到勇利提出過來一起生活的要求。維克多愣了下，看向兒子的另一個爸爸。外表比實際年齡稚嫩的青年有些緊張，但仍繼續說：

「我、我很想現在就過來，但是接下來還有重要的比賽......還是維克多希望我現在就過來？那有很多事得處理……」

自己從來不希望這件事影響勇利的滑冰生涯。他搖搖頭，問道：

「勇利真正的希望呢？」

「我恨不得不回底特律，一直待在維克多和伊利亞身邊。」勇利說著，語氣十分惋惜，但隨即轉為堅定，直直看著他，「但就像剛才說的，我還有四大洲和世錦賽。雖然我不是個像維克多一樣厲害的選手，但也是一路得到許多人的幫助，才能走到這裡，我希望能在冰上展現這份力量。」他頓了頓，臉有些紅，「當然，維克多也是給我力量的人之一。」

從自己一不在就心緒大亂，到現在能坦然說出「維克多也是給我力量的人之一。」維克多一方面欣慰，一方面卻也有些淡淡的失落，就像雅可夫偶爾不經意地在他面前提起尤里的天賦，未來必將繼他成為新的傳奇一樣。為了掩飾這份複雜的心情，他喝了一口茶。

「過來後，你打算怎麼辦？」

「咦？」

「勇利要繼續滑冰嗎？」

見對方一臉反應不過來的樣子，他繼續問道：

「不是的話，你要做什麼？是的話，你要找誰當教練？」

這是直截了當，也十分現實的問題。勇利若到俄羅斯，勢必無法再當切雷斯蒂諾的學生。人們都說遇到適合的老師是一種幸運，若是難得相合的、已經培養出默契與信任的教練，就這樣放棄的話非常可惜。

「我想繼續滑冰，不只是因為我的狀態正好，更是因為有維克多和大家的支持，讓我能繼續挑戰新的可能。」

勇利搔了搔頭，似乎說出這些話，仍令他感到害羞。

「切雷斯蒂諾老師很好，我也從他那邊學到了許多東西，可是我更想在維克多身邊，對我來說，沒有什麼比這個更重要，所以我會盡各種努力來達成這件事。我想先和包括雅可夫在內的幾個聖彼得堡教練談談，也弄清楚相關規定，希望能有好的結果；如果不行，那就再試其他的辦法。就算一切都很順利，一開始大概也不會輕鬆吧！但沒關係，維克多之前身兼選手和教練也是這樣的。如果哪天不得不離開冰上，我也想從事相關的工作。」

聽著勇利侃侃而談未來的計畫，令維克多想起以前兩人討論下賽季節目的情形。現在那份熱情也擴大到未來了嗎？他忍不住為那張充滿光彩的臉和閃亮亮的眼睛吸引，彷彿對方已敲定一切，明天就要搬來聖彼得堡。才剛這麼想，卻見到勇利住了嘴，方才的自信滿滿突然間全不見蹤影。青年像是初生的、才剛自青草地上顫巍巍站起的小鹿，小心翼翼地抬起頭，自下到上瞅著他，怯生生地問道：

「維克多覺得呢？」

維克多覺得呢？青年咬著唇，表情期待中又帶著些遲疑。

他可以說不，勇利確實在詢問他的意見，而不是偽裝成徵詢的告知。如果他說不，他想對方會據理力爭，就像當初向他爭取在短節目也放後內點冰四周跳一樣；或許也會在聽過他的理由後，垂頭喪氣地改變計畫。無論如何，在他開口之前，那些願景都不是定案。

他喜歡勇利為目標努力的樣子。

「依勇利的意思吧。」

聽到他這麼說，青年立刻綻開笑容。

「維、維克多這樣說是賽季結束後我可以過來和維克多在一起？」

聽到勇利這樣說，他才意識到自己一併同意了對方在賽季結束後一起生活的請求。大概是勇利描繪的未來太動人，彷彿母國漫長的冬夜後，終於在地平線另一端見到一絲曙光。冬雪尚未消融，但已經可聽到春日初生的嫩草下，溪水潺潺流動的聲音。

「自己住的話，勇利願意嗎？」

搖著尾巴的狗狗瞬間垂下耳朵和尾巴，勇利如洩了氣的皮球般說道：

「如果維克多希望。」

也許之後勇利的表演滑可以考慮輕鬆逗趣的曲子，來表現他容易羞怯、逃竄如小動物的一面，他腦中浮現很多有趣的編排，一定能讓大家大吃一驚。維克多這麼想著，卻沒再繼續這個話題，反倒是勇利猶豫著開口：

「我、我可以拜託維克多一件事嗎？」

「你說。」

「維克多可以告訴我過去這段時間的事情嗎？什麼都好，我想知道維克多是怎樣的心情，過得怎麼樣……我追逐了維克多十二年，一起生活三年，卻從來沒有正視過維克多和自己，所以才做出那樣的事……過去已經沒辦法了，但我不願意再犯錯，而且我也希望和維克多更接近一些……」

維克多有些意外，勇利很少提出這樣的要求，多半是他們聊天時無意談到往事，然後他興高采烈地說起過去，青年總是默默微笑聽著，偶爾插嘴問個一兩句。他想勇利不是對他的過去沒興趣，只是怯於要求。

沒人不喜歡和戀人分享自己的一切，不想知道戀人的一切，能有一個人全然接受自己，自己也知曉全部的對方是世界上最幸福美好的事了。一口氣將剩下的茶喝完，在餘韻還未自口中消失前，維克多開口：

「發現懷孕的時候，雅可夫要我打掉他。」

 

「費茲曼教練……」

看到勇利震驚的表情，維克多心中苦笑。若是對方知道自己曾考慮過打掉伊利亞，會是什麼想法呢？他並不是一開始就打算當個好父親的。

「我已經三十歲了，選擇生下幾乎就意味著競技生涯的結束，我甚至不知道未來還有沒有辦法再做出那些高難度動作……那個時候我非常害怕，我不想打掉孩子，但如果生下他，我的競技生涯十之八九就要結束了，我不甘心。」

雅可夫的聲音響起，至今仍清晰的猶在耳邊，伴隨著白色單調的房間和濃烈的消毒水味：「維洽，打掉他！」老人說話的速度很快，與其說是建議，不如說他想說服維克多，也說服自己這麼做是正確的，「世錦賽是不可能了，但現在月份不大，打掉的話，還有機會趕上下賽季。維洽，你的每一天都很珍貴。」

雅可夫說出了所有運動選手的恐懼，年齡的壓力一天天朝他壓下：體力在衰退，力量在減弱，後起之秀每個都擁有比他更年輕更健康的身體。他還有很多想做的，他還能帶給世人驚喜，他一點都不認為自己會輸給那些年輕人。

可這是他的孩子，他和勇利的孩子。

雅可夫一個字都沒提到孩子的父親，或許就是不想再刺激他吧？他和勇利已經分手了。

孩子和競技生涯，哪一個？

「……讓我考慮下。」

能考慮的時間不多，每拖延一天，恢復的時間就減少一天，留在冰上的機會也降低一分。他徬徨的像是暗夜中失去父母的孩子，在無際的黑暗中尋找依靠與指路的星辰；然而所有抓住的事物都如輕煙般自掌中消失，星辰閃爍迷亂，每條路的都不知通往何方，起點滿是迷茫。

他帶著馬卡欽來到冬宮，坐在那張習慣的椅子上，撫摸愛犬的毛，臉貼近那奶茶色的熱哄哄，希望能藉此得到一些溫暖。毛茸茸的大狗雖不懂人類世界的複雜，但也知道主人心情不佳，嗚嗚叫著舔著他的臉，似乎想給他一些安慰。

他抱緊愛犬。

「馬卡欽，我該怎麼辦……」

 

看著似想開口卻不知該說什麼，欲言又止，不知所措的勇利，這個事實對他來說太殘酷了嗎？維克多在心中苦笑，繼續說下去。

「也有人建議我和孩子的父親商量看看，但那個時候我們分手了，如果我告訴勇利，勇利就沒有選擇了。雖然勇利說了沒想過要孩子，但我想，如果是和我的孩子，勇利也許會想要吧？當然，也或許只是，我不想聽到勇利說，我不要孩子……」

勇利不承認他是Omega。

勇利說過沒想過要孩子。

告訴勇利，對方會如何反應？要把勇利也拖下來嗎？踏錯一步，就無法回頭了。

當時的無助感又湧上來，即使徬徨已不再，即使機率渺小，但那存在的可能性依舊令他害怕。維克多深吸一口氣。

「如果勇利不要孩子，那我們還是都不要知道比較好。如果勇利想要……可是我們分手了，勇利一點都沒有挽回的意思，我不想勇利只是因為責任勉強接受。」

「我不是不想挽回，我是……」

「我知道，那時候的勇利不敢要求，但我不敢賭。」

勇利因他的話閉上嘴，表情像是被塞了雙冰鞋，不知是無法說出的話語還是痛苦令他顏面扭曲，甚至有些猙獰。談到這些事兩人都不好受，但既然已經決定說出來了，就沒有中途放棄的道理。

「我的競技生涯和我們的孩子，勇利會選哪一個？我不知道，也不知道自己到底想聽到怎樣的答案。我猶豫了很久，還沒決定要不要告訴勇利，勇利就打電話來了。其實我很高興接到勇利的電話，我甚至決定，只要勇利有一句說到花滑以外的事，我就告訴勇利一切，不管是怎麼樣的結果，我都接受。」

青年的臉上毫無血色，也許一次說出這些對對方太過衝擊與沉重，那通來自長谷津的電話大概承載著兩個人的希望吧？然而勇利沒喊停。

「可惜的是，勇利自始至終不願意考慮我繼續滑冰之外的選項，彷彿只要堅持的話，我就能永遠滑下去……如果真是這樣就好了。」

苦澀自心中漫到唇角，維克多看看手中瓷杯，杯底殘餘的茶液和茶葉細屑混合在一起，如細沙般漂浮四散，彷彿是預示命運的茶渣。

「就在那個時候，我發覺我想聽到勇利說『生下來吧，我們一起努力。』就像在札幌的時候，勇利向我提出邀請，我無法拒絕一樣。我確實怨過勇利的吧？為什麼不說出我想聽的話呢？只要一句就好了，只要一句我就能告訴勇利一切。」

「你要相信我啊……」

勇利的聲音很小聲，他一時間沒聽清楚。他抬起頭。

「勇利？」

「……你要相信我能接受這一切，能給維克多和伊利亞一個美好的未來啊！」那張仍看得出當年青澀的臉上滿是水痕，聲音中帶有濃厚的鼻音，「我很想這麼說，但就像維克多說的，那時的我做不到，所以維克多決定不告訴我是理所當然的。」

彷彿清泉滴進乾裂的岩縫，一滴、兩滴、三滴……匯集成涓涓細流，淙淙流過灰白石上，潤澤了乾土，成為帶來生命的大河，太陽下銀波閃爍，映照出萬里青空。

他從沒想過這事要得到勇利的諒解。自己做的決定，自己負責，當年他賭上競技生涯去長谷津也是如此。然而此刻聽到勇利這麼說，稍早那些迷茫、無助、苦澀，乃至育子過程中嘗到的種種辛酸，突然潰湧出來，然後緩緩退去、消散。

自己果然非常喜歡勝生勇利。

他替自己斟了一杯茶，也將勇利的茶杯倒滿，連著一碟蜜餅推到對方面前。身為花滑選手本不該多吃這種高熱量食物，但甜食能撫慰人心，而這正是他們現在需要的。

勇利明白了他的意思，胡亂擦了擦臉，揀了片蜜餅，雙手捧著放到嘴邊，小心翼翼地咬下邊緣一角，那仔細咀嚼、舔拭的模樣彷彿想將那甜膩永遠留在舌尖上。維克多自己也拿起一片，令人牙疼的甜伴隨丁香、豆蔻的特殊香氣、果醬的濃稠滲入齒間，他喝了一口茶，讓茶水調和這些味道，甜膩化為甘美，辛香轉為芬芳，醇厚濃郁的滋味迴盪在口中，他開口：

「我第一次告訴勇利我是Omega的時候，是我們一起奪得金牌的那個夜晚。」

 

勇利抓著蜜餅望向他，似沒想到他會另起話題，維克多繼續說：

「也是我返回賽場前，最後一次作為教練，不夾雜其他情感、全心全意地支持勇利的比賽，之後我們就是對手了。可惜，那天勇利好像喝得太醉了。」

「你該把我丟到聖彼得堡或長谷津的海裡的......我再也不喝酒了！」勇利嘟噥，隨即又說，「我還做了什麼混蛋事，請維克多都告訴我！」

那副嘴角沾著蜜餅碎屑，卻認真的彷彿要與人決鬥的樣子令維克多覺得好笑。想起兒子也常吃得滿嘴渣渣，卻仍一手抓著食物，坐在餐椅上興奮地揮著手，嘰哩咕嚕地說著聽不懂的話，想和他分享什麼的樣子，忍不住伸出手，刮下對方嘴角的碎屑，放入嘴中，見勇利彷彿被雷打到般愣住，這才意識到自己做了什麼。

「伊利亞也常吃成這樣。」他解釋，沒來由地有些窘迫，「我替他擦慣了。」

勇利明顯洩了氣。

「我快三十歲了，也不是小豬了。」

那副委屈的模樣反倒讓人想逗逗他。維克多起了壞心眼，手指再貼上對方溫暖乾燥的唇，在勇利震驚的目光下，緩緩描繪熟悉的唇形，收回手，將那不知存不存在的食物碎屑放進嘴裡，還煞有其事地舔了下嘴角。

「勇利是小豬啊，不然怎麼會有另一隻小豬？」

賽季中相對清瘦的臉瞬間被烤熟了，勇利低下頭，結結巴巴地說：

「我、我希望伊利亞沒、沒、遺、遺傳到易胖體質！」

維克多想告訴勇利伊利亞的生長曲線一直都很標準，但他發現這太偏離他們一開始的話題了，於是打住。

「除了不相信我是Omega和要我永遠滑冰外，勇利沒做過其他混蛋事了。」

「維克多這是怨恨滿滿吧……」

勇利小聲碎念著，他傾身湊到對方面前，笑著說：

「你說呢？」

「謝謝維克多願意告訴我這些！」

勇利立刻回答。維克多坐回椅子上，繼續稍早未完的話。

「說我對重返賽場一點擔憂都沒有是騙人的，勇利面對未知的未來有多緊張，我就有多緊張。只是離開一年，冰上就突然冒出好多強勁的對手，無論技術或表演，每個人都有非常強大的武器，花滑世界完全不一樣了。休賽一年的我，真的有辦法回到之前的狀態嗎？人們真的還期待我的表演嗎？而我貪心地想兼顧選手和勇利的教練，但我真的能做好嗎？會不會到後來也耽誤了勇利？」

很久沒這樣盡情傾訴內心了。雅可夫知道他會害怕不安，在青年組比賽失利時，也會坐在哭泣的他旁邊，拍拍他的背，平靜地說句「下次再來。」彷彿他只是在練習時摔了個跤。但就像多數孩子一樣，羽翼強壯豐滿後反倒越來越少讓家長見到自己脆弱的時候，不只是怕對方擔心，更想證明自己已經長大。不知何時起，他習慣了讓人看到強大的冰上帝王，縱有煩惱也包裝成日常小事，讓人相信他會度過，只是時候未到。

「勇利還記得我說過『拿到金牌就結婚』嗎？後來我們都沒再談過這件事，當然那晚我也不是想要勇利求婚或由我求婚什麼的，但那一天，我確實希望能留下些特別的紀念。告訴勇利我是Omega，或許就是希望能在一片不確定中，獲得一些安定的力量吧。雖然勇利從沒明說，但我知道勇利一直以為我是Alpha。違背本能也要和我在一起，認知到這件事時，我非常開心。既然這樣，知道我其實是Omega，勇利會更高興吧？因為我們就可以建立更深的連結了，除此之外，什麼都不會改變。」

他告訴勇利當時對方做了什麼，自己是什麼感受，心情意外的平靜，就像一個老人在訴說年輕時參加過的轟轟烈烈的戰爭，當時的激情、憤怒、恐懼等情緒都已不再，只餘下嘆息。對面的青年表情先是驚訝，然後轉為懊惱和愧疚，最後他推開椅子，站起來，走到他身旁。

維克多以為對方又要鞠躬或下跪道歉了，然而一陣溫暖落下，勇利自背後緊緊抱住他，頭靠在他肩上，說道：

「我會讓維克多相信我的。」

沒有太多的承諾，他也看不到對方的表情，但那語氣是如此篤定堅決。

他一直相信勇利，不只是因為相信對方辦得到，也因為勇利不斷向他懇求：相信我，在我身邊。那神情是如此迫切焦慮，渴望從他身上獲得力量。

現在勇利說：我會讓維克多相信我的。

伸手勾住對方前臂，正想說些什麼．手機卻突然傳來尖銳的嗶嗶聲，隨即切換成哇哇哭聲。他和勇利一時間都愣住了。在一波又一波彷彿海嘯般的哭號聲中，他猛然拉下身後的男人，揚首迅速給了他一個吻，趁對方還沒反應過來，推著人道：

「你兒子醒了，快去看他是肚子餓了還是尿布濕了！」

 

 -------------------------------------------------------------------

放個應景配圖，俄羅斯茶炊、俄羅斯紅茶（和背景的俄羅斯奶茶和優格），以及布林餅～


	22. Chapter 22

 

一得知短節目分數，維克多和雅可夫說了下，便迅速離開K&C區，衝向專門留給選手的看台專區。離勇利上場還有兩個順位，但他不想冒任何風險。

在普爾科沃機場的時候，前幾天還信誓旦旦地宣告要在冰上展現愛的力量的青年此刻卻像個要去上學的孩子，緊緊抱著他和伊利亞，頭埋在他們父子之間，蹭著他喃喃碎唸，連兒子拉他頭髮都沒發現。

「不想離開……」

維克多也捨不得，但他聽到廣播。

「再拖下去就趕不上飛機了。」

「等一下！」

勇利匆匆拿出手機，後退幾步，替他和伊利亞拍了張照。

「我要當桌布！」

這是第幾張桌布了？維克多懷疑眼前這個傻子和之前那個拒絕討論孩子話題的是同一個人。勇利這幾天想討好伊利亞的程度，只差沒跪下來拜託孩子喊他爸爸了。孩子露出一點興趣的東西，恨不得通通都搬到他面前，也要了這兩年的所有紀錄，包括他和伊利亞的照片，說是要仔細看。要不是知道勇利沒有用SNS分享個人生活的習慣，他都以為對方要昭告天下了。

他對兒子說：

「伊魯申卡，和お父さん說再見。」

伊利亞似乎也感受到爸爸們的不捨，皺著眉，乖乖向勇利搖手，勇利更是一臉要哭出來的樣子，再度抱緊他們。在他的再三催促下，好不容易才拿起行李，走向登機入口，臨走前還頻頻回頭。

身旁傳來碰一聲，維克多轉過頭，見到尤里在他身邊坐下。

「這麼關心那隻豬嗎？你們都分手了。」

看看年輕氣盛的小師弟，維克多起了壞心。

「勇利是伊利亞的父親。」

「我知......什、什麼！」

見尤里差點跌下椅子，維克多好心地扶他一把，卻被閃過。尤里站起來，眼神複雜地望著他。

「你……」

「嗯，我是Omega，伊利亞是我生的。」

維克多平靜地回答，卻見到前方的披集回過頭，絕望地望了他一眼。

噢，他忘了披集知道。維克多想。雖然他和尤里是用俄語交談，但對知情人來說，聽懂幾個關鍵字大概就能知道他們在說什麼吧。當披集發現這件事時，雖然有些驚訝和不好意思，但面對他時仍很大方，對伊利亞也很友善，還帶著倉鼠把小孩逗得哇哇叫，興奮得不肯離開電腦前，為何現在卻是這種反應？

維克多突然想起勇利那堆桌布，他想他可能明白了為何披集會露出這種表情，抱歉之餘卻也好奇起勇利底特律住處現在的模樣。

事實上，他把伊利亞也帶來斯德哥爾摩了。除了讓父子三人多些相處時間，私心裡他也非常希望伊利亞能親眼看到爸爸們比賽，尤其是世錦賽這種大賽，可惜兒子年紀真的太小了，不說無法入場，也不知道坐不坐得住，只能再拜託彼得羅夫娜照顧。不過在旅館時，孩子見到勇利倒是很開心，雖然一下子就把勇利送他的飯團布偶往床上丟，但在爬過去又摸又抓了他爸好幾下後，就伸手要他抱，當下立刻讓勇利破涕為笑，也不枉他這段時間不管練習再累再忙，時間再對不上，仍每天都堅持要和他及孩子視訊；到了這裡帶著伊利亞去吃飯和玩時，也搶著抱、餵食和安撫等。

場上JJ結束了短節目，向場下所有人致意後，在歡呼聲和滿地禮物中向出口滑去，勇利自另一邊入場暖身。不知是不是維克多的錯覺，他覺得對方似乎向自己的位置看了一眼。

維克多自己倒確實無法將目光自勇利身上移開。從六分鐘練習時他就注意到了：勇利今天換了新的表演服。本來的服裝是黑底配上以棗紅色為主的花紋，低調內斂中另有番雍容高貴，腰間還仿EROS的表演服加了塊象徵裙子的布料；如今衣服還是黑底，裝飾卻換成勇利以往慣用的藍色調。天藍、深藍和孔雀藍夾雜各色亮片，在胸前開襟、肩、背脊、袖口勾勒出繁複的紋路，延伸到包覆住修長手指的黑絲絨手套，像是黑夜中瑰麗閃鑠的星河，潺潺流過每個人的夢。

昨晚和勇利將伊利亞送到彼得羅夫娜住的旅館，返回選手住宿飯店的途中，青年突然停下腳步，轉身，斯德哥爾摩涼冷的初春深夜裡，勇利一雙眼灼灼盯著他，彷彿烈日。

「維克多，明天你能看看我的短節目嗎？我做了一些修改，想給維克多看看。」

大概是接收到他疑惑又驚訝的目光，青年的臉上和耳朵有些泛紅，當然也可能是激動，或僅僅是寒氣凍的。

「我知道這樣做很冒險，在大賽前修改......但正因為是對我來說最重要的滑冰，我想滑出自己最愛的節目。如果想法變了，節目跟著改變，也不是很奇怪的事吧？」

的確是十分冒險的舉動，聽勇利的語氣，改動的幅度還不小。不說改變身體已經熟悉的動作，也不能確定實際在賽場上做起來的效果好壞，維克多懷疑切雷斯蒂諾會同意勇利這樣亂來。但看勇利如此肯定，他不禁點頭，勇利明顯鬆了一口氣，隨即又露出笑容。

「我會讓維克多大吃一驚的！」

那笑容如此純粹，像是對方在場上完美地完成一個節目時，開心地滑向他，要求摸頭稱讚一樣。維克多忍不住靠過去，輕吻那嫣紅的唇。一瞬間周遭的聲音都靜止了。分開後勇利一手摀住嘴，整個人像喝了酒般滿臉通紅，直直盯著他，半天說不出話來。

「這是祝福的咒語，讓勇利能滑出自己最喜歡的節目。」

維克多鎮定地說道，只有他才知道自己心臟砰砰砰狂跳。勇利呆呆地點點頭，兩人安靜地並肩握手走回飯店。

JJ的分數出來，再度引起一陣歡呼，勇利滑到場邊，切雷斯蒂諾和他說了幾句話後，拍拍他，勇利轉身向場上滑去。「Please welcome representing  Japan , Yuri Katsuki! 」 和掌聲一同響起 ， 勇利在場中央站定，背對裁判席，頭低下，兩手垂在身側，一腳屈起。

小提琴尖細的聲音揚起，彷彿有人撕開絲綢，又像有人拉起絲帶，向空中擲去。勇利舉起左手，另一手指尖併起，掌心反轉，隨著彎繞向下溜去的音樂水波似地舞動；左腳彎曲，以此為軸心轉了半圈，面向裁判；琴聲進行到第二段，勇利單足滑出，順著高張震盪的曲調轉身，抬手，收臂繞身，腳一踩一蹬，身軀隨之轉動，手臂伸展揮擺，一連做出好幾個動作。

幾個轉折音後，曲調轉向輕柔舒緩，彷彿拉丁美洲夏日的午後，一名穿著鮮豔洋裝的女子邁著慵懶的步伐走過街頭，勇利動作也慢了下來，卻更加細膩精緻。手指張開併攏，自指尖到手臂如捻著曲子般彎折游動；一抬頭一瞥眼，俯身挺胸，雙腳彷彿有自我意識般在冰上踢踏蹬滑。他曾稱讚勇利的節目是用身體在演奏音樂，此刻青年正完美展現這點。柔軟靈巧的手是旋律，踩著冰的腳是節拍，整副軀體就是小提琴的琴弓，在冰製的琴弦上拉奏挑逗的曲調，將無形的樂聲刻成纏繞的軌跡。

譜寫樂聲的腳新月似劃過冰面，抬起進入燕式旋轉，手自背後張開斜舉，彷彿天堂鳥張開翅膀，驕傲地展示艷麗的羽毛；旋律向下走，勇利收起手彎下腰，抓著一隻腳的冰鞋，換成A字轉，腰背和腿部折出優美的線條；換足，上半身向前彎，抱著浮腿，換成直立轉。隨著音樂的輕重緩急放下浮足，徐徐張開雙手，再收到胸前交叉，再交握舉高，每個動作和轉速都貼著節奏調整幅度和快慢，彷彿縮時攝影中紛次開落的花、深院中翩翩飛舞的蝶、淺海中繞著天光盤旋而上的魚，每個姿態都美得令人嘆息。

音樂一個頓點，勇利優雅地放下手，交叉搖滾步滑出。小提琴聲漸弱，然後中止，幾下有力的鋼琴擊鍵聲接續，勇利停下，踏出一步，朝前方伸出手。

維克多一瞬間停止了呼吸。

鋼琴最後一個重音落下，勇利迅速拉回手，像是對面有人接受了這個邀請，他臉上露出笑容，向後滑行。

維克多過了一會兒才意識到勇利做出這個動作時是朝向他的方向，天知道對方怎麼算得這麼剛好的。饒是自認是個沒臉皮很大方的人了，維克多此刻仍覺得臉頰燙得像整個人剛被扔到熱水裡。現在攝影機肯定對準他了，就待回放時播出。然而勇利的表演讓他無暇分心。

小提琴與鋼琴彼此陪襯又相互搏擊，交織出濃烈激情的小調。冰上青年一會兒回望，一會兒直視前方，一會兒收回目光，專注凝視身旁，彷彿此刻他不是身處白色的賽場，而是杯光交錯、紙醉金迷的晚宴，旁邊有人正與他共舞。腳下步法輕快錯落，隨著上身動作踏點頓挫，一、二、三、四……手高舉，放下，踢腿，張臂，抱身，刀齒點冰，身軀隨之移動；時而轉動扭轉，時而側身閃讓，時而伸出手，彷彿拉過身邊的舞伴。幾個步法後，勇利外勾步進入，俐落簡潔地向前起跳，轉圈，阿克塞爾三周跳順利落冰，他旋即又伸出手，收回，另一手伸出向內彎，彷彿這個跳躍只是舞步中的一部分，他正與舞伴緊密配合，兩人拉鋸糾纏，誰也不肯先退一步。

激昂的樂曲逐漸沉潛，曲調再度轉為柔和，勇利小跳後蹲下旋轉，維克多仍未自方才的驚心動魄回復過來。當初勇利跳EROS時，獲得了「清純的色氣」之名；現在那份清純經過時間和經驗的釀造與精餾，淬練成精純而高濃度的醇酒，稍一接觸便會溺斃在那琥珀色的香烈裡。一開始他還能去區分勇利改了哪些動作和目光變換，但到後來已無法仔細分辨。似乎改了，又似乎沒改......只是舉手投足間細微的形態變化嗎？整個節目由外放熱情轉向繾綣曖昧，連音樂都隱約飄散著酒香。真的是心情一改變，節目就會不一樣嗎？

他暈呼呼地看著勇利左後內刃起跳，右足刀齒點冰。他的前學生的後內點冰四周跳已經很穩定了，高遠、成功率高且落冰乾淨，有時候他甚至會在其中看見自己的影子。這並不奇怪，聽說勇利早在兩人認識前就已經開始藉模仿他的滑冰學習，後來又接受了本人的指導，即使如此，這個跳躍依舊令他心跳加速。或許是那不同樂器交織出的繚繞音樂，或許是前面那番熾烈的表演，或許是他深知這個跳躍對兩人的意義。後內點冰四周跳是他最自豪的跳躍；而比起迷戀，勇利將這個跳躍放入節目中，更多的是為了追上他，乃至超越他。他知道為了能在比賽中穩定使用這個跳躍，勇利付出多少努力。尤里也好，勇利也好，對花滑選手來說，有什麼比成為他人拚命追趕的目標更令人振奮呢？

勇利滑過裁判席前，再次拉過手，熱切激越的樂聲中，他彷彿到了青年所在的冰上，不對，四周是喧鬧的人們，恭賀、閒談、客套話與酒杯碰撞聲此起彼落。他走在光滑的大理石地板上，小牛皮鞋敲出喀答喀答的聲音。他穿過人群，像穿過大山幽谷，眼前豁然開朗，一個身材精壯的東方青年正和他驕傲可愛的小師弟鬥舞，然後是他多年的好友克里斯。青年偶然和他對上眼，眼睛一亮。

他們跳的是哪種舞呢？以腳傳情的探戈？熱情洋溢的佛朗明哥？還是俐落爽快的鬥牛舞？他無法分辨，拍子不對，舞蹈動作也不對，這不是他知道的任何一種舞。然而青年引領著他踏步、轉身、前進再後退。他眼中不斷迴繞著那抹藍，流星，銀河，星空，宇宙。掌聲讓維克多驚覺勇利剛完成一個完美的後內四周跳接後外三周跳，這首曲子如此短嗎？他看著勇利起跳，左腿在空中向後踢，以一個漂亮的Deathdrop進入蹲轉。先抱腿，然後將浮腿收到滑腿後，再舉起一手，再站起，隨著漸弱的音樂慢慢停止旋轉，手臂張開伸出再收回，擺出結束姿勢。

那獨自站在冰上的身影右腳搭在左腳後，一手背在腰後，一手向前伸，手指併起，手臂略為抬高，上身微傾，像剛結束一場舞，禮貌地送舞伴離開；又像剛接過舞伴遞過來的手，準備開始。那張心滿意足的臉上帶著淺淺的笑容。

勇利在掌聲、歡呼與禮物雨中向他們這邊鞠躬致意完畢時，披集再次回過頭，一臉生無可戀。

「我聽說他要搬去聖彼得堡了，我衷心感到喜悅。」

 

維克多在選手休息區找到勇利，一聲「yu——」還沒喊完，他就被對方拉進一旁的小房間。青年緊緊抱著他，抬起頭，他對上那雙如威士忌般明亮又炙烈的眼睛，海的氣息撲面而來，這就像是一個信號。不知是誰先靠近，他們唇貼合在一起，輾著，舔著，咬著，呼吸彼此的氣息，品嘗對方的味道，像扭纏在一起搏鬥的獸，誰也不讓誰，誰也不放開誰，都試圖在對方身上留下自己的印記。

吻終於結束的時候，維克多喘著氣，力圖鎮定地開口：

「勇、勇利沒、沒什麼想對我說的嗎？」

勇利的氣息也還沒平復，他的唇到臉都一片通紅。

「準、準備四大洲的時候，我、發現我和曲子有了落差，這個節目給我的感覺、和原來不一樣了，切雷斯蒂諾老師也說我必須盡快調整回來，抓到曲子的感覺才行。」

他停下來，深呼吸了幾次，才繼續說下去。

「我一遍又一遍地反覆聽著曲子和複習動作。然後我發現，如果要符合我現在的心情，這個節目必須加入維克多才行。」

維克多還來不及決定是要讚嘆勝生勇利的驚人舉動，還是斥責他的胡鬧，勇利先自己說了出來。

「切雷斯蒂諾老師覺得我瘋了，他勸我如果真的想做這種嘗試，下賽季再試試看。但是我覺得下賽季有下賽季的目標，而且我想藉這個機會，好好傳達我的心情。」他不好意思地別開頭，「切雷斯蒂諾老師說，他有些懷念我以前乖巧聽話的樣子。」

維克多彷彿聽到來自同行的吐槽，他想這事要是發生在雅可夫身上……噢不，雅可夫無可奈何，因為他也不會乖乖聽話，瞬間他明白了切雷斯蒂諾的真正意思。

「所以勇利在場上邀請了我？」

勇利從臉到耳朵都紅透了，原來人的臉真的能紅成顆番茄。維克多想。而從他的角度，還可以看到從黑色運動外套中露出的藍色閃亮花紋，那令人移不開目光的舞姿再度浮現在眼前。

「我說過我是想著維克多滑『一步之遙』的吧？不過之前我從來沒把這首曲子當作雙人的舞曲。然後我想到維克多問我的問題：對於維克多是Omega這件事，我是怎麼想的？我......身為Alpha非常高興，Alpha與Omega，我們是如此的相合，彷彿命中注定屬於彼此；但不只是這樣。我覺得......維克多是Omega真是太好了，因為是Omega，維克多創造了一條只屬於維克多的路，有了現在的維克多。我知道Omega要達到維克多的成就有多麼不容易，所以這真的是維克多才能辦到的......我可能說得不是很好，也沒表達清楚我的意思，但我喜歡的維克多就是這個樣子！我以前真是個笨蛋，怎麼會堅持維克多要是某種性別？維克多就是維克多啊，是我崇拜的那個人，也是和我一起生活，一起迎接許多挑戰的人；是我的偶像，我的教練，我的對手，我的愛人，這些才是最重要的。維克多是不是也覺得，對這樣頑固的我，也像是一步之遙，怎樣也無法靠近呢？」

嚴格來說，勝生勇利文不對題，只有部分觸及問題內容，其他則都被「我怎麼看維克多」、「維克多和我的關係」偷換概念過去了。

可是，他覺得可以了。

他本來就不是想聽到「Omega的維克多很努力，超越了性別限制，很厲害」這類的答案，Omega是他的一部分，他想知道曾否認這點的勇利，在知道事實後真正的想法。

他看向惶惶不安的勇利，對方似乎是說出口後才意識到他在回答問題了，又因為他的沉默不語而緊張得咬住唇，而青年的雙手還環著他的腰。

「我有發情期，會纏著勇利好幾天不能工作，還會生孩子喔。」他像是提醒，又像只是在開玩笑。「Omega的力量也不如其他性別，不知道什麼時候就會退役，也不知道能不能一直維持高水準的表現。」

「請來纏著我！」勇利像是終於得到答題方向的學生，立刻說道，「至於那些問題，不管維克多想怎麼做，我都會在維克多身邊，一起努力的！」

面對急切表白的前學生兼前戀人，維克多卻不急著揭曉答題結果。

「勇利說發現節目必須加入我，還沒說完呢。」

勇利顯得有些失望，但隨即又振作起來。他開始訴說他如何在音樂進行到某個小節時，覺得這邊該拉過他的手；又如何在滑到某個地方，聽到某個音時，覺得對面的自己前進了一步……最後他低下頭，害羞地說：

「……我不是隨便做決定的，我有把握我可以掌握得很好，也覺得這樣做是對維克多最誠懇的致意，才更動的……雖然這麼說，但真正到了場上，意識到維克多正在看著我的時候，我突然發現這些都不重要了，我就只是想和維克多跳這支舞，然後在最後跨越那一步的分隔，確實地握住你的手……」

腰間的手鬆開，往上，找到他的手，握住。勇利靠向他，抬頭，露出他熟悉的、令他心跳不自覺加速的認真表情，他又聞到那股醉人的、不屬於任何一座海的海洋氣息。

「在場上的時候，我覺得維克多答應我了；但曲子結束的時候，我想到維克多其實在觀眾席上。如果想和維克多跳這支舞，我要正式對維克多提出邀請才行。」

他將那隻手拉到嘴邊親吻。比起方才的狂猛躁進，這個吻像是初春小雨，輕輕點在他的手上，從指尖到手背，再到掌心，維克多只覺得一道電流自手指傳到背脊，然後是全身，細細麻麻的，呼吸又開始變得急促。

「可是真正見到維克多的時候，我只想緊緊抱住你。想問你看到了我的滑冰嗎？你喜歡這個節目嗎？我真是一點長進都沒有啊，明明才說要讓維克多相信我的……」

「勇利以為我為什麼迫不及待地來找你？」維克多回握那隻手，輕輕摩娑，「我很喜歡喔，以後也這樣誘惑我吧！」

「可以嗎？」

維克多一時間不明白對方的意思，疑問地望向勇利。青年儘管看上去一副要燒起來的樣子，仍堅持說清楚。

「我想再吻維克多，可以嗎？」

維克多不禁失笑。

「可以喔，勇利不是要正式對我提出邀請，然後在最後握住我的手嗎？」

他得到的回答是腰間猛然縮緊的力道、大力拉過他的手，以及如浪濤般席捲而來，將人滅頂的吻。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雖然覺得寫滑冰很累，但每次寫時查找資料，沉浸在三次元花滑、音樂與其他表演藝術中的美時，都覺得十分感動和幸福，真的要謝謝創造出這些藝術的人們；而想像勇利他們滑出這些節目，也是很棒的一件事，畢竟YOI吸引人的地方之一就是官方對滑冰部分的用心❤
> 
> 而且我後來發現，寫其他部分也沒比較輕鬆，卡文時寫什麼都一樣痛苦啦（翻桌
> 
> 本來有寫勇利去參加四大洲的打算，而且當年四大洲可能在臺北舉行，完全可以套用自身去看比賽的經驗，還可以來臺北觀光導覽（不對）不過後來考慮到節奏問題還是放棄了。另外ISU今年改了計分規則，不過因為之前都是用原本的規則，加上賽季還沒開始，也不知道新規則實行後會是怎樣，所以本文還是沿用了舊規則。
> 
> 滑過〈一步之遙〉(Por Una Cabeza, 又譯只差一步〉的選手很多，這邊推薦淺田真央(2008, 表演滑)和Anna Pogorilaya(2017)，兩人各有不同風格，但都美得讓人心動>///<
> 
> 下章正文完結～


	23. Chapter 23

冰刀刮出刷刷聲，維克多振臂張手向周遭觀眾致意，一路滑向雪白。「Please welcome representing Russia, Victor Nikiforov!」和掌聲交織成風，托著他前行，來到場中央那塊是他的王座，亦是起點與歸屬之地的地方。

他在場中央單膝跪下，雙手抱胸，低下頭，波浪狀白邊自手腕一路垂下，遮覆他前胸。這身衣裝以水色至碧綠的顏色構成，選用較為透薄的布料，渲染、交疊出漸層變化，並加上水鑽及珍珠做出閃爍效果；手套是白色，前襟、腰間和衣袖則飾以輕透的皺摺白紗，將隨著他的動作及冰上的風飄揚。

四周安靜下來，所有人都屏息等待他的表演，再沒有比壓軸更適合Living Legend了。寒氣中響起清麗的鋼琴聲，彷彿河水自霧中流來，細碎清靈，源源不絕。維克多起身，張開手，力道自軀體延伸到指尖。視線望向假想中的遠方，手腕轉動，腳下踩冰，帶動身軀回轉，順著流轉的樂聲滑出。

第一個跳躍是勾手四周跳，左前外刃、右前外刃變換接轉三，腿部施力，左足後外刃起跳，右足刀齒點冰，落冰後順著樂聲滑出，一氣呵成。冰刀伴著音樂擦出沙沙聲，似清泉帶著水晶，河水推動砂礫前行。腳下壓刃推進，身軀順勢擺動，手臂自頭撫過臉頰、頸部，繞到胸前盪出，白波在眼前飄動，他有種感覺，腳邊似乎生出羽翼，任他翱翔。

亙古以來河水流動不息，孕育萬代生命。控制全身的肌肉，將身軀與心靈交付給音樂。小提琴滑進來，像是另一條河川匯入主流；樂聲交織，開展出西伯利亞廣袤的大地，春日融雪四漫，將凍土浸成泥濘一片。腳下步法變換，冰刀右前内刃換左後內刃，右足刀齒點冰，起跳，後內點冰四周跳對他來說就像母國冬日的太陽親切，落冰銜接大一字順勢滑出，手臂與身軀隨著快速的節奏伸展、縮攏、再放開，彷彿百川匯集成的滾滾大河，向海洋奔去。

海，這首曲子的名字與這個節目的主題。

曲子是專為這個節目打造的，從退出世錦賽開始，他就在想要用怎樣的表演作為復出節目。決定生下孩子不代表他放棄了花滑，如同當年他決定身兼教練和選手一樣，對於珍愛的事物，他總是在想如何兩全其美。

若說滑冰之外，有什麼與他的生命深刻連繫的事物，那就是海了吧。他生長於海邊的城市，海風看顧他成長，然後他隨著浪潮踏出征途，在另一座海邊城市奪得金牌，在無數個聽得見浪濤的地方遭遇挫折與再度站起，最後在一個靠海的小鎮找到生命中最重要的羈絆。

音樂逐漸減弱，幾個清脆的音符迸發後短暫頓了下，轉換為緩慢悠揚的旋律，河流進入無邊無際的大海。維克多抬起右腿進入燕式旋轉，接著抓起冰刀變換成甜甜圈姿勢，維持轉速，再拉起浮腿過頭，成半貝爾曼旋轉。一手搭在胸前，呈現出自身最美的姿態。青少年時他可以做出更柔軟和優美的貝爾曼，然而隨著年紀增長，加上投注更多精力在跳躍，在權衡各種得失後，他放棄了這個對他日漸艱難的動作；但既然命運讓他在競技生涯末再度面臨Omega限制的挑戰，那他要善用Omega的優勢，做出和之前不一樣的選擇，再度為觀眾帶來驚喜。

掌聲如雨落在海上，維克多悠悠放下浮腿，順時針轉體，張開手，腳下交叉移動，向後滑出。舒緩的鋼琴聲下數種樂聲起伏，河川入海後，似乎消逝於茫茫大水。維克多抓準拍子起跳，後外點冰四周跳接後外點冰三周跳接連順利落冰，掌聲一如既往地響起。然而只有走過這條路的人才知道，即使是四周跳中難度最低的後外點冰跳，從無到有，從有到失去，再重新取回的路程也曲折且充滿荊棘。不僅是因為生理的限制，還有花式滑冰美麗卻殘酷的特質。用盡全力，綻放的時間卻如此短暫，一個傷病更可能直接毀去所有努力。

即使如此，許多人依舊前仆後繼地向這項美麗的運動獻出生命中最燦爛的年華，創造出偉大的節目，他維克多․尼基福洛夫縱有Living Legend之名，也不過是這條長河中的一小段，波光粼粼的大海中的一小滴水珠而已。

節奏逐漸加快，鼓聲敲響，各式音符錯雜交落，奏出洶湧爆烈的旋律，明媚無波的海也可能突然變天，狂風驟雨齊下，一艘來不及避開的小船在大浪中無助地飄盪，船長大吼著，舵手試圖穩定船隻。維克多右足後外刃起跳，阿克塞爾三周跳接後外三周跳接後外三周跳接續落冰，滑行一段後Deathdrop進入蹲轉。先抱住浮腿快速轉動，然後變換姿勢，浮腿收到滑腿後，一手彎曲在胸前撐起。隨著逐漸舒緩的音樂慢慢降低轉速、起身，雙手平伸，放緩呼吸，回轉身軀，蹬冰輕輕滑出。

音樂如波徐徐湧動，海回復平靜。暴風雨後的海生意盎然，天空明淨，和風吹拂，海豚伴船航行，魚鳥悠遊。維克多伸出手，移動腳步，依著活潑輕快的曲調前進，繞著冰面執行一套步法。轉三、莫霍克、捻轉步、喬克塔……腳下重心變換，軀體伸展扭轉，抬腿、踩冰、刀齒步小跳，再次轉體，手快速舞動，眼前白波飄揚，内勾、外勾、連續捻轉步、弓步屈身……冰上繞纏的軌跡是他的勳帶，由他的腳劃出，並繼續向前延伸。

他用了兩年多的時間來構思、打磨這個節目，說是畢生的心血也不為過，或許還有最後的作品意味也說不定。儘管已窮盡一切努力，但直到復出前，他的狀態都仍不穩定，跳空、落冰失誤、動作質量不佳等都不稀奇，身體似乎忘了要怎麼良好地完成一套節目，連雅可夫都要他降低難度。他已經很久沒有這種經歷了，如果這是他最後的賽季了，他不要留下遺憾。

勾手三周跳在冰盤上敲出悶頓聲響，音樂進行到高張飽滿的一段，高昂旋律振發，維克多雙手向外大力打開，雙腿張開打直，外刃大一字接內刃大一字，冰刀擦過冰面，在場上刷刷畫出Ｓ形軌跡。在海洋的極遠極深、人跡罕至之處，是一望無際的碧藍。學者說一切生命起源於海洋，不甘被陸地束縛的人們則不間斷地投向藍色的水域；在那裡，有艱苦的航程，有滅頂的風暴，也有前所未見的全新廣大世界。

左足壓前外刃，向前起跳，阿克塞爾三周跳乾淨俐落地落冰。場邊的聲音就像潛入水中耳邊聽到的轟隆聲，模糊又不真切。當航進大海深處，面對無邊無際，只剩自己和天地的漫漫汪洋時，那些勇敢的前人在想什麼？他們會迷惘或害怕嗎？

復出後他的表現不佳，退役的流言紛起。友善一點的人說就算是維克多，也不得不面對這種時刻，他已經做得很好了；充滿惡意的人則說他靠裁判的偏愛才能繼續和那些年輕強勢的選手抗衡。說他完全沒動搖過是騙人的。他也想過，如果身體真的已經跟不上想法了，是不是乾脆停止，去做更適合現在的他的事？那些正值盛年的選手可以將他的想法執行得更美更好。

就在那個時候，他再次遇到了勇利。

後內四周跳也順利落冰，這個節目至今沒clean過。即使不想服輸，維克多也不得不承認，年紀、生育加上Omega天生的不利因素，高難度的節目對他來說已越來越吃力，然而他不願意退讓。賽季中他可以因應情況調整，但到了最後一次大賽，再不挑戰就沒機會了。

逐漸累積的疲憊試圖拖慢他的腳步與動作，像先前一樣將他自頒獎台上拖下。他的心臟叫囂著，肺部被擠壓，呼吸急促，眼前事物扭曲。然而搏鬥了一個賽季，維克多怎還會讓這種毫無新意的敵人輕易將自己打倒？他調整呼吸，腳下一推一頓一轉，在動作緩急間尋求喘息的空隙。場邊觀眾的掌聲不知從何時起就不曾間斷，空氣振動，樂聲悠長，幾個頓挫後放開，維克多向後彎腰，手臂伸展，將身體曲線拉伸到極限，鮑步滑行，如千年來無數船隻駛過海上。後內點冰三周跳落冰後接後外點冰三周跳，身體自然而然地做出步法進入，起跳、收緊身軀、落冰，一切就如走路般流暢。似有一股無形的力量帶著他來到最後的旋轉。先抬起腿，側身張開手做燕式旋轉，然後屈身換成蹲轉，再起身，換足，身軀向後仰，浮腿離地，雙臂舉起，指尖相接，圈出漂亮的幾何圖形，隨著溜轉的音樂節奏收回一手，另一手高舉，彷彿向神奉獻般直立旋轉。

如果沒去日本，現在的他會是什麼樣子呢？如果那場晚宴上勇利沒邀請他，下個賽季他會繼續綻放光芒嗎？或是就此退役，轉往另一條花滑之路呢？如果選擇不生下伊利亞，他會更喜歡那個未來嗎？那會是更好的未來嗎？索契的海、聖彼得堡的海、長谷津的海、巴塞隆納的海、斯德哥爾摩的海......即使是不同的海，內在終究是相連的，都有一樣的本質，總有一天會相會、交融，激盪出新生吧！

雙手向前舉高併起，然後收回胸前，一腳刀齒點住冰面，再次伸出一隻手，手掌攤開朝上，與漸弱收合的音樂一同結束這次節目，維克多喘著氣，摀住臉，跪倒在冰上，然後趴下，淚水自眼中湧出，他已經很久沒在比賽後盡情釋放情緒了。

他辦到了，他重新掌握了新的自己；在參與競技多年後，再次感受到完成一個節目的興奮和喜悅。那是只有在賽場上，在激烈的競爭中，才能綻放出的最絢爛的煙花。

不知過了多久，他才起身，在掌聲與歡呼、鮮花與布偶的包圍中向裁判和四周觀眾行禮致意，掌聲久久不絕。拿著一隻狗玩偶滑到出口時，他見到雅可夫抱著馬卡欽面紙盒在那等他，皺紋交雜的臉上布滿了淚水，他也很久沒看過老教練如此失態了。

維克多向前，抱住這個一路走來如他父親般的老人，頭靠在對方寬厚溫暖的肩上。

「謝謝。」

 

維克多在歡呼聲的簇擁下離開等分區走回後臺，才剛走出通道，他便停下腳步。

勇利抱著伊利亞在那裡等他。看起來仍和二十出頭時沒什麼兩樣的娃娃臉選手穿著日本隊隊服，戴著眼鏡，抱著個一直掙扎、想往他這邊來的幼兒，那模樣真不是普通的引人注目。雅可夫彷彿沒看見這奇妙的景象，逕自從兩人身邊走開。

維克多走過去，拍拍兒子安撫他，卻不急著接過。他望向勇利，這似乎令對方不安起來，青年有些不好意思地解釋：

「我想讓伊利亞看看維克多在賽場上的樣子，所以拜託彼得羅夫娜把他帶來。我想就算無法看到比賽，但能迎接維克多回來，看看爸爸努力的模樣也很棒，也可以給維克多一個驚喜……我又說錯什麼了嗎？你別哭啊……伊魯申卡，快幫忙安慰你爸！」

抱住生命中獨一無二的兩個人，維克多想，他大概永遠無法拒絕來自勝生勇利的驚人之舉了。

 

春末的長谷津海水仍十分冰涼，潮水湧上來，浸到伊利亞小小的腳丫，讓孩子不知是興奮還是驚懼地啊啊叫。小手攀著維克多的手臂，小腳一踢一蹬，似乎想踩水又不敢的樣子。維克多心中覺得好笑，見兒子不抗拒，站起來牽著他向外走了幾步，一個大浪打過來，海水濺到他們父子身上，伊利亞立刻轉身抱住他的腳。

「這樣會不會留下陰影啊？」

耳邊傳來擔心的聲音，維克多回頭一看，勇利穿著休閒服，背著側背袋，腳下穿著運動鞋，與其說是父親，不如說是個來玩的大學生。

「他膽子可大得很，等會兒發現沒事，就會吵著要去玩的。」

他說著拍拍兒子，蹲下來打算看看海水有沒有潑到孩子的眼睛，伊利亞卻像是在附和他的話，轉過身，叫著爸爸和他這陣子剛學會、發音還不太清楚的「海」、「玩」等字，蹦跳著一副想再去玩的樣子。維克多帶著他又走了兩步，小孩卻猛地打了個噴嚏，兩個爸爸愣了下，勇利忙過來將孩子抱到沙灘上，自袋子裡拿出浴巾給他裹上，又拿毛巾擦孩子的臉和手。見伊利亞動來動去，一邊喊著海一邊揮手指向海的方向。勇利苦笑了下，替孩子換上乾衣服，又讓他喝了點水，才牽著他到海和沙的交界處，讓他踩水，熟練的樣子完全看不出他們不久前才開始住在一起。

似乎是注意到他的目光，勇利回過頭。

「怎麼了？」

「沒什麼，我只是想到寬子說：『勇利當了爸爸後，也會照顧人了。』」

青年的臉紅了，辯解道：

「我一個人住很久了，當然該做的都會，而且維克多不是知道嗎？我照顧維克多的時候絕對比伊利亞多。」

「說的好像勇利不需要我照顧一樣。」

維克多回道，卻露出笑容。想起兩人一起度過的那些時光，雖然有衝突、傷害，但也有快樂與喜悅，終究是一段有哭有笑、參與彼此生命的日子，更振奮的是，現在他們解開了對彼此的誤解。

伊利亞玩了一陣子便明顯累了，這次換維克多替他擦乾淨手腳，再抱起睡眼惺忪的孩子，準備回勝生烏托邦去，身旁的人卻在這時停下腳步。

「勇利？」

維克多回過頭，青年背後是一望無際的沙、海與天空，橘紅、玫瑰金與暗紫色的夕陽餘暉染滿天，海風吹得黑髮飄揚，一瞬間他產生這世界只剩他們三人的錯覺。

勇利開口：

「我有些話，想在這裡對維克多說。」

他走向他們父子。

「我很高興能再和維克多來到這裡，不過不只這樣，我很高興維克多能來到長谷津，我是指，維克多來當我的教練。」

「我喜歡那個破了世青賽紀錄的維克多，也喜歡五連霸的Living legend維克多，但真正愛的還是那個來到我身邊的維克多。選手、教練、朋友、戀人……我很榮幸能認識這麼多維克多，我的生命中能有這個人。」

勇利從懷中拿出一個藍絲絨盒子，打開，兩枚戒指如金牌般閃爍其中，那雙比夕陽還明亮的眼睛專注地望向他。

「我想和維克多一起滑冰，一起吃豬排飯；不滑冰之後，也請你繼續和我在一起。無論喜悅或悲傷，滿足或痛苦，都請與我一同分享。想走什麼樣的路，都請邀請我，請把你未來的人生都交給我！」

沒想到勇利會在這時做這樣的事，維克多一時間愣住了，直到手臂發麻他才反應過來。

「Wow，在孩子面前求婚。勇利，你真是令我吃驚呢！」

像是要呼應他的話，伊利亞醒過來，揉揉眼睛，立刻就被眼前的東西吸引，伸手要去抓，勇利連忙拿開盒子。

「只有你爸爸才能拿。」

見到勇利閃躲兒子的狼狽模樣，維克多覺得好笑。他換了隻手抱伊利亞，拍拍他的背，輕哄他。伊利亞終究年紀小，體力沒這麼快恢復，沒一會兒又乖乖睡過去。確定兒子熟睡後，維克多抬起頭，不知是否是心理作用，他覺得勇利的表情帶著可憐兮兮的祈求。

「拿到金牌就結婚，這句話要實現了嗎？」

勇利的臉堪比滿天彩霞。他結結巴巴地說：

「是、是的！我希望如此！這次我絕對不會再否認維克多告訴我的一切。」

想到勇利應該是在說之前他告訴對方，他何時說出自己是Omega的事，維克多心下釋然。

「有什麼事我也都會告訴勇利的，一定會聽到勇利真正的回答。」他伸出手，「好。」

燃燒的火球已不足以形容勇利此刻激動的樣子。狂喜的青年替他戴上戒指，又靠過來吻了他，也吻了伊利亞，維克多笑著回吻他，然後他們一同踏上回家的路。

未來還很多年，他們都將一起走下去。

 

全文完

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 要想像一個音樂再寫出來果然不是易事，維克多滑的音樂在我的想像中，應該是偏向久石讓風格的曲子，不過也希望部分比較激昂的段落有Two Steps From Hell這類史詩音樂的壯闊感，如果有知道像這樣的曲子請務必推薦我！也很歡迎分享聯想到的音樂///
> 
> 雅可夫流淚這點的靈感是來自2018年四大洲時，預定退役的Kevin Reynolds完美表演後，他的教練在場邊拭淚（雖然後來他又決定繼續再次競技）。不過很多選手有完美表現、突破自我或是達成宿願時，教練常常都會激動落淚，比方2018年JGP Bratislava横井ゆは菜短節目表現不佳，但在自由滑完美表現，她的教練也眼框紅了，可見教練和選手的緊密關係。維克多節目中的外刃大一字接內刃大一字，則同樣來自2018年四大洲Grant Hochstein的自由滑編排，當時看到就覺得這動作太棒了，一定要放進來！其他像以自己的滑冰生涯編節目、最後的大賽才clean等，都是呼應原作勇利的部分，應該蠻明顯的XD
> 
> 謝謝一路支持和留言的每個小天使。寫文就像場馬拉松，比起衝勁，更考驗的是持久性，因為知道有人還在期待，才能完成許多自己也喜歡和滿意的部分；也特別謝謝我的朋友和基友，他們的建議讓這篇文更好♥♥♥
> 
> 後面還有幾個想寫的番外，有時間會陸續寫的：）


	24. 番外1

「班機什麼時候？」

勇利正將夏天衣物塞進紙箱的手頓住，他回過頭，他的前教練兼前戀人穿著家居的薄棉休閒服，雙手抱胸，斜倚在門邊，表情淡漠。

勇利遲疑了下，回答：

「......後天早上。」

「是嗎？」

男人不置可否，勇利轉過頭，低頭繼續整理衣物。房間已經收拾得差不多了，離開前他會把寢具都丟進洗衣機裡，只是晾乾還是要麻煩到維克多了。

「世錦賽你有什麼打算？」

維克多當然不是問他世錦賽要如何表現，勇利明白這點。他將最後一件短袖T恤放進紙箱，拉開膠帶，封起，尖銳的聲音刺穿了整個房間。

「我聯繫了日本花滑協會，他們表示能協助。」

「那就好。」

一片沉默。勇利站起來，走到衣櫃旁，拿出行李箱。上次用到這個白色箱子還是他獨自回去參加全日本錦標賽的時候，沒想到再次用到時，竟是要將所有個人用品都帶離這個他以為會長居的地方。一邊將剩下的衣服裝進箱子，勇利一邊偷偷期望維克多開口，說一切都是誤會，他搞錯了，他的本意並不是那樣……然而維克多站在那兒，看著他將衣櫃、架子、房間……等所有自己使用過的地方逐漸清空，卻始終不發一言。

 

離開的那天早上是陰天，陰沉沉的烏雲壓低了天際線，連整個城市也一併壓扁、模糊了，灰濛濛的看不清。勇利悄悄走出房門，卻見到維克多穿好了外出衣著，站在大門口。

「我送你去機場。」

不給他拒絕的機會，維克多拉過行李箱就往外走。馬卡欽在一旁嗚嗚叫著，猛搖著尾巴，似乎很著急的樣子。勇利摸摸大狗的頭。

「抱歉，馬卡欽，以後不能再帶你散步了。不要老是偷吃東西，讓維克多擔心。」

他快步追上那個決然的背影，不想在最後仍讓對方困擾。一路上車和行人都很少，車行得飛快，似乎這個城市也不想挽留他，勇利看著身旁專心開車的人的側臉，猶豫了許久，最終還是開口：

「維克多，謝謝你一直以來的照顧。以後......祝你幸福。」

維克多沒回答。一段感情的終點，連一句話都顯得多餘。

普爾科沃機場人來人往，有依依難捨的愛侶，也有手拿鮮花，迫不及待地迎接重要的人歸來的人們。勇利辦理登機手續、托運行李......極力不去想他和維克多在這裡曾有過的分別，然而身旁那些緊緊摟住對方，急切地說著陌生的外國語言，時不時送上親吻的戀人卻不斷勾起他的記憶；他回去參加全日本錦標賽的時候，在這裡和維克多互相鼓勵，約好要親吻對方的金牌；維克多去參加歐錦賽的時候，他承諾幫對方加油的同時也會好好練習，會帶馬卡欽散步，還會準備維克多最愛吃的豬排飯等他凱旋；即使只是一兩天的短暫旅程，他們也會到機場送別，將與對方相關的行程列為最優先事項；在一起以來，他們從未因滑冰以外的理由離開過彼此。

才不過兩個月的事！

「Passengers for flight AY706 to Helsinki, Please go to gate 5.」廣播響起，為回憶畫下句點，勇利彎下腰，最後一次向此生最重要的人鞠躬道謝。然後他拿起隨身行李，走向登機入口，此時背後突然傳來輕輕的呼喚聲。

「勇利……」維克多？勇利驚喜地回頭。銀髮男人望著他，那雙藍眼睛和面容就和以往任何時刻一樣美麗，「這段日子我過得很開心，很高興能夠遇見你。我會永遠記住這些日子，不管是滑冰，還是其他。」他頓了頓，擠了個笑容，「再見。」

那是勇利見過的維克多最平和的笑容，令他想起修學旅行時見到的河口湖。清晨薄霧中，富士山與湖中倒影若隱若現，絕美異常，卻又曚曨無法接近，也看不出霧中景物的真實樣貌。他差點就要說我也是，我想繼續這樣的日子。但他馬上意識到對方提出了分手，維克多……已經不想和他在一起了，自己不回來也沒關係了。

他終究無法永遠吸引住這個人。

「……我也是。」

飛機起飛，看著逐漸變小、遠去的古老城市，勇利閉上了眼。酸澀的眼睛獲得了舒緩，那從早上就一直壓在胸口的，沉甸甸的痛楚卻愈發擴大，彷彿要破胸而出，他連忙拿下眼鏡，揉了揉眼睛。

維克多還在機場的某處看著他嗎？或是已經回去了？他會惦念自己嗎？下次見面時，他會用什麼方式向自己問候，自己又該如何回應呢？

過去與未來在勇利眼前交錯、晃蕩，模糊一片，他無法進一步思考，只能想著落地後傳個訊息吧，這是他能和維克多保持關係的最後方式了。

 

「Ladies and Gentlemen, our plane is descending now. Please be seated and fasten your seat belt……」

勇利睜開眼，古老壯麗的城市出現在窗外，大海、尖塔、斜屋頂、河流、街道……各種熟悉的景觀逐漸清晰，他馬上就要回到這個城市的懷抱了。

「勇利！」

「おとうさん！」

領了行李，才走出海關，還來不及張望，勇利就聽到興奮的呼喚，一轉頭就見到維克多牽著伊利亞，兩個人使勁地朝他揮手，父子倆都笑瞇了眼，小孩手上還拿著一束花，蹦蹦跳跳地朝他揮舞著，要不是父親抓著，大概早就衝過來了。

他眼眶一熱，加快了腳步。先接過連人帶花撲過來的兒子，笑著接過花，然後連著花抱住他的伴侶。

「我回來了。」

「歡迎回來。」

維克多回抱住他，一陣芬芳飄來，帶著糖與海的氣息，比兒子給他的花更香，更甜蜜，勇利滿足地吸了好幾口，將面前的人抱得更緊。

「小豬覺得我很好聞嗎？」

一下子就被發現自己的小動作，勇利的臉熱了，然而那頑皮的人還要戲耍他。

「可以喔，」維克多放低了聲音在他耳邊說道，低醇的嗓音像如蜜般滑過他耳朵，「不過要等回去後兒子睡了才行。」

勇利的臉更燙了，這人竟然在外面和孩子面前說這個，然而見到維克多雖然表面上若無其事，但耳根也開始泛紅的時候，他的害羞便減緩了，取而代之的是益發膨脹的喜悅與自豪。

這世上再也沒有比發現你的伴侶和你擁有同樣心思更誘惑人的事。

「好喔。」他同樣對方靠近耳邊說道，「等伊利亞睡了後……」

「爸爸說會說故事！」

伊利亞突然插話進來，兩人愣了愣，彼此對望一眼，然後失笑。孩子大概是聽到了關鍵字，也不懂，只想著睡覺前爸爸要說故事。勇利拍拍兒子。

「好啊，爸爸會說很多故事。」

伊利亞發出歡呼，勇利親親維克多，放下孩子。他提起行李，維克多牽著伊利亞，三人一同向出口走去。回到家的時候，那裡會有維克多和伊利亞準備好的大餐，有俄式烤肉、羅宋湯、布林餅，也有炸豬排、甜煎蛋和長谷津老家寄來的「魔界への誘い」燒酒；馬卡欽會汪汪叫著撲過來，舔得他一臉口水，在他們腳邊繞著，搖著尾巴表示要加入這場盛宴。

勇利握緊了身旁的人的手，感受那溫度與回握的力道。

能繼續這樣的日子，真是再好不過了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 帶著花束接機是之前在推上看到的俄羅斯人的習慣，不只迎接戀人，迎接家人或朋友也可以。覺得這習慣很美一直想寫進文裡♥
> 
> ＊機場廣播英文引自網路


	25. 番外2

披集․朱拉暖自認心胸開闊，對任何事物都有無比的包容心；加上去過許多地方，又生活在網路科技發達的年代，見過許多稀奇古怪的事物，世界上已經沒有任何東西會令他驚訝。

直到他看到勇利在和嬰兒說話。

這兩個他一輩子也沒想過會湊在一起的物種，就在他面前，隔著科技產品面對面。雖然距離和角度讓他看不清楚詳細的情形，但仍可以隱約看出螢幕裡是一個白白胖胖的幼兒，穿著一身奶茶色毛茸茸的連帽嬰兒服，一手撐住地面，一手揮舞著，看上去彷彿隻會動的泰迪熊。不知怎的，他覺得孩子有些眼熟。

這頭的勇利則用一種披集自認識他以來最溫柔最柔軟、甚至有些噁心的黏膩語氣，半哄半哀求地和孩子說話。披集好歹和勇利當了多年朋友，多少也懂了些日語，而勇利這時用的日語並不難，於是他聽懂了「叫爸爸」、「叫爸爸嘛」、「拜託叫爸爸嘛」等懇求的句子和語氣（或許聽不懂會更好些？），然而小孩並不買帳，反而像是覺得很有趣般咯咯笑出聲，抬起手來拍螢幕。勇利聽上去更絕望了，一句「伊魯申卡……」透露出他的沮喪。

此刻螢幕那頭傳來輕笑聲，還說了些什麼，聽上去是個男人，聲音有些耳熟，講著他聽不懂但同樣耳熟的語言，披集一時想不起來是誰；但他覺得自己可能最近練習太認真太累了，以致於看到幻影還有幻聽，該先去睡一覺。

 

夢裡一切都很好，他囊括了整個賽季的金牌，做出四種類的四周跳，還在泰國舉辦了他心心念念的冰演，邀請了勇利、光虹、奧塔別克、尤里等人……披集突然驚醒，從床上彈起，跌跌撞撞地衝到客廳，勇利還在和嬰兒說話。

他想起那個耳熟的聲音和語言是什麼了！是維克多！勇利追了一輩子的人。他知道好友長年以來的渴望，而這渴望最終以更美妙的方式實現時，他更是衷心祝福；當他們不幸分手時，披集也為好友難過。然而現在事情似乎有了意想不到的發展。

大概是發現他出現，勇利轉過頭，眼睛一亮，彷彿見到滴著肥油的肉塊的餓犬，有那麼一瞬間，披集以為對方下一秒就要撲上來，把他吃得連骨頭都不剩了！幸好他的朋友只是坐在原地，抓著滑鼠，雙眼發光地盯著他。

「披集，團子可以借我一下嗎？」

團子是他的寶貝中最大的一隻，一身奶油色的毛，圓滾滾軟呼呼的，擁有小小的耳朵和爪子，見到的人沒有不說可愛並為之融化的。披集點點頭，一邊裝作不經意地問道：

「這個孩子是……」

在這段短短的時間內，他腦中已飛躍過數種可能，比方說這兩人舊情難忘，終於還是復合了，維克多也就理所當然地讓自己兒子叫勇利爸；或者不知什麼原因，維克多讓勇利當孩子的乾爹——當然這發展十分跳躍，但這兩人做什麼都有可能。然而勇利的回答讓披集懷疑自己還沒睡醒，仍聽到幻聽。

「我兒子。」勇利微紅著臉，語氣有幾分羞怯，但更多的是自豪，似乎早就想昭告天下，「維克多和我生的。」

披集覺得資訊量太大，他的大腦無法處理。

究竟是勇利有兒子這件事比較令人驚恐，還是維克多和勇利生了兒子比較驚恐，可是他們不是分手了嗎？不對，首要問題不是為什麼維克多會生嗎？

「維、維克多……」

似乎知道他想問什麼，勇利紅著臉回答，那扭捏的模樣簡直像第一次送巧克力給心上人的少女。

「嗯，維克多是Omega。」

披集必須極力克制心中那股洪荒之力，才能不把勇利對著筆電傻笑說話的照片上傳到SNS（附帶高解晰度的嬰兒照片，說起來，把這些照片賣給小報的話，也許到退役他的訓練費都不用愁了？）

他實在太好奇了，藉口團子只願意讓主人碰，硬是湊到螢幕前。那一頭的小小孩見到他反而不動了，停下來，睜大眼睛，專注地望著他（和手中的團子），那雙明亮的藍眼睛確實令人想到他的Living Legend父親，也有幾分他好友的影子。小孩揮舞著手啊啊叫，不知道是在說他還是說團子；接著他向前伸出手，似乎想抓團子。

即使知道孩子抓不到，但小孩那興奮的態勢，還是讓披集下意識地的把寶貝倉鼠往身體靠，並用手護住。孩子不樂意了，湊到前面來，拍著螢幕喊：

「馬嘎金、馬嘎金！」

「伊魯申卡，怎麼了？不能離螢幕這麼近喔。」

溫和的男聲響起，張牙舞爪的幼兒被抱離筆電前。在啊啊哇哇的不滿抗議聲中，勇利的偶像、前教練兼前男友出現在螢幕中，見到他，維克多似乎頗為意外。

披集也有些尷尬，雖然他不像勇利那樣痴迷，但維克多也是他敬佩的對象；對方和他的好友又有剪不斷理還亂的關係，而且他好像還介入了對方和家人的親密時間，幸好這時維克多露出笑容。

「哈囉，披集，好久不見，勇利多虧你和切雷斯帝諾照顧了。」

這種「我家兒子麻煩你了」的語氣是怎麼回事？披集鬆了一口氣，既然維克多看上去不介意，那他可以繼續滿足好奇心了。他將團子放回籠子裡，看著維克多懷中不斷扭動，想掙脫父親的孩子說道：

「勇利本來就很認真。這是你們的孩子？」

他再度後悔沒拿手機對著螢幕，海洋另一頭的Living Legend愣了愣，臉上染上薄紅。

「勇利都告訴你了？」

「我也是剛剛才知道，勇利只說了你是Omega……」

想起勇利先前從來沒提過這件事，披集開始擔心自己是否撞破他人的秘密，不過維克多很快就回復平靜。

「嗯，因為一些原因，所以勇利最近才知道這個孩子的存在，不過我們已經決定一同照顧這個孩子了。」

披集猶豫著是否該說恭喜，畢竟聽維克多的語氣，他們並不算復合，此時他身邊有人不開心了。

「喂，披集，你不是還要和切雷斯蒂諾老師討論四大洲的計畫嗎？再不去就要遲到了！」

噢，勝生勇利這小心眼的傢伙。

 

披集還是很關心朋友的，因此之後又見到勇利對著筆電傻笑時，他仍過去詢問了下，沒想到勇利不僅熱情地向他介紹孩子的名字、生日、喜好等（天知道一個一歲多的孩子哪來這麼多可說的），還打開一個資料夾。

「我這裡還有很多維克多給我的照片和影片，你要看嗎？」

後來很長一段時間，披集都痛恨自己不知克制的好奇心，一時迷惑說了「好」，他明明有和 **維克多傳教士** 勇利相處的經驗。

從那一天起，他知道了什麼叫笨蛋父母的可怕。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一個關於為何披集在世錦賽上面對勇利的表演時生無可戀的故事😐


	26. 番外3

勝生寬子後來回想，那一天著實是個特別的一天。

那一天的運行和往常沒什麼不一樣。隨著寒風和雪的到來，勝生烏托邦的生意益發蒸蒸日上，人們像是說好般聚到這座長谷津碩果僅存的溫泉來，吃熱騰騰的飯食，泡熱騰騰的澡，閒聊最近鎮上發生的雜事，偶而提起老闆那在外奮鬥的兒子。聽說他今年又進入那個很大的比賽的決賽，可厲害了。

寬子對鎮民的關心和祝賀回以微笑。她當然為兒子的成就高興，但比起勇利的成績，她更高興的是兒子似乎振作起來了。雖然勇利常年不在身邊，但作為母親，孩子的一舉一動總是牽動她的情緒，並為之擔心或欣喜的。

大門方向傳來門被推開的聲音，寬子才心想要去招呼客人，一轉頭卻見到一個中年西方婦人抱著個嬰兒進來。婦人見到她，露出友善又有些遲疑的笑容，用口音濃厚的英語問：

「請問還有位置嗎？」

她的口音給寬子一種懷念又哀傷的感覺，而她懷中那個一臉好奇、睜著藍色大眼睛張望四周的嬰孩則沖淡了這種傷感。大抵幼兒總能緩和氣氛，並帶來希望和喜悅。

孩子看起來還很小，也許還不到一歲，包裹在厚實的大衣裡，小臉被寒風吹得紅通通的，卻沒有任何不適的樣子，看得出被精心照顧著。寬子想起勇利的襁褓時期，因為忙於旅館事務，無法好好照顧真利及勇利，一直讓她對兩姊弟有些歉疚。

她帶著婦人和孩子去食堂，離晚餐還有一段時間，客人並不多，除了常來的美奈子，只有幾個本地客人。她選了個邊角的位置給她們，送上菜單。食堂因這對不尋常的組合而瞬間安靜，隨即又恢復原先的吵鬧。然而寬子看得出，雖然鎮民們各自聊天或看電視，但所有人的注意力仍聚焦在這兒，畢竟外國人，還是個帶著嬰兒的單身婦女，在這裡可不常見。

勝生家一度有個銀髮藍眼的俄羅斯人頻繁出入，拜他之賜，有更多的外地人聚集到這裡，勝生烏托邦及長谷津更成為著名景點及國際交流地。那時不只勝生一家，連小鎮居民都以為這個外國人會長久地成為這裡的一份子了。直到有一天，勝生家的兒子靜悄悄地拖著行李回來，什麼也沒說，過了一陣子，他們才在電視上看到他和男友分手的消息。

寬子想到這兒，將注意力轉回面前的客人。婦人替孩子脫下大衣，一邊阻止他去抓旁邊的擺飾，一邊指著豬排飯的照片，示意她要點這個，又點了蒸蛋等配菜。

寬子不由得又想起那些來到店裡的外地人，最常點的也是豬排飯。當然，豬排飯本來就是她自豪的料理和店中的招牌，不過真正使這道料理揚名到長谷津以外的地方，還是在維克多來到這裡以後；自然而然地，她也想起那如親子的知名選手第一次吃到豬排飯時，驚喜又滿足的樣子。

唉，她想太多了，這位客人八成只是看到門口張貼的推薦餐點，才點這個的吧。

婦人又嘰哩咕嚕地說了一串話，這委實超出寬子的英語程度了，她只好叫女兒來幫忙。真利來了後，對方也放慢了說話速度，她們才知道婦人只是要問一個簡單的問題。

「嬰兒車可以放在大門那兒嗎？」

寬子回答ok，再度想起當年維克多帶馬卡欽來時，也問過可以讓狗待在這裡嗎？那時他們甚至沒認出眼前這個外國帥哥就是兒子崇拜多年的偶像。

唉呀今天是怎麼了，怎麼一直想起維克多呢？

就算和他們家沒有緣分，她還是希望那個善良的孩子過得好好的。似乎他也當了父親，願他們一家一切都好。

寬子送上豬排飯和其他料理時，忍不住又看向那小小孩。小孩像發現新大陸般，一會兒扶著矮桌慢慢站起來，一會兒坐下來，盯著榻榻米瞧，又伸手去摸，簡直把這裡當成了遊樂園。婦人對孩子說了些話，把他抱到真利拿來的兒童餐椅上。

孩子看到了食物，發出興奮的咿呀聲，婦人用一口茶碗蒸阻止了他想抓食物的好奇心，又切了一小塊吸滿蛋汁的炸豬排，一邊說著寬子聽不懂的語言，一邊餵他，寬子依稀聽到了像是katsudon的音，大概是在教孩子這是什麼吧。孩子似乎還不太會咀嚼，一會兒就皺眉將肉吐出來，不過飯全吃了下去，還主動張開嘴再討，似乎很喜歡這味道，藍眼睛閃閃發亮。

「……維克多․尼基福洛夫，代表俄羅斯……」

突如其來的介紹聲嚇了寬子一跳，像是有什麼人把她自己都沒意識到的想法說出來。她回過頭，見到美奈子拿著遙控器，尷尬地朝她笑，似乎是不小心轉到播放花滑比賽的頻道。電視上顯示包括維克多在內的幾個選手正在冰上滑行，寬子看過很多次勇利比賽，因此她知道，等會兒他們會陸續離開冰上，然後比賽就要開始了。

美奈子剛轉開頻道，寬子就聽到身旁的婦人問：

「我可以看這場比賽嗎？」

美奈子看向她，寬子點頭。朋友如此貼心，不過維克多也曾是他們的孩子。

「沒關係的。」

維克多再次出現在螢幕上，寬子注意到婦人停下了動作，盯著電視看，但在鏡頭轉到其他選手時，又回去哄孩子，她忍不住問：

「您是維克多的粉絲嗎？」

婦人似有些驚訝寬子會這麼問，愣了下才回答：

「是啊，從以前就支持他了。」

寬子想問婦人知不知道勝生烏托邦和維克多之間的關係，但這問題並不適宜問出口，此時婦人開口：

「您是勝生的母親嗎？」

寬子一驚，升起防備。身為知名選手的家人，經營觀光生意，又曾有維克多這樣世界級的名人長住，他們也曾遇過不懷好意地來到勝生烏托邦的人。或是覺得維克多不該在這窮鄉僻壤浪費時間的偏執粉絲，或是對勇利懷有愛慕之情的瘋狂追求者等等。他們雖未對勝生烏托邦造成真正的傷害，卻也帶來不少困擾。然而看到婦人一臉和善，見到寬子猶豫，也沒有追問的意思，旁邊的孩子撐著扶手，吵著要離開餐椅，寬子又覺得只是自己想多了。婦人和孩子之間的親密情感不像是裝出來的，她們看起來就是對旅行到這裡的普通祖孫，不管是否原本就知道勇利和維克多的關係，都沒有惡意。

她說了句「是啊」，收拾餐盤退下。

 

寬子回到廚房，驚訝地發現丈夫停下手邊的事，站在廚房與食堂間的窗戶旁邊，透過半開的窗戶縫隙中望著那對祖孫。

「是維克多的支持者吧？」一向看似無憂無慮的人露出若有所思的表情，「多久沒這樣的客人來了呢？」

「連美奈子也不來看維克多的比賽了。」

「我們有溫柔的鄰居和朋友呢。」

兩人陷入沉默。勇利和維克多分手這件事，帶來的影響遠比兒子最糟糕的賽季還大。鄰里朋友不再在他們面前提到維克多，也不主動在這裡看花滑比賽，甚至會在有人不經意地提到相關話題時，過於激烈地制止，彷彿這是個禁忌。

其實他們一家都不是小心眼的人，即使是他們的兒子，真正的當事人勇利，也從來不閃避談論維克多，房間也依舊貼滿海報。寬子相信，如果勇利在這裡，比起迴避，肯定更想看維克多比賽。

利夫再度開口：

「是祖孫旅行嗎？那孩子……」

「啊，你也有這種感覺嗎？」

夫妻同心，她和利夫對視一眼，兩人都露出釋然的笑容。寬子說道：

「孩子們過得好就好。」

她不要求真利和勇利一定要結婚生子，一定要讓他們抱到孫子，達成所謂的完美人生成就；但身為母親，她希望孩子們都能幸福。

 

「沒想到爸爸媽媽竟然比我還早見過伊利亞。」

帶著伊利亞回長谷津見親朋好友，沒想到父母一見到孩子，先是露出困惑的表情，讓勇利瞬間緊張起來，直到他們小心翼翼地問維克多，這孩子是不是來過長谷津？

維克多似乎也愣住了，一會兒過後才回答「是」。勇利這才知道，原來自己衝到日本找維克多時，伊利亞也在日本，而且還由彼得羅夫娜帶著到了自己家鄉，和自己爸媽見了面。

頓時他心下五味雜陳，一方面高興維克多如此重視情分，一方面又再次為自己因愚蠢而錯失那段時光懊惱。尤其想到那時維克多完全沒打算告訴他這些事，更是想直接衝回過去，狠狠打醒那時的自己。

忙碌的一天過去，好不容易哄睡來到新地方、太興奮而吵著不肯睡覺的伊利亞，兩人到自家溫泉洗去一身疲憊。看著維克多浸在浴池裡，一臉滿足地呼出一口氣，勇利忍不住開口：

「維克多可以告訴我......那個時候帶伊利亞來比賽的事嗎？」

維克多看著他，表情複雜。

「……日本站比賽的時間剛好撞到伊利亞的生日，之前雖然也因為比賽或其他事分開過，但沒這麼長。他好像知道我之後要出遠門，有段時間不能陪他，那段時間特別黏人和愛哭。我也從來沒和伊利亞分開那麼久過，也不知道之後何時會再來日本，心一橫，就把他一起帶來了。」

帶幼兒旅行並不容易，而且維克多還要比賽……或許是看出了他的心情，維克多故作輕鬆地笑了笑。

「沒有勇利想的那麼可怕，我們一起去了札幌的動物園，伊利亞玩得可開心了。勇利看過照片吧？就是伊利亞穿著白色雪衣，在動物園裡的，小傢伙和北極熊很像吧。」

「維克多這是在刺激我嗎？」

勇利說著，心裡卻輕鬆許多。維克多如此坦然地談起這件事，代表那段過去對兩人來說不是禁忌，可以大方談論，也就不會彼此猜疑、誤會，成為永遠存在的疙瘩。

維克多笑了笑，繼續說：

「後來我要比賽，彼得羅夫娜提議，都到日本了，不如她帶伊利亞去長谷津看看吧。老實說，我本來不敢想的。長谷津太多熟人了，我不知道要怎麼解釋......我本來只請彼得羅夫娜帶伊利亞在長谷津走走，讓他看一下另一個爸爸的家鄉……那個時候沒想過會再和勇利在一起......在明知道彼此不會有關係的情況下，讓爸爸媽媽或其他人見到伊利亞，不但沒意義，也太矯情了……但彼得羅夫娜說她累了，所以帶著伊利亞去勝生烏托邦休息……」

維克多微微低下頭，瀏海遮蓋住他表情。

「坦白說，聽到這件事時，我還是很開心……勇利會覺得我這樣做很虛偽嗎？」

「我要謝謝彼得羅夫娜幫了這麼多忙，還帶伊利亞去家裡。」

勇利慎重地說，又想起一事。

「而且維克多真的很高興吧？我在會場看到維克多的時候，維克多就是在和彼得羅夫娜講電話吧，當時維克多可是開心地說謝謝呢。」

維克多臉紅了。

「我怎麼知道勇利那時會突然冒出來啊……」

「幸好我來了。」

勇利說著，向愛人移動過去，握住對方在泉水下的手，望著他。

「如果我來得更早些，就能比爸爸媽媽更早見到伊利亞。」

「幸好還不算太晚。」

兩人對視，笑了笑，維克多靠過來，眼睛半瞇起來。溫滑的泉水和氤氳蒸氣消解了這段日子的疲勞，也讓人昏昏欲睡。

「累了的話，回房間睡吧。」

「我想和勇利多待一會兒。」男人呢喃道，「很久沒這樣一起泡溫泉了。」

不只很久，能再次和維克多一起泡在家鄉最熟悉的溫泉裡，對勇利來說，至今仍彷彿是夢一般的事。太過於幸福，反而擔心會不會哪天睜眼，這美好的一切就如煙霧般消失。

「我們帶伊利亞去海邊走走吧，還有冰之城堡、公園……我想讓他認識我成長和我們一起走過的地方！」

「伊利亞還小呢……勇利當年可捨不得告訴我自己的事情。」

耳邊傳來半真半假的抱怨，勇利卻認真起來。

「維克多想知道什麼，我都會說。」

「勇利就是這點好。」

不知道維克多說的是哪一點，勇利正在想要不要詢問，男人卻動了下，整個人都窩到他懷裡，閉起眼睛。

「改天吧，我今天累了。伊利亞越大精力越旺盛，整天沒個停歇的時候，也不知道像誰。」

不只自己想和維克多分享一切，維克多似乎也越來越常向他露出不為人知的一面。和孩子吃醋的維克多、撒嬌的維克多、碎碎唸抱怨的維克多......不管哪個都一樣可愛。

伸手梳理那頭濕漉漉的銀髮，輕輕按摩，又往下到肩背。感覺男人在懷中完全放鬆下來，蹭了蹭他，喉中發出舒服的聲音，彷彿隻懶洋洋的大貓，勇利低下頭，吻了下髮旋，又將人抱緊。

「嗯，好好休息吧，以後還有很多時間。」

他也閉上眼睛，耳邊傳來溫泉和緩的水聲和愛人平穩的呼吸聲，令他的意識也朦朧飄浮起來。藏在行李裡的那對戒指，要什麼時候送到主人的手上呢？想必一定是個充滿兩人回憶，又能望向未來的地方吧。


End file.
